The Balance of Good and Evil
by Winter Yuy
Summary: The Balance of Power chose 6 male warriors and 5 female warriors to protect Earth. But what happens when his time to rule starts running out and the forces of evil attack head on?
1. Why can't you people just let me sleep!

**_The New Edition_**  
Chapter One: Why Can't You People Just Let Me Sleep?!  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ_  
  
Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors and co. are © of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. Rekino Sanada, Hana Rai-Utano, Ameko Amaya Kazeno, Josephine Rei Faun, and all of the other characters that you **_do not_** recognize belong to MLR, TG, MiMe, and myself. Also we do not own: Hardee's Restaurant, the Tommy Hilfiger clothes line, the Dove company, the song "Too High for the Supermarket", or Thermasilk shampoo. They are © of their own creators. Please keep this disclaimer in mind for future reference. Thank You!  
  
*~*  
  


The sun shone through the curtains of the apartment as the birds outside sung their morning song. Hana Rai-Utano had been up since six o'clock that morning. She had a doctor's appointment around seven-thirty and planned to actually be there on time so she could get out quick. Her morning class started at eleven o'clock, which she had with her three best friends: Rekino Sanada, Amaya Kazeno, and Josephine Rei Faun.  
  
Speaking of Rekino, Hana wondered if her raven-haired friend had awakened yet. She put the finishing touches on her make-up and walked across the hall to her friend's room. She knocked lightly, which would've done no good. Rekino was a heavy sleeper. There were only a couple of things that could wake the temperamental raven up: a very annoying sound, such as an alarm clock or phone, or someone physically removing her from the bed.  
  
Hana peered into the room to see that Rekino was sleeping soundly. Trying not to make a sound, Hana made her way into the room and peered down at her friend. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, not a care in the world. Hana knew Rekino had a dark and horrible past, as did she. The two had been friends since grade school. They endured everything together. Pain, happiness, and disappointments…they did it all together…  
  
Which included saving the world from an evil demon…  
  
Hana sighed as she continued to study her friend. Rekino was lying on her side, and perched in her arms, was a small, stuffed rabbit that she had received from her grandmother. It was her security, Hana had told herself a thousand times. Peering at the nightstand, Hana checked to make sure Rekino's alarm was set for ten o'clock. It took the woman about an hour to get ready. Not because she had to make herself look good, but rather waking herself up every morning was a problem all in it's own. Rekino stayed in the shower at an estimate of twenty to thirty minutes every morning.  
  
The figure in the bed stirred and amethyst eyes opened, "What are you doing?" Rekino mumbled sleepily. She hadn't expected to be woken up.  
  
Hana smiled, "Just checking to make sure that your alarm was set. Honestly Rekino, it would be a shame to miss our first official day of college."  
  
Rekino grumbled in her dismay and stretched her muscles. She had had a rough night. Making a mental note to stop staying up until two in the morning on the computer, "What the hell time is it?" She took a quick glance at the alarm clock and did a double take, "It's six twenty-two in the fucking morning, Hana! Couldn't you have just called to make sure I was up? Damn…"  
  
"Well excuse me for having your best interest in mind, Rekino-chan. You'd think you'd be a little more appreciative," Hana crossed her arms and glared at her friend, "I need to work on your people skills."  
  
Rekino rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, "Go away! It's an ungodly hour to be awake!"  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll see you at the university. Bye," Hana walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly. She and Rekino had this fights often. It's not that they didn't get along; they just disagreed on some things.  
  
But that was the whole point of living with someone.  
  
Swinging by the bathroom before she left, Hana made sure her hair was straight and her makeup was perfect. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her car keys and backpack before heading out. She locked the door to her apartment that she shared and made her way to her car.  
  


*~*  
  


_Ring…ring…ring…_  
  
The soft sound of sleep was the only thing that answered. In her dream, she was holding someone. Her hands ran through his blue hair as she kissed his rose petal soft lips.   
  
_Ring…ring…ring…_  
  
His hands roamed under her shirt, massaging her breast through the cotton of her bra. His tongue ran across her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. They fought for dominance of the situation - her tongue fighting for control over his.  
  
_Ring…ring…ring…_  
  
She pulled away from him reluctantly, gazing into the deep blue hue of his eyes that she had gotten lost in. He caressed the side of her face and kissed her lips gently and smiled at her. His smile – oh heavens – his smile! His eyes sparkled with the intensity of the moment. Just as she bent down to kiss him again, something stopped her. A noise…a very familiar noise at that.  
  
In the back of her subconscious, she identified the noise. It was a phone. Turning her attention back to the man of her dreams, she noticed he was fading away. He grabbed her hand softly as she tried to hold on. She cursed as he slipped from her grasp and was brought crashing back into reality.  
  
_Ring…ring…ring…_  
  
"Son of a bitch…" Rekino whispered and rolled over. She reached for the portable phone on her nightstand, which turned on after she took it off the cradle, and brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?"  
  
The person on the other side giggled slightly, "It only took twelve rings to wake you up. Were you having a good dream or something?"  
  
"Dammit Mia! It's…" Rekino looked at her alarm clock, "eight fifteen in the morning. Hana already woke me up once. What the hell do you want and couldn't it have waited?"  
  
Nasuti Yagyu, better known as Mia Koji, sighed into the receiver. She had met Rekino, Hana, Amaya, and Josephine at a spring festival two years ago. They clicked automatically and started hanging out after that night. Mia had told them of the five companions that lived in her house, who had recently moved out, all except for Mia's lover, who happened to be Rekino's older brother, Ryo Sanada.  
  
"Actually, it could have, but since you're the quote-unquote 'leader' of the group. I thought you should know. Lady Tenku has been restless lately. I can feel it, Rekino-chan. Something is coming," Mia said softly into the receiver.  
  
Rekino was now half awake, "I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure you're not imagining things?"  
  
"Yes, and that's probably because you're asleep half of the day," Mia said sternly, "Honestly Rekino, you should learn to get up earlier."  
  
Rekino grumbled, "You sound just like Hana. Always telling me what to do. I'm eighteen years old, dammit. I'm an adult and I can take care of myself." She quickly changed the subject, "How's Ryo doing?"  
  
Mia smiled at the mention of her lover, "Fine. He's still completely oblivious to the fact that you're here."  
  
"Just how I want it. I don't want him to know I'm here until something happens, understood?" Rekino had ordered Mia not to tell Ryo of her existence. For all he knew, Ryo thought Rekino had died years ago with his grandparents in a fire. "As for the weird feelings, I'll look into it. I haven't felt anything from Lady Rekka yet. So, maybe it's just you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but I can't shake the feeling just yet," The teacher glanced at her watch, "I was on my way to Sengoku and just thought I'd give you a call."  
  
"Hey, Mia. Who're you on the phone with?" A voice Rekino hadn't heard in ages said in the background. She drew in a deep breath to try to stop the tears the threatened to spill over. She wanted to see her brother so badly. To hug him and tell him she was sorry and that she loved him and would never leave him again, but that time would come eventually.   
  
She _was_ his guardian, after all…  
  
"Just a friend. No one special," Was Mia's reply to his question.  
  
"GEE! Thanks, Mia! I love you too!" Rekino said playfully, "Listen, if that's all you had to tell me, can I got back to sleep now? I don't have to be up for another two hours and I really would like to get enough sleep to stay awake in my classes."  
  
Mia sighed as she understood her friend's statement. Rekino was one of those people who were easily bored, and tended to fall asleep during lectures. She was still in the dark on how Rekino ever managed to pass high school. Not only that, but she passed with **_honors_**!  
  
"As you wish. I'm dropping by the university this afternoon around fifteen till four. You'll be out of 101 by then, right?" She asked quietly.  
  
Her only reply was a grunt.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you and the others later. Bye."  
  
"…bye…" Rekino turned the phone off and placed it back on the cradle. She rolled back over and brought the stuffed animal she slept with close to her chest. Maybe she would be able to get _some_ sleep before ten.  
  


*~*  
  


Hana walked out of the doctor's office and unlocked the door to her green Ford Explorer Sport. She sat down in the leather seat and cranked up the car. Not even a minute after she pulled out, her cell phone rang. She cursed out loud remembering that she had left her hunter green Nokia cell phone in her purse. While rummaging through her purse for her phone, Hana had been flicked off by someone driving beside her.  
  
_I hate people_. Hana thought. She finally found her phone and checked the caller id before answering. _Hmmm, why would Amaya be calling me?_ She pressed talk and brought the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end was shaky, "Hana, something's wrong. Lady Suiko has been giving me a strange feeling."  
  
Hana became slightly worried. Amaya wasn't as skilled as she was in sensing evil, but she usually felt it before anyone else did, "Are you sure? I haven't checked on Lady Korin lately. Maybe – " Hana was cut short, "HEY! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Amaya raised an eyebrow, "Did I call you at a bad time?"  
  
"No. Just stupid, idiot fucking drivers," Hana said. She had forgotten something important…  
  
"HANA! Watch your language! A lady shouldn't say curse words. Especially that one!" Amaya's stern French voice was one be to reckoned with. Amaya may have only been five foot six inches and weighed around one hundred and fifteen pounds, but she could pack a hard slap.  
  
"Sorry, Amaya. I forgot. You know how I get when I'm angry," Hana laughed half-heartedly, "Have you told Rekino yet? Maybe she needs to know."  
  
Amaya sipped on her coffee, "No, I haven't. I'll call her later. Where are you headed?"  
  
Hana applied pressure to the brake pedal as the light changed. "To get something to eat. After that, I'm going to the university."  
  
Amaya and Hana stayed on the phone for another minute or two before hanging up. Hana put her cell phone in the passenger's side seat and turned her attention back to the red light. She sighed, knowing that this was the slowest red light in the city of Tokyo. As she observed the scenery, Hana's eyes darted to her left. There, she just stared in amazement. Beside her, was a convertible hunter green Mitsubishi Eclipse. The car wasn't what had her staring - it was the person inside.  
  
Blonde hair covered his right eye. Hana had never been speechless before when it came to men, but this was different. This man was everything that she fantasized about. He was muscular, and was he ever mysterious! The hair over his eye sent chills down her spine. She saw that he gripped the wheel with one hand. _That leaves a hand free for me._ Hana thought. She smiled to herself. He looked over at her quickly, but did a double take. Hana liked the attention that she received from men. _Well, some men._ She shot him a smile and threw her hair back. She turned back ahead, but she wasn't paying attention. When she looked back to check the guy out again, he was gone.  
  
_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_  
  
Hana turned around and yelled at the person behind her, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" She turned forward again, but this time, she noticed that the light was green. She mumbled to herself about how short the lights were. "Can't even check out a hot guy without getting fucking beeped at …" Hana pushed the gas lightly and continued on her way as the light changed back to yellow.  
  


*~*  
  


_Ring…  
  
_Rekino's eyes opened slowly. _No, I have to be imagining it!_ She snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes again. That same dream had haunted her. She felt like she should know that blue haired angel. Something inside told her she should. Just as she was about to drift back into dreamland, it happened again…  
  
_Ring…_  
  
She held her breath. She counted backwards from ten. This wasn't right! She reached for the phone, madder than a hornet, "Hello!"  
  
The voice on the other end sounded rather scared, "Rekino?"  
  
"UGH! GOD! Why can't you people just let me sleep?!" She was royally pissed off. She couldn't get a decent hour of sleep without someone calling her. What was it with everyone? Did the Gods have a thing for her today? It seemed like everyone in the whole damn country of Japan was calling her every hour! "What do you want, Amaya?"  
  
"For the love of the Pope, Rekino, why do you have to be so ill?" Amaya's sweet French voice turned rather crude, "I was just calling to tell you that I have a funny feeling about something!"  
  
Rekino felt bad. Amaya was one of the sweetest people in the world. She was kind by nature, and quick to forgive, but she was also very gullible. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Amaya. I've been woke up two times already. I'm really sorry."  
  
Amaya smiled, "It's quite alright. I'm just not used to you being so crude on the telephone. As I was saying, Lady Suiko is telling me something is coming."  
  
"Did you tell the blonde bombshell yet?" Rekino laughed slightly at the mention of Hana's nickname, which the young blonde woman didn't really like.  
  
"Yes, and she told me to tell you," Amaya said quietly. She finished mixing the ingredients for Josephine's breakfast, "I'm sorry for waking you. I should let you get back to sleep now."  
  
Rekino smiled. Amaya was always so considerate of others. Just like a mother, "Yeah, I've got another hour to go before I have to get up. I'll see you in Western Civilization. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rekino placed the phone back on the cradle for a _second_ time and looked up at the ceiling. It was ten after nine. She had a good fifty minutes before she had to get up. She prayed to whatever higher power that she could actually rest in that short amount of time. Without another thought in her head, she drifted back to sleep, holding her bunny in her arms.  
  


*~*  
  


Hana pulled into the Hardee's and drove around to one side, looking for a parking spot. She spotted a green convertible Eclipse. _I wonder if it's the same guy that I saw at the light. LORD! I hope so._ She parked next to the car carefully and got out to inspect the car. It looked the same as the one she had seen. She shrugged and went into the restaurant. She was too hungry to worry about it now.  
  
When she walked in and got in line, she received the answer to her question. The blonde guy from the light was right in front of her in line. She breathed in deeply and waited for her opportunity to check him out fully. She took her chance when the man in front of him moved back. The blonde man scooted into Hana, and she grasped a handful of ass, pretending like it was an accident.  
  
The blonde man turned around and raised an eyebrow at Hana. "I'm _so_ sorry," Hana said innocently. She flashed him a smile full of teeth and blinked her eyes like a child, as if she was just as innocent.

"It's fine," he replied in a friendly manner. He said no more. The male "blonde bombshell," as Hana thought of him, turned around and brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

Hana smiled to herself. _No, honey, **you** are fine. And you have a nice ass! It's so firm and healthy. You must do squats and exercise all of those wonderful muscles, baby. Oh, and did I ask this yet? Where you stay?_ Hana moved up in line as the blonde man placed his order: three gravy and biscuits. Hana almost jumped on him. _He has the exact same taste as me! We were meant for each other! We're soul mates! It's destiny! You can't fuck with that._  
  
When the man had ordered, she placed her order for a single gravy and biscuit and coke. She took her cup and filled her drink, watching the man carefully. He took a seat at a table and Hana looked away. She walked back up to the counter to take her order away. She sat at a table close to the blonde man.   
  
Before she could even open the plastic fork and napkin, two other guys sat with the blonde man. One of them was Ryo. She took in a breath. _I can't move now. That would just attract attention. What do I do now?_ She decided to act normal. That was all she could do. She was about to take a bite, but she noticed that the other man that had sat with Ryo and the blonde had blue hair. _How odd. What is it with people who have freaky hair nowadays? It's all too much for me. What a strange person._  
  
Hana ate slowly, trying to make out what the guys were talking about. It seemed that they were discussing college, but Hana couldn't be sure. They discussed a class or something, which bored Hana, so she ignored it. She focused her thoughts on her food. Before she was finished, Ryo interrupted her meal.  
  
Ryo tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." Ryo looked at her oddly. He didn't sense anything special about her … or did he? He couldn't be sure about what he was sensing, but he thought for sure that he knew her.  
  
Hana tried to stay calm. _Did he recognize me? I am such an idiot! Why couldn't I just move when I thought that I should? I am so stupid!_ "No, I don't think so. I don't recognize you at all. Sorry." She flashed him a friendly smile. Ryo shrugged and returned to his seat. Hana breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Good. He didn't notice who I was. Thank God. I gotta get out of here before he does. I don't want any kind of confrontation. I don't think that I could live if I got kicked out of Hardee's._  
  
Hana stood up and dumped her tray in the trashcan next to her. She walked over to the door and tried to make a silent exit. She didn't notice that the blonde had followed her. When she got outside, she noticed the tag on the Eclipse. She had never taken notice to it before. It said "Korin." Hana looked deep in thought. _That's weird._ Before she could process any more thoughts, a tap on the shoulder interrupted her. She tensed and hoped that it wasn't Ryo.   
  
When she turned, Hana saw the blonde man. He was smiling at her. "Hi," he said politely. Hana didn't respond. "How are you?" he asked her. He stood in front of her. She could have easily escaped to her Explorer Sport, but she didn't.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Hana smiled at him again. She couldn't stop doing that … flashing a smile at him. _Am I trying to seduce him, or am I just too damn nervous to do anything else? God, why is this happening to me? I can't do this more than once in a lifetime. This is confusing me._  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you. I just wanted to know your name. I recognized you from the light. Are you following me or something?" the blonde man asked playfully. He smiled the same seductive smile that he had shown her in the line, hoping that it would somehow affect her thinking. She didn't look like she was the smartest person in the world. After all, she _was_ blonde.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't give you my name." Hana smiled at him again. _I need to quit with the goofy smiling. I must look like a fool. Why can't I stop? I need to take control of this situation._   
  
The blonde man drooped his head slightly. "What about a number? Certainly you can give me something to contact you. I would really like to see you again." He wasn't lying. When he had first seen her at the light, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She did something to his mind. She was quite unforgettable. "I have to go to Tokyo University after this for classes, so I will be around town to contact you."  
  
Hana smiled. "I attend Tokyo University, too. What a coincidence. Maybe you'll see me there this morning. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving for class. I have to meet someone there. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay and talk more." Without the slightest hint of a goodbye, Hana walked the short distance to her Ford Explorer Sport, got in and drove off, leaving the blonde man standing there alone.  
  


*~*  
  


Rekino was having that dream again. She saw the man with the blue hair putting his hands up her shirt again and touching her breasts. She was _really_ enjoying this dream. Suddenly, and without warning, she heard that familiar sound again. It was like she was destined to never do anything with that man. When she identified the sound, her alarm clock, she slightly awoke and reached her hand over to her nightstand.  
  
With immense force, she slammed her hand down onto the clock. Groggily, Rekino spoke, "Shut the fuck up, you annoying piece of shit." She rolled back over when the clock slammed onto the floor. "Good," she mumbled. "I'll be able to get a little more sleep." Before long, Rekino was snoozing away again, trying to find the dream in her subconscious.  
  


*~*  
  


Josephine awoke with a start. Her alarm clock was going off like a mad man. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She stretched and sniffed the air. _Mmm…Amaya's cooking breakfast!_ She grabbed a hair tie off the vanity set and walked, rather fast, into the kitchen to see Amaya placing breakfast on the table.  
  
"Bonjour, Josephine. Comment allez-vous?" Amaya asked in her home language as she smiled.   
  
Josephine cleared her throat and tried to remember her French classes from high school, "Uhh…Je suis très bien, merci.  Comment allez-vous, Amaya?" She pulled out her seat, sat down at the table, and started eating her breakfast.  
  
"You're getting better at that, Jo. I'm glad that I could teach you something," The young French maiden sat down at the table beside her friend and observed. Josephine was at least about five foot seven inches tall. She weighed around a hundred and thirty-nine pounds. Her long, ash blue hair hung to the middle of her back, "Are you ready for today?"  
  
Josephine could only shrug. She didn't want to speak, or rather; she couldn't speak at the moment. She was busy stuffing her face full of Amaya's homemade supreme omelet and bacon. She took a quick glance at Amaya. The young French woman was ready for the day. She wore a light blue sundress with white sandals. Her brown hair, which had a purple streak from each temple, barely touched her shoulders. Josephine took note that Amaya wore little makeup that day. Her dark brown eyes looked rather sad. It was normal. Amaya may show that she was happy on the outside, but inside, she was slowly dying from all of the pain she had endured.  
  
Of course, that could be said for her as well.  
  
"Don't you ever eat, 'Mya?" Josephine asked nicely. She brought her cup of coffee to her lips and blew in it slightly to cool off the hot liquid, "You've been the same size since tenth grade."  
  
Amaya giggled slightly, "Of course I do, Josephine. I eat before you get up every morning. By the way, I called Hana and Rekino this morning. I told them about the evil I was sensing. Hana seemed very curious about it, but Rekino…"  
  
"You woke her up, didn't you?" Amaya nodded, "HA! Rekino's the worst person to wake up in the morning. She's so violent and ill tempered. No wonder she can never keep a boyfriend for over a week!"  
  
Amaya slapped Josephine on the arm playfully, "That's not very nice, Jo. You should be more considerate of others!"  
  
The Chinese descendent held up her hands, "Well, it's true! But that's beside the point. I checked with Lady Kongo after I went to sleep. I felt it too, 'Mya. I can't wait to fight!"  
  
Amaya sighed, "Yes, more of the useless fighting. Is it just me or does it seem that when we finally start to settle down in life, another evil force arises."  
  
"No, it's not just you. I understand how you feel, but fighting is so much fun. Just to see the look on the other guy's face when you kick their sorry as—butt to where they belong!" Josephine had stopped herself before she said too much. Amaya was rather sensitive when it came to fighting and cursing.  
  
Amaya laughed slightly at Josephine's comment. She also noted that her friend had stopped herself before she said something that Amaya didn't approve of. She was glad that Josephine was learning _some_ manners while living with her.  
  
After Josephine finished her breakfast, she placed her dirty dishes in the sink and headed to take a shower while Amaya cleaned up. By the time Josephine showered, dressed, and put on her makeup, it was ten thirty. Deciding to be rather casual that day, Josephine just pulled her hair up in a ponytail and checked herself before she left. She wore an orange Tommy Hilfiger shirt and blue jeans. After she finished tying her New Balance tennis shoes, she met Amaya at the door.  
  
Amaya locked the door to their apartment and looked across the hall. She wondered if Rekino was up yet, but shook the thought from her head. Amaya and Josephine walked across the street and climbed in Josephine's orange Ford F150. The two usually took turns driving, and today was Josephine's day. Amaya had a little bit of trouble getting into the truck, but managed.  
  
Together, the two friends pulled out of their parking spot and headed on their way to Tokyo University for their first class, Western Civilization.  
  


*~*  
  


It was silent. Too silent…  
  
Rekino woke up on her own this time. She yawned slightly and turned over to go back to sleep. She looked at her nightstand and noticed that her alarm clock wasn't on it. She raised one raven eyebrow and peered over the bed. She found the alarm clock on its side. She gasped as her eyes went wide. She threw the covers off of her body and ran to the closet.  
  
It was 10:45 A.M., and her first class was at _eleven_ o'clock sharp! She panicked.  
  
"OH SHIT! I'm late!" Rekino dug through her closet and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a simple red Nike t-shirt. She quickly opened her dresser drawers and pulled out a clean white cotton bra and silk, flower designed thongs. She didn't bother to close the drawer.  
  
She ran down the hall and threw all of her clothes into the dryer. She started the machine and turned on her heel. As she ran into the bathroom stripping all of her clothes off, the only thought that ran through her head was: _Hana's gonna kill me! Hana's gonna kill me! Hana's gonna kill me!_  
  
Turning on the hot water, she stepped into the shower and immediately started bathing herself. She grabbed a bar of Dove and ran it over her body, not bothering to get a rag. She decided on not using her shampoo, but just used her Thermasilk conditioner instead, which would help with her tangles.  
  
Rekino took a shower in record time: seven minutes. By the time she got out and put on her robe, it was already five till eleven. She let out a whole line of curse words and started brushing her ankle length black hair. She quickly braided it so she didn't have to deal with it later that afternoon. She took off her robe as she ran out gloriously naked. She stopped the dryer and took out her clothes. She put on her bra and underwear first and grabbed her pants, putting them on and buttoning them quickly. She pulled the zipper up to the button and took off down the hall with her shirt in hand.  
  
Rekino stopped by her room again as she remembered she forgot to grab her socks. She reached in her already open drawer and pulled out a pair of solid white Nike socks. She speed walked into the living room, put on her shirt, and slipped on her tennis shoes, which were already tied. She decided a long time ago that keeping her tennis shoes tied would prove to be much less of a hassle during the mornings.  
  
She didn't bother to check herself before she left. With her keys in hand and backpack over her shoulder, she locked the door quickly, and, deciding to save time, she hopped over the railing – correction – she _jumped_ over the railing of the second story apartment building. As she ran across the street, her braid bouncing behind her, she unlocked the door to her 2002 4-Runner and jumped in the car, cranking it. Locking the seatbelt in place, Rekino turned on the radio and started fiddling with it.  
  
"Nope," She turned the station.  
  
"Talk show," She turned the station again  
  
"Boring," and again.  
  
"That song sucks," Yet again, she turned the station, "Aw hell! Fuck it!" Opening the glove box, she pulled out her CD case and started looking for a CD.   
  
Rekino spent five minutes in the car before finally deciding on something to listen to. She popped in one of the many burnt CDs she owned and turned it to number five. The tune of "Too High for the Supermarket" by The Uninvited poured out of the speakers as Rekino pulled out of her parking spot and sped down the road. At the first red light, Rekino glanced at her the clock on the dashboard.  
  
It read 11:10 A.M.  
  
"Dammit! I am so dead!" Rekino sighed as the light turned red.  
  
If luck were on her side, she would be able to be at Tokyo University by twenty after. _Oh man, Hana's not going to be happy with me. I really should learn to get up in the morning. Either that or get more sleep at night._


	2. College can be such a drag

**_The New Edition_**  
Chapter Two: College can be such a drag…  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ_  
  
Disclaimer: **Meilin Rae**: See chapter one please. (And if you don't feel like doing that, I hope that you remember the disclaimer, 'cause I'll be damned if we're typing it again!)  
  
*~*  
  


Hana sat outside Tokyo University. She was waiting. She had been waiting on Rekino for over an hour and a half. The young blonde sighed and clinched her fist. _When Rekino gets her, I'm going to **kill** her! She better have a DAMN good explanation!_  
  
The wind blew Hana's wavy, golden blonde hair slightly as the ripples on her blue jean pants did the same. Her midnight blue eyes were narrowed at the street in front of her. The ends of her green, button up shirt were tied just above her belly button, which sported a green diamond stud. On her feet was a pair of two-strapped, sandal Birkenstocks. She also wore a small, heart shaped toe ring.   
  
_Where the hell is Rekino?  
  
_Hana looked around as people walked by. Some were couples, holding hands and talking about goofy shit such as children and sex. Others walked by themselves. A brunette walked up the sidewalk to the university, reading a book and dodging people at the same time. Hana had to give the girl props for being able to read and dodge at the same time. Before she could turn around, Hana thought she saw something  
  
Blonde hair. Tall, male stature…  
  
Hana turned her head sharply to the left as her eyes roamed the area. _Dammit! I'm losing it!_ She snapped her fingers, sighed loudly, and shifted her weight. That blonde guy she had had several encounters with this morning wouldn't leave her mind. She hadn't felt this way about a man since she was in the eleventh grade. The face of Lawson Murphy entered her mind and she felt like crying. She had been in love with him since she had been a freshman in high school. The tears threatened to spill over. Sixteen had been a bad year for her, having lost _both_ of her parents and lover in a span of months.  
  
But the sadness quickly turned back to anger as she saw Rekino running towards her, book bag over her shoulder. Hana put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot lightly. Rekino stopped in front of her and bent over to breathe.   
  
"Where…the _hell_ have you been, Rekino?!" Hana's voice didn't waver one bit. She was mad, oh so very mad.  
  
Rekino looked up, "The JC Penny's Saturday one day only sale!" She flashed Hana one of her innocent smiles. The only thing Hana did was glare. Rekino held up her hands, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I hit the alarm clock a little too hard."  
  
"Damn, Rekino!" Hana threw her hands in the air, "That's the fifth alarm clock you've broke this year! I swear, we buy so many of those damn things that we could invest in the stock market and make millions."  
  
"Well I am oh so sorry that I don't like getting up in the morning," Rekino said defensively, "So, do you wanna go to class or stand out here all day?"  
  
Hana didn't say a word. She turned on her heel and headed for the university. Rekino smiled and shook her head. She loved to piss people off. As she caught up with Hana, she decide to make "casual" talk.  
  
"So, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Rekino asked.  
  
Hana looked out of the corner of her eye, "I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Ugh! Fine!" She smiled slightly, "How was your morning?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Okay."  She grinned even wider, "Did you meet someone?"  
  
Hana turned to Rekino. This time, her eyes danced wildly, "Oh honey, you do NOT know! While I was at a red light, I saw this blonde guy in a Green Eclipse. He was FINE! While I was at Hardee's, I saw him again! He backed into me and I 'accidentally' grabbed his ass. Oh LORD Rekino, he has a nice ass! He's so muscular and stuff!" She walked up the steps and opened the door, letting Rekino in first. She went in shortly after, "I just wanted to…you know…get me some. He has the same taste as me too! He ordered a biscuit and gravy! Oh, and I saw Ryo. He was sitting with that blonde guy and - waitaminute…" Hana stopped and looked at Rekino, "I'm not talking to you!"  
  
Rekino only laughed as the two walked down the hall to find their first class.  
  


*~*  
  


Date Seiji sat in class, bored out of his mind. He didn't know why he selected Western Civilization as an early morning class. It was boring as hell. He smoothed out his khaki pants and turned his attention back to the teacher, who was giving the general rules of the class. Seiji's blonde hair fell over his right eye gracefully. Eyelids were half closed over his silver/gray eyes. He leaned back in his chair as the teacher started to call row.  
  
"After today, I will expect you to be in class; therefore, I will not call row. If you do not wish to be here, then that is your loss. I'm not in charge of your daily attendance. You are all adults," The teacher announced. "When I call your name, please tell me what you wished to be called."  
  
_Blah, blah, blah_. Seiji thought as the teacher started calling out names. He was in his second year of college at Tokyo University, so he knew the rules. It was different than high school. In college, they don't give a damn if you attend class or not. As long as they get their money, it's all good for them.  
  
"Date Seiji."  
  
His head rose at the mention of his name. He raised his hand and the teacher nodded. "Sage or Seiji is fine, sensei."  
  
The teacher nodded and continued to call out names. Seiji, better known as Sage, scanned the room. There were a variety of people here. Short, tall, dark headed, light headed. It was a mixture. Kind of like…a freak show.  
  
"Hashiba Touma."  
  
"I would prefer Rowen, but you can call me Touma if you wish, sensei."  
  
Hashiba Touma (Rowen) had been Sage's friend for about four years now. He had dark blue hair and eyes. The man was smart. With an IQ of 250, Sage knew Rowen wouldn't have a problem in any of his classes. He looked at Rowen through the corner of his eye. He was dressed like he usually was. His clothes weren't ironed and had several wrinkles. The man looked like that every morning. You'd think an nineteen year old could take better care of himself.  
  
"Kazeno Ameko."  
  
Sage looked across the room to find the person that named belonged to. He spotted her when she rose her hand and spoke.  
  
"Amaya please."  
  
The girl was _French_! He could tell by her accent. Since when did French people start coming to Japan? He was dumbstruck, but she was rather cute. She had shoulder length brown hair and, from what he could see, a purple streak going from her temple. Now that was strange…  
  
"Mouri Shin."  
  
The brown-headed man looked up. He was seated beside Rowen, "Cye will do."  
  
He couldn't talk about strange people. Cye was part English part Japanese. He spoke with a strong English accent. He had very shaggy brown hair that barely touched his collar and sea green eyes. Cye didn't care much for his look, so he just wore a plain-striped light blue and white button up shirt with a pair of red jeans. He had to make a mental note to show Cye how to pick out clothes in the morning.  
  
"Rai-Utano Hana."  
  
When Sage didn't hear anyone reply, he got curious. The name belonged to a woman; he knew that much, but no one claimed it. He looked at the teacher and saw her shake her head lightly. She proceeded down the list, which was starting to bore Sage. She had probably already gone through thirty names. Who the hell took this class?!  
  
"Rei Faun Josephine."  
  
_Rei Faun. Isn't that Kento's last name?_ He looked at Rowen with his eyebrow raised. Rowen only shrugged. Cye smiled and pointed behind them. They both turned to look at whom the name belonged to.  
  
A woman, who looked a lot like Kento in the face, raised her hand. She had the same hair and eye color as Kento, dark blue and granite. She had a rather muscular build, but you could tell she was female. Her breasts stood out the most. _Damn!_ All three thought at the same time. She had to have been a C cup, if not close to a D!  
  
"Uhh…call me Josephine or Jo. It don't matter to me."  
  
"As you wish," The teacher marked Josephine down as present and looked at the next name on the list, "Sanada Rekino."  
  
Sage, Rowen, and Cye almost fell out of their seats. They had many conversations with their friend Ryo about his little sister. He never mentioned her name. The guys thought it was probably too much for him to handle. He had told them that his little sister had died in a fire with his grandparents ten years ago, which meant Ryo would've been nine at the time. Sage noticed that no one had claimed that name. She marked her off the list and continued with the other names.  
  
Sage didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. He looked at Rowen, "Do you think that could've been Ryo's sister?"  
  
Rowen shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not a psychic. Besides, Ryo told us his sister died in that fire, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but still…you never know," Sage said quietly.  
  
Cye leaned over his desk slightly to join his friends, "Sage may be right, Ro. Maybe Ryo's sister wasn't in the house with his grandparents during the fire."  
  
The side of Rowen's lips moved slightly and he shrugged his right elbow and flexed his fingers, "But she could have been. As it stands, she's not here so we'll never know."  
  
After the teacher finished calling row, she turned around and told the class to open their books. As she was about to start the class itself, the door opened. She turned around to see two women standing there.  
  
Sage looked up from his desk and had to blink twice before he could think again. That same blonde girl from this morning was standing in the doorway of the classroom with another girl, who had raven hair and…purple eyes? She looked very familiar, meaning the black headed one. She seemed to resemble…Ryo, but maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. He shook his head from the thought and nudged Rowen.  
  
"What?" Rowen asked sternly.  
  
Sage pointed towards the doorway, "Cye and I may have been right."  
  
Cye and Rowen both looked towards the doorway and saw what Sage was pointing at. Two women. One had waist length, wavy blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. While the other one had long, _very_ long black hair and amethyst eyes. Rowen raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't look familiar, but then again she did.  
  
They heard a chuckling sound behind them and turned to see the girl called Josephine with her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. The one called Amaya nudged her softly, trying to get her to stop. Josephine shook her head and mouthed, "I can't!" and laid her head on the desk, her shoulders still moving from her laughter.  
  
Sage turned his attention back to the blonde in the doorway. She did something to him, and he didn't like that. Usually, he was the one who did this to women. He had never felt this way about a woman. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss the breath out of her while making love to her all night long. But why? Why did he feel this way all of the sudden?  
  


*~*  
  


Rekino and Hana stood in the doorway of the classroom. Hana tried to hide her embarrassment. _Everyone here…is staring at me. God, I feel like a clown in a freak show._ She looked at the teacher and stepped forward, "Gomen nasai, sensei."  
  
Rekino stood behind Hana with her arms crossed. She looked around the room and spotted Amaya and Josephine. She waved slightly to Amaya, who did the same. Josephine had her head on her desk, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. _Oh yeah, I know Josephine would get a kick out of this._  
  
The teacher didn't look very pleased at all, "It's quite alright. Just don't let it happen again, but I'm going to need an excuse why you two disturbed my class."  
  
Hana was about to speak when Rekino took over her job. _Oh no Rekino. Please don't embarrass me._  
  
Rekino unfolded her arms and stepped forward, "I hit the snooze button on my alarm. Well, I mean, I didn't 'tap' it. I _hit_ it, if you know what I mean, and it fell in the floor. I guess it broke the alarm, but the clock works fine, I don't know why." She heard Josephine's laughter get the best of her. She decided to continue, "It took me fifteen minutes to get ready. I was playing with the radio inside my car, because nothing is on in the morning except stupid talk show people." She looked at Hana, who was blushing furiously, "Oh, and I don't know about her. She had a doctor's appointment this morning around six thirty. I reckon the higher power told her I was going to be late so she _graciously_ waited on me. I think that's it." She stopped to rub her chin, "Yeah, that's it."  
  
The teacher wasn't one bit amused, "Well, it seems that I have a comedian in my class. What's your name?"  
  
"Sanada Rekino. Call me Rekino."  
  
The teacher nodded and marked her down in the book and glanced at the blonde girl, "And you are?"  
  
Hana gave one of her fake smiles and bowed slightly, "Rai-Utano Hana. I'm fine with Hana."  
  
Rekino giggled slightly, "That or you can call her 'Blonde Bombshell' or 'Marilyn Monroe'." She quickly moved away from Hana, knowing she was about to be slapped.  
  
The teacher glared at Rekino before she spoke, "If you two plan to attend my class, please be here on time. I do not like for my class to be interrupted while I'm teaching. Is that understood?" She placed a hand on her hip, staring at the two girls.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Both of them replied together.  
  
"Good, now take a seat. You'll have to get the information I've already discussed from another student," The teacher turned back around and proceeded with class.  
  
Hana and Rekino walked up the steps of the classroom and took a seat beside Amaya and Josephine, who was still laughing. Rekino put her book bag behind her chair as Hana put hers under the desk. Before Rekino sat down, Hana slapped her hard on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Rekino hissed lightly. "What was that for?"  
  
"Not as if you noticed, but you really embarrassed me! Thanks Rekino! Thanks a lot!" Hana whispered harshly.  
  
Rekino looked at her friend, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Hana gave her the 'yeah right' look and turned her attention to the teacher. Rekino sighed in frustration. This just wasn't her day. She turned towards Josephine when she was tapped on the arm.  
  
Josephine wiped the tears from her eyes, "Fashionably late, as usual, huh?"  
  
Rekino flashed her a smile, "You know it." She looked over Josephine and towards Amaya, "Sup Frenchie?"  
  
"Hi, Rekino," Amaya said quietly, "You really should work on your manners. You're very rude and inconsiderate."  
  
"No I'm not," She glanced at Hana's angered face quickly, "Okay, so maybe I am. I didn't mean to! Sheesh, you people think it's a crime."  
  
The teacher stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the chattering group, "Miss Sanada, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"  
  
Once again, all eyes were on Rekino, Josephine, Amaya, and Hana. Josephine immediately started chuckling. Amaya and Hana both blushed and covered their faces. Rekino smiled rather proudly and leaned back in her seat, arms on the back of her head.  
  
"I don't guess so. You're supposed to be sharing with us. Not the other way around."  
  
The teacher sat her book down and glared at her young, smart mouthed student, "You know, Miss Sanada, I have the authority to remove you from this classroom if needed be. Your smart aleck comments aren't needed."  
  
Rekino shrugged, "Then stop asking or ignore me. That should be simple enough, right?"  
  
The teacher blushed furiously and opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when Rekino cocked her head to the side. It was as if her student was daring her to say something else. She sighed, knowing she would have to put up with this everyday. The teacher just shook her head, picked up her book, and continued teaching class.  
  
Rekino smiled out of victory and picked up her pencil as she listened to the teacher. Hana nudged her in the ribs and spoke through their mental link.  
  
_Rekino, you're going to get yourself thrown out of here and lose your scholarship. Chill out with the smartass remarks._ Hana said threateningly.   
  
Amaya nodded her head. _Although I do not approve of how Hana stated her comment, I agree with her. You need to keep quiet._  
  
Rekino shrugged her shoulders. _Well, she walked right into it. I'm here to supposedly 'learn' something. Not be harassed by menopausing teachers. Give me a break, you guys._  
  
_Rekino's right._ Josephine piped up. _But I have to admit, you gave quit a performance. _  
  
_Just wait. The best has yet to come_. Rekino smiled slyly. Hana and Amaya sighed. They knew Rekino was right. Josephine and Rekino slapped hands underneath the desk.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Hana muttered quietly to herself.   
  


*~*  
  


After the class was over, the girls left and met back up in the courtyard. Hana sighed, thanking God that her next class wasn't with Rekino. She didn't know if she could handle listening to the smart-ass comments all day. They didn't get old … just embarrassing. Rekino and Josephine were joking around while Amaya studied some of the contents of the book for her next class. Hana just sat quietly on a bench while she waited for the time of her next class.  
  
"That was great," Josephine said, talking to Rekino. "I don't think that I've ever laughed so hard in my life. Man, Rekino, I wish that you were in all of my classes. Too bad I have Math Applications next. I hate math. It sucks." Josephine pouted to Rekino, who had English 101 next. "What about you? Do you think that you are going to like your next class?"  
  
Rekino smiled. "I don't think so, Jo. It's English 101, and I'm not really big on English, so I don't know if I'll like it or not. I do know one thing, though. I have it all by myself, which is going to suck royally. Nobody in there is going to understand me if I blurt out 'where is the cooler'." Rekino and Josephine laughed about that one for a while.   
  
While they were waiting, Hana noticed the blonde man coming up to them. She smoothed back her hair quickly, not wanting to look bad while he was there. She remained seated, hoping that he didn't notice that she had attempted to look good for him. When he reached her, she acted like she was reading a book intently and didn't notice him.  
  
He cleared his throat and Hana looked up. "Well," he said slyly. "Now that I know your name, Hana, how about that number?" He smiled at her. She didn't reply, but rather looked like she was deep in thought. After a while, he repeated himself. "So, how about that number?"  
  
Hana looked over at Rekino. "What do you think? Should I give him my number?" Hana grinned. Rekino knew what she was doing. She was toying with him. Rekino loved that.  
  
"I guess," Rekino said. "That is, as long as he doesn't call at some ungodly hour like nine o'clock." Rekino laughed to herself. She loved playing along with Hana in these games. They had done this many times while they were in high school.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Like nine o'clock at night?" He looked over at Rekino now, not believing that they actually went to bed that early.  
  
"No," Rekino said with a smirk. "Like nine in the morning. I'm still asleep then. I don't have a class until like eleven, except tomorrow, when I have to get up extra early and be here at eight." Rekino dropped her head. She hated to get up so early. It was like she was back in high school.  
  
"Don't worry," Hana said kindly to her friend of many years. "I'll unplug the computer before or right at midnight so you at least get some sleep." She purposely turned her attention away from the blonde man, trying to tease him a little. _Of course I'll give you my number, baby. You should figure that much. I'm not the kind to turn down an offer like that._  
  
The blonde man cleared his throat again. "So, what do you say? Are you going to give me your number?" He flashed her a smile that made her weak in the knees. She couldn't help herself that way. _Yeah, go ahead. You know you want to. Just pull out a pen and write it down, gorgeous. I'll call you. I promise. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you … completely._  
  
Hana smiled at him again and took a pen from her purse. She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. She felt the heat from his body, and she felt the slight shock as they touched. It sent chills up and down her spine. _How is this happening to me? I can't believe this. Waitaminute, I can play that game, too._ "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to give my number to strangers. I guess that you're out of luck."  
  
Sage couldn't believe her. She was almost exactly like him, and he didn't like that. He didn't like to be played with. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "My name is Date Seiji, but you can call me Sage," he said. _And anything else you want to call me, baby. I don't mind._  
  
Hana smiled and turned his hand over. On his palm, she wrote the number for her and Rekino's apartment. She smiled and returned his hand to him. "There you go. Now you be sure and call me. I don't like to wait, because I'm rather impatient." Hana was about to turn around when Sage leaned over and kissed her. "Don't you think that was a little forward, Seiji?" Hana asked. She pretended to be angry, but she wasn't doing a good job. It didn't make her angry. It made her want him even more.  
  
Sage smiled. "No, I don't think so. I'll call you tonight. Be waiting." Without another word, Sage turned around and walked off in the direction of his next class, which reminded Hana that she had to get to class.  
  
"Girls, we've gotta get going if we're going to be on time for our next class." The girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hana still had about ten minutes, so she sat back down to gather her thoughts. "You better call me, Date Seiji," Hana said quietly to herself. _Hmm…Date Hana. Not bad, girl. That actually sounds pretty good. Hana Date. Date Hana. I like it._  
  


*~*  
  


As Sage was walking to his next class, all he could think about was that blonde woman, Hana. He looked down at the palm of his hand and smiled. _Hana Rai-Utano, you better be waiting. I'll call you all right. Not only that, but I'll find you too. You won't know what hit you, baby doll._ Someone calling his name interrupted his thoughts. It was his friend, Sanada Ryo.  
  
"Hey Sage! Wait up man!" Ryo's shaggy black hair whipped in the wind as he jogged towards Sage, "You looked deep in thought, bud. What happened?"  
  
Sage looked down at his hand and smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all." _Now she's got me lying to my friends. Oh Hana, you've already gotten to me._ "What class do you have next?"  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, "Psychology."  
  
Sage would have laughed at Ryo's expression, but he saw something. His eyes darted to the left, and walking into a classroom, was none other than Hana. He watched her hips swaying back and forth. He couldn't contain his excitement. _Oh…by the Gods in Heaven, look at her. Mmm…mmm…mmm…I can't wait to get my hands on **that**! _He licked his dry lips and continued to stare at her.  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay, man? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
Sage smiled and shook his head, "You're imagining things, Ryo." He couldn't bear to take his eyes off Hana. The woman had him completely hypnotized. He didn't know why, she just did.  
  


*~*  
  


As Hana was making her way to her second class for the day, she saw him. Sage was standing in the hall next to Ryo, but that wasn't what excited her. He was staring straight at _her_. As she reached for the door, Hana winked and smiled at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and added a little more 'swing' to her hips.  
  
_I love playing with men. But Sage, for some odd reason, has this affect on me. I can't figure out why, but I hope to the Gods that he calls me._ Hana looked at her watch and saw that she was almost late, so she decided to leave her thoughts where they were and get to her next class. She walked in the door of her Psychology class and took a random seat that wasn't near anyone.  
  
While she was applying makeup, she didn't notice that someone had taken a seat behind her. She finished touching up her lipstick and put her compact away. When she looked over to see what had caught her eye, she noticed that it was Ryo … and he was sitting right behind her. He was staring intently at her until the teacher walked in.  
  
The teacher, an older man, who appeared to be in his late forties, tapped a pointer on the podium to get everyone's attention. As the students looked up at him, he began to speak. "I will call your names out for the first day. After today, as I hope you have guessed, I will expect you to be here on time. If not, that is your problem. I will warn you that this is not high school. I do not give make up work or notes. As a matter of fact, I don't give notes at all. I speak. It is up to you to write down what you think is important. Is that understood?" He looked up to see a sea of baffled faces. "Good."  
  
Hana tried to block out the teacher. She would listen to what he had to say later. After all, she had intelligently brought a tape recorder. As he called out the various names, Hana focused on her thoughts of Sage. She tried to concentrate, but it wasn't working, so she returned to listening to the professor call out names. "This is so boring …" Hana said to herself quietly. A person next to her looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Rai-Utano, Hana," the professor called out. He looked up to see where she was sitting. He did not receive a response automatically, so he repeated himself. "Rai-Utano, Hana. Hana Rai-Utano. Are you out there, Miss Rai-Utano?"  
  
Hana froze. _I can't respond or Ryo will know who I am. What the hell am I going to do now?_  
  


*~*

  
Amaya Kazeno sat in the front row of her class. She liked to be up front so that she could see everything that the teacher was doing. She smiled as the teacher introduced herself to the class. She seemed like a very nice person, not like Amaya's other teachers. She smiled frequently and tried to remember the students' names from when she called them out. Amaya sighed with content. She always enjoyed school, but this was far better than she could have hoped.   
  
A guy from her first class, Rowen, sat next to Amaya. He felt that she would be "safe" to sit beside. She seemed polite, unlike most of the boozehounds that you can find in college. Plus, he had to focus. This was a tough class to be in for only his second year in college. It was Chemistry. Rowen sighed to himself, regretting the choice that he made when he was deciding on what career path to choose. It was going to be a long, tough road, but Rowen enjoyed it, so he decided that he would stick with it.   
  
When the teacher excused herself for a phone call, Rowen took that chance to talk to Amaya, a girl that was also in his first class of the day, Western Civilization. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked his way with a polite smile. "Yes?" She had a French accent, and Rowen knew that he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to convince her that he should know the information that he was seeking.   
  
Rowen cleared his throat quietly before speaking. "Are you Amaya Kazeno?" When she nodded, Rowen continued. "Well, I noticed you in my first class, Western Civilization. I also noticed that you were seated beside someone that I found rather interesting." Rowen paused for a minute to let Amaya gain her thoughts. "Do you know who I am talking about?"  
  
Amaya looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, I have two friends that I think would find you interesting as well. One of them would probably find you more interesting for yourself, and the other … well, she would probably find your body the most interesting thing about you." Amaya smiled to herself. She didn't like to speak that way about her friends, but it was true.  
  
Rowen lost his train of thought for a moment. He was too interested in the way this conversation was sounding. "Oh, really? Well, I'm not really superficial. Tell me about the one who would like me for who I really am, please." Rowen waited patiently. He was focused on what she had to say. Then, he decided, he would get back to his point.  
  
Amaya let out a little giggle. "Well, that would be Rekino. She's very nice, too … although sometimes I do not approve of her behavior …" Before she could finish, Rowen jumped in.  
  
"Do you mean Rekino Sanada?" Amaya nodded at his question. "Oh, man … I don't know. That would mean a lot of trouble for me … I mean … does she have a brother?" Rowen looked at her hopefully.   
  
Amaya grimaced. _I don't know if I can answer that question. Just tell him, Amaya. Just say that you can't say. Tell him now. I wish that I had an excuse …_Before Amaya could make up an excuse, the instructor returned. Amaya looked at Rowen apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that. I must listen to the instructor." Without another word, Amaya turned her attention back to the front of the room and ignored Rowen.  
  
_Damn. I was so close to finding that out. Why do teachers have to be such killjoys?_


	3. A Close Call at the Omelet Shoppe

The New Edition 

Chapter Three: A Close Call at the Omelet Shoppe

_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy _

_With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ_

_Disclaimer: **Trowa'sgal2004:** Ok you know what belongs to the producers and stuff like that. Don't make us write it again. Read On!!!!!_

*~*

Rekino made her way to English 101. She wondered who would be in there that she might possibly know. She walked into the room and made her way to a table. Just as she got comfortably seated, someone plopped into the seat next to her. When she saw who it was, her eyes almost popped out of her head. The young man resembled Josephine, but was male. _Oh my dear sweet God, I have English with Kento_. She thought. 

"Hi, my name is Shuu Rei Faun, you can call me Kento though." He said flashing Rekino a smile.

"I'm…uh…Sanada Rekino. Rekino if you please." Rekino replied hoping Kento's stupid side would kick in and he wouldn't ask questions.  
  
Fortunately he didn't think about it, but simply replied, "Nice to meet you." 

Just then the teacher walked in, "This is English 101; therefore, I want all of you to know that this is not an easy class. Forget all of your high school English classes. This class will be like nothing you've ever experienced before." The teacher stopped and looked around, "Your first assignment will be a group project. You will write a two-page essay on an author. William Shakespeare, Tom Clancy, or whomever you wish.  This two-page essay will include the author's: career, home life, etc.  Now, what I want you to do is to get to know the person sitting to your left because they will be the person who you work with."

Rekino just slammed her head against the table, _Whammm!_ She could not believe this was happening. Of all people to be teamed up with, why did it have to be Kento? It wasn't that she didn't like Kento, but he was a friend of Ryo's and she knew Kento had a big mouth and tells everything he did that day. She didn't need this, not yet.

The sound of her head hitting the table startled the teacher, "Are you alright dear?"

Rekino thought for a minute, then replied, "I don't remember if I locked my car or not." _What kind of excuse is that, I can come up with something better that. Oh well too late now._

"Well, maybe you did." The teacher responded, "Try not to hit you head again, please?"

"Hai, sensei." Rekino said at the thought of what else could go wrong that day.

Kento felt there was something more to her hitting her head **that** hard, "Hey, you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy," Rekino replied. "So let's get this over with. Now if you ask a question that I don't want to answer, I just won't answer it, okay?"  
  


*~*  
  


The teacher looked around as he repeated himself again, "I'll give you one last chance, Miss Rai-Utano. Are you here or not?"  
  
Hana looked around nervously. She was sweating bullets. _This cannot be happening! Why me? If I raise my hand, Ryo's gonna know. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ She glanced at the teacher and starting raising her hand. _God dammit. I hate to have to do this, but I have no other choice_…"Gomen nasai, sensei. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
The teacher snarled at his young, irresponsible student, "I hope that you'll be able to pay more attention when class really does start, Miss Rai-Utano. I'd hate to fail you." He marked her down in his book and continued with the names.  
  
Ryo sat behind her, watching the way she squirmed in her desk. _I knew it._ He remembered her. Hana had been best friends with his little sister, Rekino, many years ago. When he had seen her in Hardee's something told him he knew her from somewhere. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and moved up to whisper in her ear. "Long time no see, Hana. How have you been?"  
  
Hana's eyes widened. _Oh…son of a mother fucking bitch! Rekino's not going to be happy. I **cannot** believe this happened. Ryo now knows who I am. Worst of all, he's going to ask questions. This isn't good. I have to play it cool. Get it together, Hana-girl. _She drew in a deep breath and turned back towards Ryo, "Yeah, it has been a long time, huh?" _Oh yeah, greeeaaat move! Man, I've gotta remember to not sit here tomorrow!_  
  


*~*  
  


Kento raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Uhhh, okay. Whatever you say." He took out a pencil and looked at Rekino, "So, since we're working together, I guess we should get to know one another then, huh?"  
  
"No! I don't think that's necessary!" Rekino blurted out as her partner raised an eyebrow. _I already know everything about you, dude! I don't need to know anything else!_ She smiled innocently and continued, "So, who do you want to do the essay on?"  
  
Kento tapped the end of his pencil on the desk, "I don't know. I was thinking something along the lines of Anne Rice. Or maybe even Steven King! But I don't really enjoy reading. I like playing video games and football. If I had time, I'd ask my friend, Rowen. He's _really_ smart and reads a lot too!"  
  
"Yeah, that's great," Rekino was tempted to slam her head down on the desk again. At least she knew that Kento enjoyed playing football and video games. She thought for a minute on what author they should write about. _Oh, what was his name? He lived in Flordia.. He was really famous. Shit, I cannot think of his name!_  
  
Kento studied his partner. She reminded him of someone, but who? Her facial structure seemed familiar; even though it was a woman's, he could've sworn he saw it somewhere before. The way her bangs were going out in every which direction. Her eyes held a certain gentleness to them. _Who the hell is she?! She seems so familiar!_ He couldn't stop asking himself that one question…  
  
Who was she?  
  
Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Sanada…Ryo Sanada…Rekino Sanada…SHE'S RYO'S SISTER! Oh man! I can't believe it!_ Kento couldn't contain his excitement, but had to in order to not get berated by the teacher. He looked at Rekino with an indescribable expression, "You're Ryo's sister!"  
  
Startled by his words, Rekino was knocked out of her thinking process. She rose one of her delicately shape, raven eyebrows at his outburst, "What did you say?"  
  
Kento pointed and bounced lightly in his chair, "You're Ryo Sanada's little sister!"  
  
_OH SHIT!_ Was the only thought that popped in Rekino's head. She had to make a cover up and **fast**! "Uhhh…I don't think so, bubba. Listen, you're obviously mistaken me for someone else."  
  
"But you have to be!" He leaned in closer so that he didn't attract any 'unwanted' attention, "You look just like him! Well, Ryo doesn't have glowy, purple eyes, but still! You look just like him in the face! And the poofiness of your bangs is just like his too! You're Ryo's little sister!"  
  
_I'm so busted. _Rekino let out a long frustrated sigh. "There's no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?" He shook his head no and she continued, "Okay, okay, sheesh. Yes, I'm Ryo's sister. There, are you happy?"  
  
"Man, I knew it!" Kento exclaimed, "I can't wait to tell him! He'll be so happy that you're alive!" Before he could even blink, Rekino had grabbed Kento's wrist and applied force – too much for his liking – to the pressure point in his wrist, "Ow!"  
  
Rekino grabbed Kento by his collar with her free arm and pulled him towards her. So close that their noses were almost touching, "Don't you _dare_! If I wanted Ryo to know, I would've already told him I was alive and well, understand? If you tell him, Kento, so help me God…I'll kick your ass faster than you can _blink_ an eye, got it?"  
  
The only possible thing he could do was whimper and nod his head.  
  
"Good." She released her grip on both his collar and wrist, "Now that that's settled, let's get back to work. How about we do our essay on William Faulkner? He's a well known and respected writer."  
  
Kento rubbed his wrist, "Yeah. Sounds good to me." He straightened out his collar and stared down at his wrist. She had _hurt _him! Not only that, but she was a _woman_. He had never meet a woman who could actually hurt him!…Well, except for his mother, but that was different. His eyes were fixed on her as she wrote down their choice in author. He thought back to what she had just told him.  
  
_"I'll kick your ass faster than you can blink an eye, got it?"_  
  
Kento frowned. _Yeah, right. She couldn't land a finger on me. Much less have me begging for her mercy_. He stared down at his wrist again and he grimaced. _That was pure luck. I wasn't expecting it. Well, I don't know how she did that, but DAMN! It's already starting to bruise. _  
  
Ronin Warrior or no Ronin Warrior, but that shit hurt like hell!  
  


*~*  
  


Professor Akina sat at the front of his Math Applications class. He had given a test to see how much his students remembered from their old high school or recent college math classes. He looked at the clock and turned his attention towards the class.  
  
"Pencils down. Pass the tests forward."  
  
Josephine smiled and passed her test to the person in front of her. She actually thought the test was pretty damn easy, considering it was pre-algebra. To her left, that British guy from her first class passed his test forward as well. She had been talking to him before the class started. Cye Mouri was his name, and Josephine thought he was pretty damn cute. To Cye's left, was Sage Date, who, in Josephine's opinion, looked like Mary Tyler Moore, only with blonde hair.  
  
Professor Akina looked around after all of the tests were passed forward. Not saying a word, he walked around and took the tests from every person on the front row. After placing them on his desk, he picked up a stack of papers that had been rolled up like a scroll, "This is what we have to learn by the end of the semester."  
  
It didn't look like that much. The professor grinned morbidly at the sound of relief and delight by his students. Using his chair as a step, he climbed on top of his desk. Standing on the edge and holding the first page of the scroll over his head, he released the others to trail down from his hand to the floor, bounce twice, and continued rolling for another four feet. He enjoyed the sound of tall, muscled jocks burst into tears. The truth was, it's what kept this man coming back to his job year after year.  
  
"And if we don't cover it all…I'll still get paid and you'll still see it on your final. That way it works out for all of us."  
  
"How do you expect us to learn all of that in one semester?" A student asked.  
  
Professor Akina grinned, "I learned it all in one semester. How do you think I came to teach this class?"  
  
Josephine just stared in complete astonishment. He expected her to learn all of that in less than four months. She looked towards Cye and nudged him in the side, "What a blowhard."  
  
Cye nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to the professor when he noticed that man wasn't done talking yet.  
  
Professor Akina dropped his part of the scroll and hopped down off his desk, "And just so you know, this is not a daycare. I'm not going to spend my time with each and every one of you when you have a problem. In this class, I do ten percent of the teaching; the book does eighty percent. The other ten percent will consist of one simple principle: teach yourself. This test that you just took is an assessment test. The next time you come in this class, there will be a seating arrangement. The lowest scored people will be at the front of the class, and the high scoring people will be at the back. I do this for a simple reason: My daughter spent three years and twenty thousand dollars of _my_ money trying to pass a history course when the truth is she just wasn't paying attention. If you didn't try on this test, you're probably not very motivated to try in my class."  
  
He walked behind his desk pulled out the small end of a fishing rod. The real flexible part, "If you fall asleep in my class, your parents will know it and so will everyone else."  
  
Sage shifted in his seat. He made note to never sleep in this man's class. _Geez, fall asleep in here and I'll have a big whelp across my neck._  
  
"I don't like to give pop quizzes, they are a waste of my time and in my opinion, a pop quiz is just a way to torture students. It's not a real basis of assessing this class's progress. So, you will not have another pop quiz in this class unless I crawl through the window in overalls and a straw hat with test in hand. As for now," He glanced at his clock again, "You are dismissed."  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino's class had been dismissed early for a professor's conference. She and Kento walked out of class together, talking about how badly Rekino would hurt him if he revealed her identity. Kento grimaced, remembering how she had injured him before. He didn't want that to happen again.   
  
"Now, here's my number so you can call me. Be sure that you don't call me while you're around Ryo, okay? You'll have to ask for me, and then you'll just ruin everything." Rekino took out a pen and pulled Kento's hand toward her. She wrote the number to her and Hana's apartment on it. After she had finished, Rekino leaned up and kissed Kento lightly on the cheek. After that, she walked away.  
  
Rekino noticed Josephine and Amaya in the courtyard, so she walked toward them. She knew that Hana would be out soon, and that would be a common and easy spot for her to find the rest of the girls. Rekino sat down on the bench and started talking to Josephine. She didn't get much time to speak. She heard quick footsteps coming her way.  
  
*~*  
  
Hana bolted out of the classroom when the teacher dismissed them before Ryo even had the chance to talk to her. When she reached the outside of the building, she scanned the courtyard for Rekino. After spotting her, Hana dashed over to her. She pulled Rekino aside, out of breath, and told her the news. "Ryo knows who I am."  
  
That one sentence seemed to hit Rekino like a ton of bricks. She was almost knocked off of her feet. She immediately turned the opposite way of Hana's building, trying to disguise herself from anyone's view. "How the hell did that happen? You were supposed to keep your identity a secret, dumbass," Rekino whispered to her blonde friend.  
  
"Like I could help it!" Hana whispered in an irritated voice. "It was either that or fail my class on the first day. I can't do that! I had to identify myself when the professor called on me." Hana looked away from her friend of so long for the first time in a while in anger. _It wasn't my fault. I had to do it. Like I could help it. But noooo. Does Rekino care about that? ... Yes. She does. Damn. I can't believe I'm thinking this about her. How could I be so cruel?  
  
_Rekino grabbed her friend's army gently. "Hey, Hana, I'm sorry. I know. Sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to." Rekino smiled at her. "I know what will make you feel better."  
  
*~*  
  
Kento walked up to his four friends. Sage was looking at him rather strangely. "Damn, boy. Go get you some," Sage said playfully. It was the first and only time that Sage had seen Kento attract a female. He wasn't as good looking as Sage was, after all.  
  
Kento smiled nervously. "I don't think so. That's one girl that I would never touch. She's..." Kento stopped himself before he said anything. He looked away nervously. _Oh man. I'm gonna get killed if I say anything. Could I be any stupider? ... Wait, is stupider a word? ... Hmm ... I don' t know._ Kento glanced in Rekino's direction. What he saw nearly knocked him off of his feet. "Hey! That's my cousin! JOSEPHINE! HEY! JOSEPHINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE, JOSEPHINE?!"  
  
*~*  
  
Josephine looked up, Rekino stopped talking and looked up, Hana looked up, Amaya stared in disbelief, and Mia, who had just walked up, stared in Kento's direction with a disappointed look on her face. Josephine was the first to speak. "Oh...my...God. That...is...so…embarrassing." Josephine smiled slightly and raised her hand to wave at Kento.  
  
Hana looked at Josephine and smiled. "Embarrassed?" Josephine nodded in response to Hana's question. "Exit stage left?" Hana asked. Josephine nodded again. The five girls ran in the opposite direction of the guys. They stopped a short distance from the courtyard, each of them laughing in their own way.  
  
Rekino looked at Hana, trying to catch her breath. "So, about me making you feel better … how about we all go to the Omelet Shoppe and have some lunch? We can talk about guys, Hana … since you don't talk about them that often." Rekino laughed at her sarcastic joke. "Just kidding. So, what do you girls say to that?"  
  
Mia was the first to respond. "I'm paying!" She said cheerfully. She smirked at the other girls. Rekino and Hana grimaced at her. She **always** wanted to pay for everything. Not that they were objecting! They were, after all, poor little college students. "And that's that! I don't want to hear another word about it!" Mia looked at the other girls and noticed that no one was objecting. "Good. Then it's settled. Let's go!"  
  
Josephine piped in, "Yeah! I'm starving! I'm as hungry as a hostage! I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" The other four girls looked at her with skeptical faces. "Okay, okay, so it's only been a couple of hours. I'm still hungry!"  
  
The girls decided to take different vehicles, since each one had driven their own vehicles to the college in the first place. Each headed for the parking lot to find their cars and meet up at the Omelet Shoppe.  
  
*~*  
  
The guys decided to go out to lunch together, so they all headed for the parking lot. On the way there, Ryo spotted the four girls that Hana had ran toward in the courtyard and Hana. One was, of course, Hana; another was Kento's cousin, Josephine; another was Mia; another was a girl that he had never seen before; however, he couldn't figure out who the one with the long black hair was. _Who is she? She reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it. I have to see her up close in order to figure it out. Who is that girl?_  
  
The guys arrived at their cars, which were all conveniently parked beside one another, shortly after all of the girls had departed. They decided to take a trip down memory lane and visit an Omelet Shoppe that was close by. That was Kento's idea, of course, seeing how he was the expert on food in the area.  
  
*~*  
  
When the girls got to the Omelet Shoppe, they took a seat at the round table in the corner so they could all sit together. It didn't take long for them to decide on what they wanted. Everyone ordered a waffle with side orders and Mountain Dews. As the waitress walked away to report their order, they began to talk. Hana was in the corner of the building, so she had a full view of the people coming in the restaurant.  
  
What she saw nearly knocked her out of her seat. She saw Ryo get out of his '68 Corvette and look around. Apparently, he was meeting some other people there. Hana cleared her throat. "Don't look now, Rekino, but your brother is here, and I think that he's going to be coming in. Don't you think that's a **little** problem?" Hana asked nervously.  
  
Rekino took in a deep breath. "Oh … shit." She couldn't get anything else out at the time, so she just put her head down on the table. She raised her head up, grinning evilly. "I've … got … a plan. Okay, Hana, when he comes in, you distract him and I'll leave quickly, okay?"  
  
Josephine looked at her in amazement. "What are you going to do about your food? You can't just order and leave, you know? That's kind of rude!" Josephine scowled at Rekino, who looked at **her** in amazement.   
  
This time, Amaya stepped in to keep the peace. "Rekino, she is right. That would be rather rude of you to do so after that nice waitress has already taken your order. That reminds me of a story that I know. A woman I know left her food sitting on the table without touching it and then she left. They banned her from returning to the restaurant." Amaya sighed in disappointment. "Sad story, really. She was otherwise a very nice person."  
  
Rekino glared at Amaya cruelly. "So, Miss Etiquette, what next? A lesson in tea? I mean, really, you could think of something better." When Rekino saw how she had hurt Amaya's feelings, she was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry Amaya. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But seriously, what do you think that I should do?" Before Rekino had a chance to hear a response, the guys had walked in the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryo was joking with Rowen as they walked in. Rowen was telling him all of the recent jokes that he had heard, and Ryo was about to completely forget about Hana ... until he saw her. She was sitting at one of the corner tables with her three other friends. Curiously, Ryo walked over to the table. He kissed Mia on the cheek and smiled at Hana.   
  
"Well, Mia, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? I've already met Hana, of course. She was my sister's best friend, after all." Ryo smiled at Hana, who returned a nervous smile, but tried to play it off. Before Mia could introduce Ryo, he noticed that there was an extra plate on the table. "Wait, whose plate is this? There are only four of you, but five plates. That doesn't make very much sense." He glared at Hana suspiciously.

Josephine laughed. "You don't know me or my cousin very well, do you? That's my plate. I just had them sit it down right beside me. I'm hungry, you know." Josephine smiled at Ryo. 

He accepted that answer. Mia went on to introduce the only other person left to Ryo. "Ryo, this is Amaya Kazeno. She's French. You've already met Josephine Rei Faun ... who speaks for herself. Josephine, Amaya, this is Ryo Sanada." She frowned at Josephine, who didn't really notice.

Ryo extended his hand to take Amaya's. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it lightly before softly returning it to her. She blushed lightly, having forgotten what that felt like. "Pleased to meet you, Amaya. I always look forward to seeing fresh new faces."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Sanada. You are a well-mannered gentleman. I see why Mia likes you so." Amaya barely raised her voice above a whisper, not wanting to appear rude. She was always a little shy around new people ... well, people in general. It was just her nature.

Ryo smiled and kissed Mia again on the cheek. "I have to go and sit with the guys. You are all welcome to come over if you like and sit with us. We would enjoy the company. It gets kind of boring with only guys around you all the time, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't. Women are always so ... cheery and interesting. I would much rather be around all of you than the guys."

"Oh, stop Ryo, really. You shouldn't try to flatter us like that so much. You should just be your plain old self. I like you better like that than when you're so formal. Amaya doesn't mind, and neither does anyone else. Anyway, we would come sit with you guys, but we don't have a lot of time. We have to eat and get out of here." Hana flashed Ryo a genuine smile. "Or else we would come sit with you."

"That's okay, Hana, I know that you girls are busy. I'll talk to you later, Mia, and it was nice to meet you, Josephine and Amaya. I'll talk to you all soon, I'm sure." Ryo smiled and waved politely before walking off to join the guys on the other side of the restaurant.

After he was clearly out of sight, Hana sighed deeply. "Thank goodness he's gone. I thought for sure that he would find out." She kicked her feet under the table, making contact with a very frustrated Rekino.

"Hey! You could watch it, you know! I've only been under here for the whole conversation! It's hot and cramped, and I'm really hungry!" Rekino returned to her chair and removed her silverware from its holder. She stabbed into her steak and cut a large piece out. She stuffed it into her mouth and chewed furiously. Even Josephine couldn't have matched that bite. After she had swallowed and taken a drink, she looked at the other girls. "What? I was hungry."

*~*

Ryo walked to the other side of the restaurant, where his four friends were sitting patiently. They had waited on him to order so that he wouldn't get something that he didn't want. He ordered steak. It was what he had been craving for a while. "I saw Mia. She was out with her friends," Ryo said as he sat down.

Rowen looked at him curiously. "You know, I don't recall you ever mentioning 'friends' of Mia's. Who are they? What do they look like?" Rowen smiled. "Sorry, man. We'll talk later. If we don't Sage will go over there and steal all of their hearts. Then I won't stand a chance." He laughed. 

The guys waited patiently for their food. It had been a while since they had gone out ... well, just the guys. Mia was always with them. While they waited, they talked about "guy stuff", which meant girls. Rowen's talk about Mia's friends had brought back stories of old girlfriends.

Rowen, of course, was the first to speak. "Do you remember that girl that you made out with, Kento? I don't remember her very well, but she was like your first girlfriend. Do you remember? I caught you two in the living room. You said she was choking. Do you remember that?"

Kento sighed. "Yes, and she was my third girlfriend. We were in the kitchen, and she was choking! We weren't making out, like you thought. I promise she was choking. Kissing in the kitchen isn't sanitary. I would never risk being unsanitary around food." Kento looked at Rowen with an evil stare.

Rowen laughed. "Yeah, right, Kento! Choking! And I'm Jack Nicholson! She was choking 'bout as much as you hate food!" Rowen was laughing so hard now, that he was about to cry. Before he could make fun of Kento anymore, though, the food came, so he had to stop. The guys spent their meal in silence, other than the occasional comment about the food.

*~*  
  
Back at the table with the girls, Rekino, Josephine, and Mia were chatting with one another about the plans for the rest of the day while Hana and Amaya ate in silence. Amaya would occasionally throw a comment out towards the other girls while Hana was just completely silent.  
  
Rekino frowned slightly at her friend's abnormal behavior. Usually Hana was the one to bring life to a conversation, but she just seemed so…sad today. Rekino lightly nudged Hana with her elbow, "What's wrong?"  
  
The blonde sighed out loud. The fork in Hana's right hand absently ran over the syrup on her plate while her cheek rested in her left hand. She closed her midnight blue eyes and spoke softly. "Nothing."  
  
Before Rekino could speak, a **male** voice was heard.  
  
"Someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn't frown. You never know who's falling in love with your smile."  
  
Hana's head turned so sharply to the right that her neck instantly popped. She looked up into the eyes of the person that addressed her and was met by a pair of silver orbs – correction, one silver orb. A sheet of luscious blonde hair covered the other eye.  Her heart almost skipped a beat. It was the one person who was causing her all of this confusion.  
  
The man smiled, "What a coincidence to see you up here, Hana. I surely would've thought you'd be at your home waiting for my phone call."  
  


*~*

  
The guys had been so wrapped up in their idle chat that they didn't notice when Sage got up and left. Rowen doubled over in laughter after being reminded of one of his many past girlfriends, but immediately stopped laughing when he started choking slightly. Cye patted him on the back trying to calm his blue haired friend down.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes at his goofy friends and looked towards Sage to ask him how his food was when he noticed Sage's chair was empty. He tilted his head to the side and raised one of his black eyebrows, "Where's Sage?"  
  
Kento looked up from his plate when Ryo announced that their blonde friend was missing. His eyes started scanning the room until he found what he was looking for. Sage was at the other end of the restaurant talking with a blonde girl and beside her was Rekino, "There he is! He's over there talking with some girl!" He pointed towards the table and noticed someone else. It was his younger cousin. "Josephine? HEY, JOSEPHINE!"  
  
Before Cye could say anything, Kento was already half way across the restaurant waving frantically at his cousin. Cye covered his mouth as he slightly laughed, "I guess no one ever told Kento that yelling while people were eating was rude."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rowen said in annoyance. He looked at Cye and raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you look so much like a girl when you do that."  
  
Cye's happy personality was turned upside down, "That really wasn't necessary, smurf boy."  
  
"SMURF BOY?!" Rowen yelled, standing up, "I'll give ya 'smurf boy', you British pansy!"  
  
Ryo jumped in-between his friends, "Calm down you two. Stop acting childish." A pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. _Dammit. I'm starting to sound like Mia_. Speaking of his lover, he glanced behind his shoulder to see her. She was beautiful, sitting there and laughing at Kento's antics. That's when he noticed **her**, the girl with long black hair that had gotten to him earlier that day. She hadn't been at the table before, and he hadn't seen her walk in, so how was she able to get past him? Unless he missed something earlier.  
  
"Yo Ryo," Rowen's voice brought Ryo crashing back to reality, "What're you staring at? More importantly, **who** are you staring at?"  
  
Ryo pushed his chair in and looked at Cye and Rowen, "I need to go talk with those girls. I'll be back in a minute." He turned away from his friends and started walking towards the girls' table.  
  
Rowen and Cye looked at one another and shrugged. They, too, pushed their chairs in and followed Ryo towards the other table.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino couldn't help but laugh at Josephine's facial expressions every time Kento asked her a question. It seemed that not only was he a human garbage disposal, but an auctioneer as well. She put another piece of steak into her mouth and chewed lightly. As she reached for her drink, someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she, literally, started choking on her food.  
  
Behind her was none other than her brother, Ryo Sanada. And he was staring at her with those intense tiger blue eyes. Kento and Josephine looked up when they heard Rekino and both went silent, Amaya cleared her throat, Mia lowered her head and said a silent prayer, and Hana stopped talking with Sage, who too looked at the scenario before him.  
  
Rekino grabbed her cup and drank half of the liquid. She was still trying to catch her breath when Ryo's deep, curious voice startled her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," He said rather politely.  
  
Rekino shook her head, "No, it's fine."  
  
Ryo smiled at her and decided to keep going, "I know this may sound weird, but it seems like I should know you from somewhere. Who are you?"


	4. New Enemies and Allies Arise

The New Edition 

Chapter Four: New Enemies and Allies Arise

_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy _

_With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ_

_Disclaimer: **MiMeQ**: "Ronin Warriors and co. are © of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. Rekino Sanada, Hana Rai-Utano, Ameko Amaya Kazeno, Josephine Rei Faun, and all of the other characters that you **do not** recognize belong to MLR, TG, Winter, and myself."  
  
I didn't have to type that over. I can copy and paste._  
  
*~*  
  
"Ummmm…" Rekino had to choose her words wisely or she would end up giving everything away. She blinked and smiled at Ryo, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Josephine, having taken noticed of the situation, decided she had to do something to get Rekino out of this mess. She glanced around the table. Food…nah! She wouldn't use that unless she was desperate. Forks and knives…well, she could just start throwing them at Ryo, but that would be too stupid. Josephine sighed as she looked around the table for something to use. Her eyes glanced over a glass then stopped and went back. That was it!  Josephine looked to her left and noticed Hana was wearing a silk, white t-shirt. _PERFECT! Oh God, she's probably gonna kill me for this, but oh well. I'll pray to the Ancient's I'll survive the night._  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Josephine "accidentally" moved her hand, knocking over her drink, and landing right into Hana's lap. The blonde moved her chair back and shot up, holding her arms out a little.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
That's when Amaya jumped out of her chair and glared daggers at Hana, "I beg your pardon?! Hana, you know that it's not very ladylike to use curse words!"  
  
Josephine grabbed some napkins out of the holder, "I'm sorry Hana! Here!" Just as she jumped up, she ended up knocking over another drink onto Hana, which caused the blonde's rage to flare up higher.  
  
Hana seemed like fire would start shooting out her eyes at any moment, "Dammit Josephine! Can't you watch what the hell you're doing?"  
  
While cleaning up the mess, Amaya still continued to berate her friends, "Hana, you shouldn't curse! What would God think of you then? And Josephine, you need to learn to watch what you're doing!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sage's eyes roamed over Hana's body as he realized he could see through her shirt! He's mouth opened slightly and he let out a small whimper. _I see boobies! She has a nice pair! OOH! I love the color of her bra! _As it so happened, Hana was wearing a bra that was dark green. _She's so sexy…_ "Here, let me help you with that." _So I can get a better look_.   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Hana said quietly. _Touch me all you want, baby. I'm yours for the taking_.  
  
Ryo and the others had opted in helping with cleaning up the mess. Just as Rekino was about to help, she felt Josephine grab her wrist. The raven-haired woman looked up at her friend long enough to see Josephine mouth _GO!_.  Rekino nodded and, quickly and quietly, made her escape from the table and out into the parking lot.  
  
Once outside, Rekino dug her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door to her 4-Runner, and jumped in. She didn't even buckle her seatbelt before the keys were in the ignition and she had put the car in gear. As she was backing up, she noticed that the car on the right side of her belonged to someone. The tag on the back said _Tenku_. She smiled knowing it belonged to the Strata warrior, but what the hell kind of car was it? She shook her head of the thought and put the car in drive, slamming her foot on the gas.  
  
*~*  
  
Back inside the restaurant, everything had seemed to settle down. Hana was cleaned up and drying slowly, Amaya was calming her nerves, and Josephine was apologizing profusely.  
  
Just as Ryo was about to turn his attention back to the girl he was talking to earlier, tires squealing on the pavement got his attention. Everyone turned to look out the window just as Rekino was pulling out of the parking area. She rolled down her window and waved at them before getting on the highway, heading east.  
  
"Well, if she didn't want to talk to me that badly she should've said so," Ryo said in annoyance, "Does she have something against me?"  
  
Josephine shook her head, "Not really, it's just more complex than that – OW! Why'd you hit me Hana?!"   
  
"Because!" The blonde changed attitudes and looked towards Ryo, "She told me she had a meeting with someone this afternoon at the University."  
  
"Oh," Ryo took quick notice of Hana's actions. Josephine was about to say something she shouldn't have said, but Hana stopped her before she could. _If I want to find out more about her, then I'll have to confront each of them alone. If I don't, then something else like this will happen._  
  
Amaya raised one of her delicately shaped eyebrows, "Do you gentlemen want to join us?"  
  
"SURE!" Kento exclaimed and pulled up a seat between Amaya and Josephine.  
  
_Oh, this is going to be looooooovely._ Josephine thought but forced a smile on her face. She looked towards her other side and saw that Cye had pulled up a chair beside her.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.  
  
"Nah uh," Josephine replied in a dreamy like state. _He's so cute! God, I'd love to get a piece of that_.  
  
Sage had taken the safer route and sat in-between Hana and Amaya while Rowen sat on the other side of Amaya. To Rowen's left was Mia and next to her was Ryo. The girls actually enjoyed being able to sit with the other guys, but Rekino was all on their minds.  
  
*~*  
  
_Damn, I'm surprised I haven't gotten a ticket yet_. Rekino had found it humorous that she had never encountered a cop while she was on the highway. Currently, the raven was in a fifty miles an hour speed zone while the speedometer on her dash read about seventy-five miles an hour. She cringed at the thought of being pulled over right now. She had already ran five red lights, so what was next? Rear ending someone? God, she hoped not.  
  
Rekino actually stopped at the next red light while she was deep in thought about her brother. She couldn't help but think he was probably probing the other girl's minds to find out why she had left so soon. But then again, she had no other choice in the matter. She looked off to the side and closed her eyes slightly, that's when she heard it.  
  
_"Turn left at the next intersection."_  
  
Her head shot up and she looked around in a dazed state. What the hell was that? More importantly, **who** the hell was that? She was about to shake the thought when she heard it again.  
  
_"Turn left and all will be revealed."_  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Rekino questioned to nothing. She looked ahead and saw the next turning lane was not even sixty feet in front of her. When the light turned green, she hit the gas and put on her blinker. Carefully crossing traffic, she went down this road that some strange voice had told her to go down. _Normally I don't do anything for a spooky voice, but why do I do this? Why am I going out of my way to see nothing but freakin' nature?_   
  
Just as she was turning around, a sound echoed in the air as the ground shook with immense force. Rekino slammed on the brakes, her head flying forward and hit the steering wheel.  The smell of fresh blood and fried human flesh filled the air. Nature had been set on fire as tree's were caught a blaze. Birds and other woodland creatures sought shelter elsewhere as they were forced to leave their homes.  
  
Rekino's arms rested at her sides as she forced herself to move. Pain shot through her neck when she tilted to the side. _Good thing I was wearing my seatbelt. I'd probably be out in the burning forest - WAIT!_ Rekino looked around in amazement. She jumped out of her 4-runner to grasp the bigger picture. She looked around the area for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"What could have happened to cause so much damage?" Amethyst eyes scanned the premise as she was walking. She gasped in shock as she came across dozens and dozens of dead Japanese men and women. She didn't need to check for any signs of life; they were already dead. _More than likely dead on impact from that blast_, Rekino thought. She bowed her head and sent a silent prayer for the souls that were lost when she heard a very angry and high-pitched shriek.   
  
The thick blanket of smoke covering that area made it hard to get any visual. Rekino stepped backwards, but fell as she had tripped over one of the body's. She could hear the footsteps of whatever was behind the smoke coming closer. She closed her eyes as her virtue appeared on her forehead. Grabbing the necklace around her neck, Rekino pushed herself up and performed a backhand spring in the air as a red light surrounded her. Red and white metallic armor formed around her feminine body as she slipped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Rekino asked into the smoke.  
  
There was a slight hiss as the demon appeared from the smoke. Rekino would've gagged right then and there, but held it back and kept her 'fighting' mask on. The air grew stale as the demon drew out his sword. Slime dripped from his body and sharp, vampire like teeth hung over his bottom lip. His eyes were pure black, not an ounce of light shined within them.  
  
The demon stepped forward and pointed his sword at Rekino, "We've come looking for the Balance and food. My men and I got hungry so we decided to snack on the souls of these humans, but I'm in the mood for desert and you look mighty delicious."  
  
"Oh yeah?" _Great come back, Rekino. _She criticized herself in knowing that she probably could've of come up with anything better than 'oh yeah'? But, did it matter? She was facing one enemy who looked like Swamp Thing, only uglier and smellier. She smirked and started to attack, but suddenly stopped. She was standing in the middle of a circle full of demons. Only looked like about ten or eleven, but these things looked powerful. _Okay, so maybe they can take my soul._  
  
"So maybe you have big, tall ugly guys but that doesn't mean you're not gonna get my soul without a fight!" Rekino said defensively.  
  
The demon licked his lips, "We were hoping you'd say that." The demons chorused together in laughter as they all advanced on Rekino.  
  
"Okay…I'm in trouble," Rekino said sarcastically. _I've got no other choice. I have to save my life and avenge the death of those people they killed._ "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
She ran forward, straight towards the leader. The demon leader raised his sword as he prepared to strike the red metallic clad woman. The air filled with dust suddenly as Rekino hopped into the air and slid under the demon's legs in an un-noticeable fashion. Rekino stood up quickly and performed a couple of back flips as to give herself some distance from those demons.  
  
"It's show time, baby!" Rekino raised her right arm in the air and leveled her left arm with her shoulder as a red aura formed around her. The demons stopped in their tracks to watch the show. "Prepare to be burned!"  
  
"We'll see about that, little girl!"  
  
_Oh, that is so it!_ The aura around Rekino's body started to emit a brighter shine. "BUSO! LADY REKKA!"  
  
The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air as Rekino's transformation took place. Her body bent backwards as the arm gauntlets formed when she touched the ground. She kicked back and stood straight up on her hands as the chest plate of the armor formed. Lastly, she pushed herself in the air as the leg gauntlets and her helmet formed. Rekino landed and unsheathed the Rekka Ken from her sides and spun them expertly.  
  
The demons wasted no time. They each flew for Rekino head on, not one caring whether they died or not.  
  
*~*  
  
After about two hours at the Omelet Shoppe, the girls and guys said their goodbye's and departed. Sage had pulled Hana off to the side and kissed her lightly on the lips, promising to call her that evening. Hana hadn't said a word or moved a muscle. Josephine had laughed at her blonde friend, but quickly shut her mouth when Amaya told her to stop being rude. Mia and Ryo shared a quick kiss before Ryo had pulled out of the parking lot and made his way towards their home, Mia quickly following. Kento gave Josephine a quick bear hug and told her to call or visit sometime. She smiled meekly and nodded her head. Cye and Rowen had said their goodbyes and shook hands of the new women they had just met. It wasn't long before the Omelet Shoppe parking lot was almost completely deserted.  
  
As Hana was driving home all she could think about was how soft Sage's lips were. She touched her mouth lightly and smiled contently. Of all the men she had seen in the past, she had never just touched lips with someone and felt such electricity coming from him. The way he looked into her eyes just sent chills down her spine. Sage was a man all right; more of a man than she could ever imagine.   
  
_I cannot wait to see how he actually kisses. Mmmmm… not any of the pecking lips shit, but the whole nine yards_. Hana pulled into her regular parking spot at the apartment complex and noticed Rekino's car wasn't beside her. _That's strange. She should've already been home by now_. She remembered that by the time the girls had gotten to the Omelet Shoppe, it was ten after two. She glanced at the clock on her dashboard and did a double take. It was 4:20 P.M. _I hope nothing happened to her…_  
  
Hana got out of her SUV before locking the doors and headed up to the apartment she shared with Rekino. She unlocked the door still with her feeling of worry. She dropped her purse beside the door and picked up the portable phone, dialing Rekino's cell number. All she got was the voice mail.  
  
"_Hi, this is Rekino. I've probably got my cell turned off right now, but leave a quick message and I'll try to return your call._"  
  
"Hey Rekino, it's Hana. Call me as soon as you get this message please. Bye." She turned off the phone and sat down on the couch. As the clock chimed four-thirty, Hana drifted off into a sound sleep, cradling the phone in her lap.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino screamed in pain as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The battle hadn't gone as well as she thought it would. Her eye was cut and her armor had been chipped off or dented in by the force and power of these unknown creatures. Her amethyst eyes squinted in pain as she tried to pick herself up off the ground with her swords, but it was no use. One of the demons kicked her in the chin, causing her to fly backwards.   
  
_Damn!_ She pulled herself up to her feet but knelt back down when she realized there was no power left in her body. She glanced up to see the demons readying to kill her. _Why did I listen to that voice? I'm going to die here because of it. I'm going to die alone._  
  
The demon leader raised his sword to glance down at the helpless victim, "Now, you die!"  
  
Rekino bowed her head slightly. _Girls…I'm sorry._ She closed her eyes as she waited for the final blow, but, instead, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Amethyst orbs opened slightly and turned to the right as she saw the face of a man, and he was holding her gently. She noticed a jewel on his forehead flicker slightly, and before she knew it, the horde of demons she was fighting completely vanished.  
  
_What the hell was that?_ Rekino stared in disbelief.  
  
*~*  
  
_"Girls…I'm sorry…_"  
  
"REKINO!" Hana shot upright on the couch and glanced around. It was just a dream, but was it real? A knock at the door startled her slightly. She got off the couch and unlocked the door. Outside was a rather worried looking Josephine and Amaya.  
  
"Something's wrong with Rekino," Amaya said before she walked into Hana's apartment followed by Josephine. The French woman sat down on the loveseat while Josephine opted for the recliner.  
  
Hana locked the door back and sat on the couch, looking at her friends before she spoke, "I know. Something doesn't feel right. She wasn't here when I got home and she didn't have her cell turned on."  
  
Josephine leaned back and closed her eyes before she spoke in a very solemn voice, "Do you think it's another enemy? Could she have been attacked?"  
  
Hana and Amaya just stared at Josephine for a minute before the Chinese descendent opened her eyes and stared at them right back.  
  
*~*  
  
The man laid Rekino down on the ground gently and touched her forehead. A slight red and white glow surrounded her body as all her injuries were healed. Rekino opened her eyes and looked into the one's of her savior. They were a beautiful, white-ish blue color.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," The man stood up and smiled sweetly before turning on his heel and walking off.  
  
Rekino sat up quickly, "Hold on just a minute there, bubba!" She used her swords to pick herself up off the ground before standing and sheathing them. She had noticed the man kept walking so she just decided to put her voice to good use. "You can't just walk away from me like this! First of all, you show up and complete destroy those ugly looking, psychotic demons with just a flicker of that thing on your head. And then you have the nerve to just tell me 'Sorry about that' and walk off? Aw hell no! I want an explanation! Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man turned around and smiled at Rekino again, trying to keep his cool, "All will be revealed soon. Don't worry."  
  
Rekino rolled her eyes and mocked him again, "What kind of excuse is that? 'All will be revealed soon.' Why don't you just tell me now?!"  
  
"Rekino," He took in a deep breath and looked at her in a slight annoyance, "You needn't worry about it now. Just go home and talk to your friends. They're worried about you." He turned around again and started walking away.  
  
"How the hell do you know my name? And how do you know if my friends are worried about me? I ain't leaving until I get some answers, which brings me back to my first question: Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The man stopped dead in his tracks again. This girl was really testing his patience. He turned around in one fluid motion and started walking back towards her. The skies grew dark and lighting flashed illuminating the area. His white hair flew behind him wildly. With each step he took, he spoke to her.  
  
"I am the balance."  
  
_Step. _Rekino back away slightly.  
  
"I am the power."  
  
_Step._ She held her arms out in front of her to defend herself from an attack.  
  
"I am the justice of this world."  
  
He stopped in front of her and looked down, "In short…" The man grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and brought her face closer to his. Rekino took notice when he spoke that he had fangs. Her eyes held fear. Oh so much fear…  
  
"I am the thing, no, the God you worship every time you put on that armor."  
  
Rekino opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when the man placed his lips over hers. For some odd reason, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being kiss, but when she opened them again, the man was gone. She looked around rather confused.  
  
"I was just kissed by a freaky, powerful guy claiming to be a God. What is going on?!" Rekino couldn't contain herself as she lifted her head to the Heavens and screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
Hana sat in the living room with Amaya and Josephine, still staring blankly at Josephine. "Why did you say that? What do you mean, an enemy? Do you know something that Amaya and I don't?" Hana was desperate for answers. She was really worried about her friend now.   
  
Josephine stared at Hana, looking hurt. "NO! I don't know anything that you two don't! Why would you say that, Hana?" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I'm just as worried about Rekino as you two are!"  
  
Amaya looked at Hana and then at Josephine. "I'm sure that she didn't mean it like that, Josephine. She's just worried, like we are. Don't be hurt." Amaya turned back to Hana. "Do you have any ideas about where she could be, Hana? Perhaps we should go to look for her. I am worried as well."  
  
Hana stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know. It isn't like Rekino to be late without calling me to tell me where she's going to be. I just don't understand this." Hana was deep in thought for a moment. She stood up, after looking at her friends. "Let's take my car and go look for her. I'm really worried. Maybe Jo's right. Maybe she has been attacked. I don't know. But whatever is wrong, we need to go help her. She's in trouble. I know that much."   
  
Josephine and Amaya stood up. All three of the girls walked out of the living room. Hana grabbed her keys off of the table in the hall and they walked outside to her SUV. The green Ford Explorer Sport was still parked in the same spot, but something was different about the surrounding area. There was a strange aura around the girls that they didn't like. It felt wrong … it felt evil.  
  
The girls were surrounded suddenly by smoke so thick that they couldn't see anything for at least a foot in front of them. Hana, Josephine, and Amaya looked around frantically, trying to find one another. They were unsuccessful. Hana decided to take things into her own hands. She yelled to her friends, "Get in the Explorer! Now! Hurry!" Hana jumped in the driver's side after finding it, which proved to be rather difficult. Josephine and Amaya followed suit.   
  
Hana cranked the car in a panic. Josephine was yelling for her to hurry, and Amaya was breathing roughly. Hana got the SUV cranked and backed out of her parking spot quickly. She threw the gear into drive and squealed out of the parking lot, creating smoke of her own. She drove in a straight line, having driven in the parking lot many times. She knew it like the back of her hand. After about twenty yards, the smoke cleared enough for Hana to see.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino sat on the ground, hoping that the man would come back to give her some answers … or kiss her again. She couldn't get the feeling of his lips off of hers. Rekino reached up and touched her mouth. "Who are you?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. The only response she got was the wind blowing back at her. "I wish that you would come back." Rekino lifted her head back up to the Heavens. "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"  
  
Suddenly, Rekino was engulfed in a strange feeling. She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she saw the man who had given her a kiss. "What … happened?" Rekino said aloud, barely above a whisper. She remembered that he said something, something that she hadn't caught before. "Sleep?" Rekino's eyes grew heavier and her head clouded. He had drugged her with a kiss … or something like that.   
  
*~*  
  
Hana was driving fast … way too fast. She was trying to get away from the demons that were now in pursuit of her and her friends. She drove frantically, not knowing where to go. Josephine yelled from the backseat. "Turn left, Hana! Turn left now!"  
  
"I don't know where the hell that road goes!" Hana squealed to a sudden stop and threw the car to the left. She was about to drive off quickly when she noticed that the demons where no longer in pursuit of them. She stuck her head out of the window after stopping the car quickly. Above them, a strange figure floated in the air. It looked like a man, but she couldn't quite make out his face. "Who the fuck is that?!" Hana yelled to her friends … and anyone else that was around. Suddenly, the man disappeared. "What in the HELL?!" After a brief pause, Hana brought her head back inside the SUV. "Fuck it."   
  
Hana pulled forward a little and was about to turn around when she spotted Rekino's 4-Runner. Hana stopped her green SUV and jumped out. Josephine and Amaya had seen Rekino's vehicle as well and got out with Hana. They ran toward the vehicle, but stopped when they saw Rekino lying on the ground. She appeared to be okay, but they ran to check on her anyway.  
  
Rekino was asleep! She was tossing and turning on the road, muttering something about God. Before Hana, Josephine, or Amaya could awaken her, she shot up like a bullet. "HANA! JO! AMAYA! I'M COMING!" She jumped up and started to look for her 4-Runner when she saw that the girls were standing before her. "What the hell is going on?" Rekino asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"Well, nothing now. We found you. Are you okay?" Josephine was the first to speak. Rekino nodded in confusion. "We had a bad feeling, so we came to find you, but we were attacked by some kind of demons and they chased us here. We didn't know where you were or what was going on! Where have you been? Why didn't you call?"  
  
Rekino looked at her with confusion in her expression. "What do you mean, Jo? I've been here. I was attacked, too, but God saved me." She looked at her friends. "I mean it!"  
  
Amaya smiled at her. "It's so nice that you are affirming your faith, Rekino. I have been trying to get you to come to church, and now you can come with me." Amaya was absolutely glowing. Rekino was just staring at her. "What? You said that God saved you, Rekino. I was just saying that you could join me at my church some time."  
  
Rekino sighed. "No, that's not what I mean. The man that saved me was a god." She stared back at her friends, who were looking at her like she was crazy. "He was! Don't you believe me?"  
  
Hana smiled. "I think that I know what you mean. He was hot, right? Describe him for me, Rekino. Maybe I know him. Though I don't know many people who are hot that would rescue women just like that." Hana looked away and thought to herself for a moment.  
  
Rekino looked at her friend and sighed. "No, Hana. That's not what I mean, either. He had god-like powers. I mean, he said that he was God. You should have seen him save me from the demons that attacked me. He healed me, too. I used to be really beaten up, until he came along …" She looked away from her friends.  
  
Josephine couldn't hold in her comments any longer. "Um … Rekino, I think that you might need to lie down." She looked at Rekino and smiled at her. "I think that maybe you were dreaming. Let's go ahead and get you home, so you can lie down." She started to approach Rekino, but she backed away.  
  
"I'm fine! Really! This man said that he was God! He saved me from all of these demons! Look at me! I'm in my armor! I had to fight them! He rescued me when I was about to die! You have to believe me! He rescued me and then he kissed me!" Rekino looked at her friends, who all stared at her skeptically.  
  
Amaya tilted her head to the side. "So, God saved you and then He kissed you, Rekino? I don't think that He would do something like that. He is a very honorable being. I don't believe that He would do that." Amaya straightened her head and smiled at her friend.  
  
Rekino stared at them all in disbelief. "It wasn't really God! What does it take for me to get you to know that? It was a man that claimed to be God, not God Himself!" Rekino shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's just go."  
  
Hana stopped her. "Wait! I think that she's telling the truth! Remember on the way, when all of the demons just like … disappeared? There was a floating man, who I think made them go away. I think that I know who she's talking about. Maybe it was the same man!"  
  
Josephine and Amaya just looked at the two girls like they were crazy. "Yes! I know who you are talking about, Hana! I saw him as well!" It was Amaya who finally realized that Hana and Rekino weren't crazy. "It does seem as though the demons disappeared after he showed up."  
  
"See what I'm talking about now? You see, it wasn't God, but the man must have thought that he was really like a god. Maybe he was just a crazy man … but he had powers. I can't deny that. All I know is that I want more information and he has it!" Rekino said to Amaya.  
  


Josephine finally caught up to speed with the rest of the group. "OH! I get it now. He thinks that he is God." She looked at her friends with a smile, but was only met with blank stares. "I know that I'm slow, but gosh! You don't have to look at me like that," she playfully pouted.   
  
Rekino sighed and walked over to Josephine. "Normally, I don't _do_ hugs, but in this case, I think that I should. You need one, Jo." Rekino laughed as she hugged her friend and then patted her on the head as if she really were stupid.  
  
"Ha freakin' ha. I'm not _that_ dumb, Rekino. You don't have to pat me on the head as if I'm a child. I know that I'm slow, and that's all that matters." Josephine smirked at Rekino in a playful manner. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get going so that we can get home. I'm a little hungry, you know. It's been a few hours since I ate."  
  
The girls all laughed at Josephine's antics and then got into their vehicles. Josephine rode with Rekino in her 4-Runner, and Amaya was with Hana in her Explorer Sport. Hana led the way back to her and Rekino's apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Mia was on the phone with Kento when she got a beep. It was Sage. "Hello?" Mia answered in a polite voice. "Oh, hi, Sage. … No, I don't know where Hana is. … You tried to call her house? … Hmm. That is strange. Did you try her cell? … You don't have it. Okay, I'd just try to call her back later. … Okay … Bye." She flashed back over to Kento. "Kento? You still there? … No, for the last time, I don't know where Rekino is. She's probably with Hana, seeing as how Hana wasn't there either. … Yeah. … Okay, look. Go back there in a little while. Rekino will probably be back soon. Oh, and Kento? … When you see her, make sure that she's okay. I've had a really bad feeling about her and Hana this afternoon. … Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."   
  
Mia hung up the phone and walked over to her couch. She had been waiting for Rekino to call. She normally called to get an update on Ryo, but she hadn't called tonight. "I wonder if she's okay," Mia said aloud to herself. "Maybe I should go over there myself to see." Mia grabbed her keys off of the coffee table in front of her and walked out to her car. It would be more assuring to know for herself if Rekino was okay. She couldn't rely on Sage or Kento to be sure of that.  
  
*~*  
  
The girls arrived at Hana and Rekino's apartment to find Kento waiting. He had been there for quite sometime. After Rekino shut him up, they all went into the apartment to talk. As soon as Hana put her keys down, the phone rang. "That's probably Sage, everyone. I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and picked it up. She put on her "sexy" voice and answered. "Hello?"  
  
However, the voice on the other end of the line wasn't Sage. It was Ryo. "Hello, Hana. It's Ryo. I know that you've been avoiding me. I want to know why. Meet me tomorrow at five o'clock in the courtyard at the college. We need to talk." Without a goodbye, Ryo hung up, leaving Hana with the phone dangling on its cord beside her body.


	5. Too Close for Comfort

The New Edition 

Chapter Five: Too Close for Comfort

_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy _

_With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ_

_Disclaimer: **Meilin Rae**: "Ronin Warriors and co. are © of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. Rekino Sanada, Hana Rai-Utano, Ameko Amaya Kazeno, Josephine Rei Faun, and all of the other characters that you **do not** recognize belong to MiMe, TG, Winter, and myself."  
  
I didn't have to type that over. I can copy and paste. So there!  
  
_*~*  
  
Hana was standing in the hallway with the phone dangling beside her. She hung the phone back up and stood there. She could only think of two words to describe this mess. "Oh, shit," Hana muttered. _What am I supposed to tell him? Hey, Ryo, your sister is alive after all this time, and that's really why I've been avoiding you. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't do that! Well, shit._  
  
As Hana was standing in the hallway, trying to think of what to say to Ryo the following day, the phone rang again. Hana answered it, still in shock of what was going to happen the next day. "Hello?" Hana asked meekly. "Sage! Hi! I'm so glad that you called!" Hana took a seat in a chair beside the table. She listened closely to Sage's voice, not wanting to miss a thing that he said to her.   
  
"So, Hana, are you going to go out with me tomorrow night, or am I just wasting my time?" Sage asked Hana in a seductive voice.  
  
Hana smiled. This is what she had been waiting for. "Well, I thought that you'd never ask, Sage. I've been waiting patiently. I would love to go out with you. Tomorrow night … I don't know about that." Hana loved to toy with men, but for some reason, she felt a pang of guilt when she toyed with Sage.  
  
"Well, do you have plans tomorrow night or what? I thought that you had been waiting patiently, Hana. I've been waiting all night for you to be there. Where did you disappear to, anyway?" Sage purred.  
  
Hana thought for a moment and decided that now wasn't a good time to be talking about that situation. He would probably pity her, and that was the last reason that she wanted him to date her. "Oh, nothing. I was just out. That's all. Sage, I think that I might be able to fit you into my schedule for tomorrow night. That is, if you still want to …" Hana teased.  
  
Sage laughed lightly on the other end of the line. "Of course I want to, Hana. I'll pick you up at eight. Where exactly do you live?" Sage asked, having realized that he had no clue where she lived.  
  
Hana smiled to herself. She could barely contain her excitement. "Why don't you ask Kento for directions? He's over here now, so he knows where I live." Before he could ask why Kento was there, Hana cut off the conversation. "I have to go, Sage. I'm glad you called," Hana purred, imitating her "sexy" voice from earlier. "I'll talk to you later. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Hana hung up the phone and smiled. _YES! Go Hana! Go Hana! It's not your birthday, but go Hana!_  
  
  


*~*  
  
Rekino sat in the living room with Amaya and Josephine, waiting for Hana to get off of the phone. She sighed impatiently. It was so like Hana to talk on the phone for a long time ... especially if it was with a guy. Rekino finally got up and walked into the hallway. As she entered, the phone rang again.   
  
Hana looked at Rekino apologetically. "Sorry," Hana got out. She picked up the phone and answered in a polite voice, "Hello?" Hana rolled her eyes for a moment. "Hello?"  
  
Mia was on the other end of the line. "Hey, Hana. Sorry about that. I didn't hear you. I was thinking about coming over. Is that okay with you?" Mia asked politely.   
  
Hana smiled to Rekino, letting her know that she would be off of the phone shortly. "Sure, Mia. That's fine. We aren't going anywhere." Hana waited for a moment before continuing. "We'll see you when you get here, okay? Bye."  
  
Hana hung the phone back onto the hook and unplugged the phone line from the wall. Rekino looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "What was that all about?" She laughed as Hana grimaced. "It couldn't have been that bad." Before Rekino got too lost in the humor of Hana's behavior, she remembered why she had been waiting. "Who were all of those people that were calling?"  
  
Hana's mood died down as well. "One of them was Mia, one of them was Sage, and one of them was Ryo! He wants me to meet him tomorrow! What am I supposed to do? He pretty much demanded that I come! He told me that he knows that I've been avoiding him and that he needs to talk to me about it! What am I going to do?!"  
  
Rekino stood in the hallway with the same expression as Hana from before, right after she got off of the phone with Ryo. "Oh, shit." Rekino regained her composure quickly and grabbed Hana's arm roughly. "We definitely need to talk." Rekino pulled Hana into the living room and shoved her down onto the couch. "You had better not ruin this, blondie! I've been hiding for a reason, you know!"  
  
*~*  
  
Ryo looked at Mia as she was getting ready. "Are you going somewhere, sweetheart?" He knew where she was going. He just wanted her to tell him. "I had a few things planned for tonight, if you know what I mean. What's the rush to get away from here?" Ryo looked at Mia seductively.  
  
Mia walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry to ruin your plans, darling. I told Hana that I would come over tonight. Maybe when I get home, we can pick up where we will be leaving off." Before Mia had a chance to escape, Ryo stopped her again by grabbing her arm. "What is it, Ryo?" Mia asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you ... who is that friend of yours with the raven hair? The one that was at the Omelet Shoppe?" Ryo studied Mia's eyes, which stared straight into his. He thought that he saw her gaze faulter. Mia wasn't a very good liar. He was hoping that he would get the information that he wanted out of her instead of her friends.  
  
Mia was falling apart inside. _What can I say to him? "Oh, yeah. That's your sister, Ryo. Well, see you later!" He would absolutely die._ "I don't know who you're talking about, Ryo. I don't have any friends with raven hair, and I sure don't have one that was at the Omelet Shoppe with us. That's ridiculous. Honestly, I don't know where you get these crazy ideas in your head." Mia was about to walk out, when Ryo grabbed her arm again.   
  
"Mia, are you sure that you don't know who she was? I feel like I have a strong connection with her. Maybe I know her from somewhere. Can you tell me anything about her?" Ryo was trying the pity card now. It wasn't really working. Mia shook her head no and removed his grip on her arm. She kissed him again before walking out the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Hana was in the living room, listening intently to Rekino's coaching, when the doorbell rang. Hana jumped up and ran to answer it, happy that she could escape, even if it was just for a moment. When she got to the door, she looked through the peephole, but didn't see anything, so she hesitated when opening it.   
  
Mia was standing on the balcony, waiting patiently for an answer. She smiled when Hana opened it fully. "Sorry. I didn't know that you were coming right away, so I bent down to tie my shoes." Mia looked down with Hana at her gray New Balance sneakers. "They felt loose."  
  
"Come on in. We're having a 'meeting' you may want to attend," Hana said seriously as she walked back into the room.   
  
Mia raised an eyebrow at her friend's statement, but walked into the well-known apartment, shutting the door behind her. She followed Hana into the living room to see Amaya, Josephine, and Rekino talking quietly. She sat down beside Amaya in the loveseat and smiled at her friends, "So, what's the 'meeting' about?"  
  
"Two things," Josephine said and she leaned farther back into the recliner, "One, Rekino was attacked by a new enemy," Josephine knew by Mia's shocked expression that she wanted to speak.  
  
"When were you attacked? Who were they? Were they powerful? Are you okay?" Mia wasted no time throwing out question after question.  
  
Rekino hung her head low and sighed, hiding her smile, "After I left the Omelet Shoppe. I don't know who they were. They were extraordinarily strong. I'm tellin' ya, these things used my butt as a floor mat," Rekino paused and moved some hair out of her face, "Guys…these things are something we really don't need to mess around with. We can't just sit around and joke about stuff now. It's time to start coming up with battle strategies."  
  
Amaya rubbed her chin, "I cannot confirm or deny anything you just said, Rekino, but what worries me is that man you claimed was God."  
  
"For the last time," Rekino looked at everyone and emphasized her words, "_He was not GOD!_ He had God-like powers!"  
  
Mia frowned, "Is he on our side or what? If he saved you, he seems to be fighting for the force of good. Did he say anything to you after the battle?"  
  
"Yeah. He was all cryptic about it," The amethyst-eyed Guardian sighed in frustration, "'I am the balance, I am the power, I am the justice of this world.' Then he mentioned that, every time we put on the Guardian armors, that he's the God we worship."  
  
There was a dead silence in the room as each of the Lady Ronin Guardians stared at one another. They each knew what this meant: another war. And another war meant risking their lives, yet again, to save the mortal realm. Mia had been through it several times before any of this happened. She had been with the Ronin Warriors for years, and experienced everything they did. Before another word was spoken, a crash was heard in another room.  
  
"Lord have mercy," Josephine muttered, "I should _not_ have let him into the kitchen."  
  
Hana nodded her head in agreement, "Mmm hmm, and you didn't even ask the _owners_ of the residence if he could."  
  
"Your cousin seems to be like you in every way, Josephine," Amaya smiled, "He's very handsome." All eyes in the room immediately diverted to Amaya, who looked confused, "What did I say wrong?"  
  
"Oh…nothing," Josephine shivered at the thought of her cousin being 'handsome'. "'Mya, Kento's never been 'handsome' to anyone. He's just been…Kento…"  
  
Mia noticed Amaya's confusion so she jumped to the other reason behind the meeting, "What other problem do we have?"  
  
Rekino looked straight into Mia's eyes and said the one name everyone worried about, "Ryo."  
  
Yet again, dead silence. Mia and Hana both twiddled their fingers before Mia broke the silence, "He's already been drilling me for information about you. I don't know what I can do! You know how persuasive he is when he wants to know something!"  
  
Hana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I have you know, that I'm not going to be – " A knock at the door cut Hana short, "I wonder who that could be."  
  
"I'll get it!" Kento said as he came out of the kitchen and made a beeline for the door.  
  
Rekino threw her arms in the air, "For the love of God, Kento, this isn't your house! IT'S MY HOUSE!"  
  
"And mine," Hana threw in silently.  
  
Amaya frowned at Rekino's words, "You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain, Rekino."  
  
"Look," The Rekka Guardian stood up and glared daggers right at Amaya, "I am in no mood to hear about you're Christianity, okay? I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little rude, but the damned fates have something against me right now. If Ryo finds out I'm his little sister, everything we've done up to this point will be FOR NOTHING!"  
  
"So, you really are Ryo's sister. This is going to be interesting," An unidentified voice made all of the girls turn around.  
  
There, standing beside Kento, was Sage Date. The smirk on his face seemed to tell everyone that he found out something very valuable, and he did. He crossed his arms over his Green blazer and shook his head, "It's a shame that Ryo thinks you're dead, Rekina."  
  
"THE NAME'S REKINO! R-E-K-I-N-O! Say it right or don't say it at all!" Fire seemed to be shooting out of Rekino's eyes. She was ready to pound the smirk on Sage's face into the ground, but Hana stopped her.   
  
_"Don't you do anything to him, Rekino!"_ Hana used her telepathy to divert her hot-tempered friend's attention away from Sage.  
  
Rekino's head whipped around to look straight at Hana, _"He's testing my patience, Hana."_  
  
While Hana and Rekino were having their 'staring contest' Amaya and Josephine announced they had to return to their home, which was across the hall, so they could do their homework. This snapped the two friends out of their trance. Rekino and Hana hugged their two friends and told them to come over later to finish their 'discussion', if they weren't too tired. Kento pulled Josephine into another bear hug.  
  
"I miss you already, cuz!" Kento exclaimed, "At least I know where you live! Now I can come and see you all the time!"  
  
Josephine patted Kento's back and flashed a 'fake' smile full of teeth, "Don't be no stranger. You know I love my family!" _Oh God, someone save me. PLEASE! He's about as annoying as Uncle Chin…wait, he's not that annoying yet._  
  
Amaya nodded her head, "Come over all you want, Kento. We would enjoy the company." She smiled at him sweetly, "Besides it gets boring over there sometimes."  
  
Kento dropped Josephine the minute Amaya had started talking to him, "You mean, you _want_ me to come over. For real?"  
  
"Yes. I enjoy your company," Amaya smiled at Kento again.  
  
_She has a pretty smile_. Amaya's little nods and smiles made Kento weak in the knees. He had never felt this way around a woman before, even one of his old girlfriends. He couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as Amaya wanted him to come and see her.  
  
"Uh, sorry to break up the moment, but I got homework and an interview of the Nascar favorites comes on in an hour," Josephine looked away with stars in her eyes, "Dale Earnhardt, Jr. is so hott."  
  
Everyone laughed at Josephine's antics before the two headed towards the door. Kento decided it was now or never. He walked up to Amaya and tapped her lightly on the shoulders, "Hey Amaya."  
  
The young French woman turned around, "Yes?"  
  
Kento scratched the back of his head nervously. He was the Warrior of Kongo and he couldn't even ask a simple question, "I was wonder…uh, if you'd…uh…like to…ummm…go out with me sometime? You know, dinner and a movie?"  
  
Amaya smiled sweetly and kissed Kento on the cheek, "I'd love to."  
  
As the two girls walked out, Kento sighed to himself. He was definitely head over heels for this girl. There was no doubt in his mind. But ... the thought occurred to him. _What are you going to wear? Where are you going to take her out to eat? What movie are you going to see? How could you have asked her out if you didn't know all of these things? Are you a complete fool? What is your problem? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! It's a surprise that she even said yes to you, you slimy piece of trash._ Kento was knocked out of his thoughts by Amaya.  
  
"Kento? When did you want to go out? I was thinking, tomorrow night I am free. Would you like to go then? I know a wonderful restaurant that I know you would just love to go to. I have always liked it. And we could see that new movie that has all of the action in it. I know that you would like that." Amaya didn't wait for a response. She walked over to Kento and kissed him again on the cheek. "I shall see you at six o'clock tomorrow, then?" Kento nodded in agreement. Amaya smiled and then joined her friend at the door. "Goodbye, Kento."  
  
After the two girls had left, Rekino decided that it was time to start back on Sage ... but she couldn't find him. She thought for a moment and realized that Hana was missing as well. _Now, where could those two have gone?_ Before Rekino could start looking for her, Mia interrupted her.   
  
"I need to go, Rekino. Ryo will be wondering where I've gone for so long, and I don't want him to get suspicious of you or me. Tell Hana that I said goodbye … wherever she is." Mia hugged Rekino goodbye before heading for the door.  
  
After Mia had gone, Rekino lingered in the hallway, gathering her thoughts. She was about to begin her search downstairs, when she heard something upstairs. She drooped her head and sighed. "I knew it," she said quietly to herself. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction that she had planned on going, talking to herself quietly on the way up the stairs. "I should have known that they would be up there. I just can't leave that girl alone with a man for two seconds if I want to keep her around for any period of time." When she reached Hana's door, she knocked loudly. _At least I'm being nice about this._  
  
Hana didn't come to the door, so Rekino knocked again, but the door opened from her force (which wasn't much), so she walked in. There, on the bed, were Hana and Sage. Only … they weren't exactly looking at her. Rekino didn't have a clear view of Hana. Sage's head was blocking it. Rekino sighed again, only deeper than before. She stood there in Hana's room for a moment and then slammed the door shut.  
  
This brought Hana and Sage out of their … trance. Sage pulled back slowly and looked up at Rekino. Hana peeked her head around Sage's and smiled. She waved as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. "What's up, Rekino? I didn't hear you knock." Hana looked at Rekino and, when she was sure that Sage couldn't see her, glared.  
  
Rekino shot Hana the same glare. She used her telepathy to talk to Hana now. _What in the hell is wrong with you? Did you just decide to fuck him right here and now?! You've only known him for freakin' three or four hours!_  
  
Hana's eyes opened wide. _I resent that greatly, Rekino, and I don't appreciate the way that you're thinking about me!_ She looked away from Rekino and back at Sage. Pulling his head close to her mouth, she whispered, "Stay right here. We'll catch up in a minute." After Sage nodded and smiled in agreement, she looked to Rekino. "Rekino, I need to see you in the hallway, please."  
  
Hana got up and walked over to Rekino, grabbing her arm. She pulled her out into the hall. After the door was safely shut, Rekino looked at Hana in disgust. "How could you just do that? What's wrong with you, Hana?"  
  
Hana glared at her. "How could you say those things about me? What is your problem tonight? And look, I wasn't going to let it get any further than what you saw, so get over it," Hana said in a calm voice.  
  
Rekino looked down. When she looked back up at Hana, tears brimmed in her eyes. "It's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately, and it just seemed like you didn't even care when I saw you in there. It was like all that you cared about was yourself. Sorry I snapped at you, Hana. I didn't mean to."  
  
Hana smiled. "All is forgiven. Just a second. We'll be right down." Hana hugged Rekino. "I'm only going to tell him that he needs to go." Hana released her friend, and Rekino headed back down the stairs … reluctantly. Hana walked back into her room and smiled at Sage. "Look, I know that this kind of ruins your mood right now, but I think that you need to go. Rekino and I have a lot to talk about, and I don't think that she wants you to be a part of her … private life." Hana grimaced, hoping that she hadn't pushed him away.  
  
"I understand. And don't worry, Hana. I won't tell Ryo anything. I kind of sensed that you would ask me not to. However, there is a condition." Sage smiled mischievously.  
  
"And what might that be?" Hana asked.  
  
"You have to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. Six o'clock. I'll pick you up right here." Sage stood, walked over to Hana, and took her hand. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "Be ready when I get here. Don't make me wait for something again." After having said that, Sage walked out of Hana's room.  
  
Hana stood in position. She was speechless, motionless, and any other –less that you could think of. She finally nodded her head (which was a _little_ late) and walked out of her room and down to the living room.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino sat in the living room on the couch with Kento. They were looking over their English paper when Hana came down. Sage had already said his goodbyes and gone. Rekino was about to kill herself from having to deal with Kento, but Hana was her savior. She came down just in the nick of time.   
  
"So, should we start with his birthday and young life and _then_ go to his life as an author?" Kento asked for about the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yes, Kento. That's what we've decided. Look, Hana and I need to talk, so go home and look up his young life. That means from the time that he was born until he became an author. Well, actually, until he was about twenty. Okay? I'll cover from when he was twenty up until he died." Rekino looked at Kento, who was jotting all of this down at the time.   
  
"Okay. I got it. I'll see you tomorrow at six. We'll work on it then." Kento stood up and Rekino followed suit. Kento grabbed her in a bear hug and then turned to Hana. "Your turn!" He walked over to Hana.  
  
"I don't think so, chubby. Maybe next time." Hana pushed him away, and he shrugged and walked out of the living room. When she heard the door shut, she turned to Rekino. "Okay. Let's get down to business."  
  
*~*  
  
Rowen decided to go to Cye and Kento's house to get something to eat. Cye was making his famous vegetable soup, and Kento wasn't there, so Cye had invited Rowen, who gladly accepted. When Rowen got there, the soup wasn't quite ready, so he waited with Cye in the living room.  
  
"So, what's happening?" Rowen asked Cye conversationally. He looked at Cye, who was sipping tea politely. "You know, if you weren't my friend, I'd think that you were gay," Rowen joked.  
  
This caught Cye's attention. "I am _not_. I resent that. I just feel like a person should have manners. Is something wrong with that?" Rowen shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "I didn't think that you would object to that. Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"I just asked what was goin' on. That's all. I'm tryin' to make some conversation." Rowen looked at Cye, who was chuckling now. "What?" Cye laughed and then covered his mouth. "Man, you really do look like a chick." This stopped Cye, who glared at Rowen. "Now who's laughing?" Rowen watched Cye's mouth move into a smile. "You know what? I was thinkin' about all of those chicks that were at the Omelet Shoppe. Do you remember that chick that was sitting by the blonde one? I don't know who she was, but she was hot."  
  
Cye looked at him curiously. "I don't know who you're talking about." He looked at Rowen and was about to ask him to describe her a little more when the timer rang. "Oh, that will be the soup. We'll finish talking later." Cye jumped up and ran into the kitchen, sitting his teacup down on the counter as he grabbed potholders and removed the soup from the stove. "It's ready. Come and get it, Rowen."  
  
Rowen sighed and muttered to himself, "I never get to finish what I'm saying when he's cooking." He stood and walked into the dining room, where the food and dishes were already waiting for him. He took a seat and smiled. "Looks good, dude. Thanks."  
  
Cye joined him at the table and, after Rowen had gotten some soup, dipped some soup into his own bowl. "Bon appetit, as the French say."  
  
At that moment, Kento came running in. "I smell homemade vegetable soup! Yummy!" Kento dropped his books in the floor and sat at the table. He looked around. "There's no bowl for meeeeeee!" Kento whined. He smiled when Cye got up to get him a bowl and returned with a bowl and a spoon. "Thanks." He spooned some of the soup into his bowl and slurped away. Cye and Rowen just sighed and continued with their meal.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryo stared at Mia, who was sitting in the living room with him. "So, who is she, sweetie?" Ryo moved a little closer to Mia, and smiled at her seductively. "Why don't you tell me? Hmm?"  
  
Mia grimaced. "I … I don't know who you're talking about, darling. Look, if you don't mind, sweetie, I'm going to go to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow, so …" Mia was stopped when Ryo leaned over and kissed her. She gently pushed him away. "I really do have to go to bed." She jumped up and quickly walked upstairs.  
  
Ryo hit the couch. "Dammit. I will find out, Mia, and someone will tell me," he muttered under his breath.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino sat in the living room with Hana. She was back to talking about how careful everyone should be around all of the guys, especially Ryo. "Now, I don't know all of his friends, but we have to be careful around everybody that he was with at the Omelet Shoppe … and that means Sage, too."  
  
Rekino looked at Hana's face scowl. "That's not fair. You know that Sage wouldn't say anything. He's not like that," she pouted.

Rekino sighed. "That may be true, Hana, but I can't afford to let him tell Ryo, even if it is an accident. You have to understand, Hana. This means a lot to me. I can't let Ryo know yet. He isn't ready to know." Rekino stood and walked from her chair to the couch, where Hana was seated. She hugged her friend and smiled. "I thought that you of all people would understand me."

Hana hugged Rekino back. "I do understand, Rekino. I just ... it's hard to not share everything with someone like Sage. He seems so ... I don't know ... understanding. Like he could be my friend, not just another boyfriend." Hana smiled as Rekino released her. "Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Rekino nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know that this is going to be hard for you, Hana, but please do this for me. Not just for me, but for Ryo, too. Do you know how hurt he would be if he found out that everyone ... well, practically everyone knew about this? He would absolutely go berserk. I don't want that to happen. Now, do we have our game plan ready for action?" Rekino looked at Hana, who pulled out a notepad.

"Yeah. We have notes for each of the girls ... what not to say ... what story to tell whoever asks. That kind of thing. I think that it's best if we go ahead and give these to Amaya and Jo. You know, it would be a lot easier on us if Mia lived across the hall, too." Hana and Rekino laughed at the thought. Mia was dedicated to Ryo, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. 

Hana and Rekino walked out of their apartment and across the hall to Josephine and Amaya's. They could smell pizza ... it must have been Josephine's turn to cook. Hana knocked on the door, and it wasn't long before Amaya came. She opened the door without a thought and smiled. "Hello, Hana ... Rekino. You are just in time for some homemade pizza from Josephine." She moved out of their way so that they could come in. 

Hana and Rekino were very familiar with the apartment. The girls often had sleepovers in which they would all sit down in the living room, cozy up with some popcorn, and watch a good movie. Those days were all but over now. While Hana was thinking back on the old days, Rekino got straight to business. 

"We made a list of things to say and not to say, okay? Hana wrote them in this notebook. You know that her handwriting is neater than mine. Anyways, here is your list, Amaya." Rekino handed the piece of paper to Amaya. "And yours, Jo." She sat Josephine's on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks!" Josephine said from the oven. She was pulling out two pizzas. "Hey! Why don't you two join us? There's plenty to go around. It's just a little midnight snack." She smiled at Hana and Rekino, who sighed, knowing that these "midnight snacks" were common. 

"Sure," Rekino said with a smile. "It's been a while since we ate your homemade pizza, Jo. I can still taste the sauce in my mouth. It looks good." Rekino and Hana took a seat at the dining room table with Amaya. Josephine played waitress. She served each one of them a slice of pepperoni and a slice of her own version of meat lovers.

While the girls enjoyed their pizza, something was going on that none of them expected...

*~*

In Hana and Rekino's apartment, a windowpane busted and a hand made it's way through. The lock on the window was unlocked, and the hand returned to the outside of the window in order to raise it. 

When the window was up, a man's form climbed into the window.  He shook off what glass was on him and looked around. He was in the living room. Smiling, he pulled something from outside of the window. 

He placed the box on the couch where he had seen her before. Carefully, he walked back to the window and climbed out. As he was leaving, he thought of one more thing. He stopped his retreat and went back into the living room. He walked upstairs and into her room, placing another small box on her bed. 

"There. That should do it," the man whispered to himself. He was about to linger for a moment when he heard them across the hall. He ran back downstairs, climbing out of the window.  Before he left, he pulled out his wallet. He left fifty dollars under the broken pane. On the bill, he wrote a note. It read:

_Sorry about the window. Here's some money for it._

After securing the bill, he ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and jumped into his car. He squealed away quickly.

*~*

The girls where all sitting in the living room, joking about old times when they heard the tires squealing. Hana jumped up and looked out the window. Rekino was right behind her. "Damn punk!" Hana yelled, after opening the window. "God! We can't get a moment's peace around here." 

Hana looked at the rest of the room as she closed the window. Rekino was chuckling to herself, Josephine was sitting with her mouth closed, trying not to laugh, and Amaya was scowling. She was the first to speak. "Hana, it isn't nice to curse, but I strictly forbid using the Lord's name in vain in this house."

Hana smiled at Amaya and walked over to her. As she hugged her, Hana said, "I'm sorry, Amaya. I didn't mean to." Hana turned to Rekino. "Let's go home, Rekino. We need our rest." After seeing Rekino nod, Hana took her arm, and they went back across the hall.


	6. Broken Windows and Gucci

**The New Edition  
**Chapter Six: Broken Windows and Gucci**  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ**_  
__Disclaimer: Trowa'sgal2004: "Ronin Warriors and co. are © of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. Rekino Sanada, Hana Rai-Utano, Ameko Amaya Kazeno, Josephine Rei Faun, and all of the other characters that you do not recognize belong to MiMe, Meilin, Winter, and myself."  
  
I didn't have to retype that! HAHA! I copied and pasted!_  
  
*~*  
  
When Hana and Rekino got back to their apartment, they went into the living room. Hana was the first to notice the broken window. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hana ran straight to the window that was broken. Rekino wasn't too far behind.  
  
Rekino was standing there, in the living room with Hana, looking like she was about to die. "I ... can ... not ... believe ... that someone ... broke ... our window." She looked at Hana, who was acting rather suspiciously.  
  
Hana was bent over a fifty-dollar bill, reading what was written on it. She read it aloud. "Sorry about the window. Here's some money for it." Hana snorted. "Yeah. Whatever!" She stuck the fifty in her back pocket.   
  
Rekino snorted this time. "Uh, yeah! Right! Give it, Hana. Remember, I fix things in this house, except beds, which seem to be your specialty. Now, hand it over so that I can go tomorrow and buy another window." Rekino held out her hand, and Hana reluctantly handed over the money.  
  
Hana sighed. "I guess that you're right. But that doesn't explain the broken window ... Wait. What's that box on the couch?" Hana diverted her gaze from Rekino to the long box on the couch.   
  
Rekino looked up at the ceiling. "Give me strength to kill whatever is in that box." She looked at Hana, who was examining the box carefully. "It has to be for you. I don't get shit like that. And my stalkers at least know not to break in the window. Ha ... Ha," Rekino said dryly. She walked over to sit by Hana, on the other side of the box.   
  
Hana carefully slid the rope off of the box. She lifted up the lid and gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Rekino. Look!" She threw the lid away so that Rekino could see. In the box lay a dozen red roses. There was a small card amidst the roses, and Hana picked it up. She read it aloud. "'To Hana: I hope that this brightens your day, and I hope that it will brighten our night.' How sweet! It's from Sage!" Hana smiled at Rekino.  
  
"Well, I hope that he knows not to freakin' break in again or I will rip his testes off," Rekino said angrily. "But the flowers are beautiful," Rekino said with a smile. She grabbed Hana's arm and pulled her up as she stood. "Go get that vase that's shaped like a rose in your room and dump out those ugly fake flowers, so we can put your roses in it."  
  
Hana smiled. "That's a great idea, Rekino. I think that I will do that. Be right back." Hana left the roses in the living room with Rekino as she went upstairs to get the vase. Hana ran into her room and looked around. Something didn't feel right. "Something's out of place in here. What is it?" Hana looked at her bed at the stuffed animals. "It's not them." Before her gaze could find something else in the room, Hana saw another box on her bed. "Hmm. What is this?"  
  
Hana walked over to the box and picked it up. "Well, I know that it isn't another box of flowers. It's too small." Hana held up the box, which fit in the palm of her hand. "That's weird." Hana pulled the string that was tied around the box. It got caught in a knot, and Hana sighed. "Sage, you don't know very much about wrapping," she whispered to herself.   
  
When Hana finally got the string off of the box, she pulled the top off of it. Inside, she found another note. "'Go to this place and tell her that Sage sent you.'" Hana smiled. The card was to the Gucci store that was downtown. Hana looked at herself in the mirror. "I am absolutely glowing! This is so much fun!" Hana grabbed the vase that was on her bureau and then headed back downstairs.   
  
Rekino was waiting for Hana when she returned. "What in the hell were you doing for so long?" Rekino asked. Hana held up the card and grinned. "Is that ... Gucci?" Rekino asked with her eyebrows raised. Hana nodded. "Damn girl. That's some serious money right there."  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?! I love it!" Hana twirled around, making herself sick. "Okay, gotta stop." She held onto the couch for support after stopping. "That's not safe. Okay, Rekino, you have to help me plan for this now! I've gotta do something with my hair and everything for tomorrow night! Don't just stand there! Get to crackin'! Go get some magazines or something so we can look!"   
  
*~*  
  
Hana and Rekino spent the rest of the night looking through magazines, trying to decide how to do Hana's hair for her date the next night. What they forgot was that Hana also had a meeting with Ryo that same day. However, Ryo hadn't forgotten. He was busy sitting up making a list of questions to ask Hana. He was in his study reading them to himself.  
  
"'One, What is your raven-haired friend's name? Two, How old is she? Three, When did you meet her? Four, How did you meet her? Five, How did you two become such good friends? Six, Why was she not at the Omelet Shoppe at first? Seven, How did she get into the dining area without me noticing? Eight, Do any of my friends know her? Nine, from where do I know her? Ten, Did you lie on any of these questions?' I think that should do it. Now, I need to go back and re-interview Mia, because I think that she was lying, and plus, I didn't have numbers six through ten. Hmm. I wonder if she'll be honest this time around. Maybe she just needs some persuading ... Maybe that will work."  
  
Ryo jumped out of his chair and ran upstairs to the room that he shared with his lover, Mia. When he got there, he noticed that she was lying very still in the bed. It wasn't like her to go to bed early ... "What time is it?" Ryo whispered to himself. He leaned over the bed and squinted at the alarm clock. "Two in the morning!" Ryo said. He immediately covered his mouth. "Man, I need to sleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow."   
  
Ryo sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off. Quietly, he removed the rest of his clothing down to his boxers. He smiled to himself, knowing that in the morning, he would be cussing up a storm for not putting on pajamas, but he didn't care. He put his notebook down on the nightstand, after recovering it from the floor, where he had dropped it while removing his shoes.  
  
Mia felt him lie down, but did not say a word. She remained motionless. Earlier, she had spied on him. It was not a pretty sight. She knew that not knowing who Rekino really was killed him. He couldn't stand to not know something. However, she had promised Rekino not to reveal her true identity, and Mia vowed to keep that promise.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Hana and Rekino were wide-awake (which was not true at first for Rekino). Hana was about to go to the nail shop with Rekino when the phone rang. Hana smiled at Rekino and ran to get it. When she got there, she nervously answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Hana asked in a sexy voice. However, it wasn't the person that she was expecting. "Oh. Ryo. Hi." Hana looked at Rekino and motioned for her to come inside. "What's up?" Her sexy voice had gone away, and now she was back to being nervous.  
  
"Hana, I just wanted to remind you to meet me at five today. You haven't forgotten, have you?" Ryo sounded like he hadn't slept in days, but his voice was sweeter than ever. "I don't want you to forget that this is very important to me. I want you to meet me at the courtyard at the college today at five."   
  
Hana grimaced. That didn't leave her very much time to get home and meet with Sage for her date. "Umm, Ryo, I kind of have plans tonight. Can't we reschedule? I mean, it's not like it's so important that you have to see me right away, is it?" Hana asked hopefully. "I mean, is that even what you told me before? I don't think that it is."  
  
Ryo sounded annoyed. "I don't care what I told you before. I want you to meet me at the college courtyard at five today! And it is that important to me, so if you would please take the time out of your busy schedule to talk to me, I would greatly appreciate it!" With that said, Ryo hung up on Hana, leaving her standing there with a decision to make.  
  
"What am I going to do, Rekino?" Hana looked to her long time friend for advice. "That was Ryo. I have to meet him at five today! What do I do? If I stand him up, he might come looking for me! And you know what he would find! Exactly what he's looking for!" Hana started to bite her nails, a nervous habit that she picked up during situations like this one.  
  
Rekino walked over to Hana, pulling her hand out of her mouth. "Quit that. It's not healthy. Let's go and get everything ready for tonight. You'll just look really good for your meeting with Ryo. That's all I know to tell you."   
  
"I guess that's how I'll have to do it if I want to go on this date," Hana said. "Thanks, Rekino. I couldn't do this without you." Hana hugged her friend as they went out the door of their apartment.   
  
When they reached the parking lot, Hana decided that it would be best to take her car, since Ryo would recognize Rekino's from the Omelet Shoppe. They hopped into her green Ford Explorer Sport and drove off toward the nail shop downtown.  
  
On the way, Rekino talked about how beautiful Hana was going to look that night. "Your hair is going to be perfect, and the French manicure will look so nice after your tanning session ... and then we can buy a dress at that store. I know that it will be a little much, but it's worth it."  
  
Hana turned to Rekino quickly before returning her gaze to the road. "Rekino, calm down. Besides, I look beautiful in everything, so if it's too expensive, I'll go to another store and buy something else. It's simple."  
  
*~*  
  
Mia was standing around the corner with a cup of coffee for Ryo. She had only heard the first part of the conversation, but that was enough. She had blocked out the rest. Mia sat down in the hall and placed the cup on the floor. She put her head in her hands and stood up, keeping her composure in the main part of the house. She ran upstairs and into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her.   
  
Softly, she spoke to herself, "How can he do this to me? I can't believe him ... _or_ Hana, for that matter. All of those times that he told me that he loved me ... they were lies ... lies to get to Hana. I should have known. But ... Hana ... my friend ... how could _she_ do this to me? She and I are supposed to be friends!" Mia walked over to the bed and sat down on it.   
  
She continued to talk to herself. "I will show them all! He wants to meet Hana, he can meet her, but I'll be there watching..." Mia stood up and walked over to her closet. "Now, what can I wear ... something that blends in with everyone else, so that they can't see me..."  
  
*~*  
  
Hana and Rekino pulled up at Nails by L.A. when the crowd was leaving. Hana smiled. "Perfect timing. That's great. I think that I'll tan first then." They got out of the blonde's SUV and walked in. Hana waved to L.A., a long time friend of hers. "I'm going to tan first, like I did last time. Rekino's going to get her nails done while I'm doing that." Hana pushed Rekino into the chair in front of L.A., who smiled and nodded. Hana went into the back of the building, where the tanning bed was located.   
  
She smiled when she went into the room. There were new designs on the walls, of course painted by L.A. himself. Hana closed and locked the door behind her. She pulled off her shoes and socks, and then her pants. Her shirt came next. She debated for a moment before removing her swimsuit top. She left the bottoms on.   
  
Hana opened the top of the tanning bed and climbed in. She reached beside her and grabbed the goggles that would protect her eyes and then turned on the tanning bed for twenty minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Rekino was getting her manicure ... and loving it. Of course, Hana was paying for this. She always did. That's why Rekino loved it so much. She was getting the royal treatment and not paying a cent for it. This brought a smile to her face.   
  
*~*  
  
After the encounter with Kento the night before, Rowen had gone home early. Cye wasn't too happy about that, but Rowen couldn't keep his mind on his friends. He was too preoccupied with thinking about that raven-haired girl. He spent most of the night thinking about who she could be. When Sage got home, Rowen decided to ask him.   
  
Sage looked at Rowen suspiciously. He thought for a moment and then said, "Did Ryo ask you to ask me this?" Sage plopped down on the couch, staring at Rowen, who was in his favorite chair. "I'm not sure who she is."  
  
Rowen looked at Sage and raised his eyebrows. "Ryo? Why would he ask me to ask you? That's insane. I haven't talked to Ryo since the Omelet Shoppe. No, Ryo didn't ask me to ask you about her. Why would you say that?"  
  
Sage stared at Rowen, trying to read him. Rowen wasn't a good liar, so Sage could tell if he did happen to be lying. "Okay. Rowen, I don't know who she is, but I do have a suspicion. I think that she is someone that Ryo knew a long time ago, but I don't know. Hana won't tell me anything, so I'm not sure." Sage looked at Rowen. He seemed to buy it, so Sage left it at that.   
  
After that, Rowen went to bed, but he was still restless about that girl. If Sage didn't know, then he would have to find out for himself. Rowen had left Sage alone in the living room. Sage had a date the next night with Hana, but in his heart, Rowen kind of wished that Sage could stick around and help him find out who the girl was. "Maybe I'm just being selfish," Rowen thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Sage woke up early and took a quick shower. He made breakfast for himself and Rowen and then left. "It's time to pull out my magic card. I have to go and buy some new cologne. Maybe Hana will be in the mood tonight for a little love." Sage thought about what he had just said as he jumped into his green Eclipse and drove off. "But if not, then that's okay. I picture this relationship lasting a while." He put in a CD and let the songs take over from there.  
  
*~*  
  
Hana had just finished tanning and putting her clothes back on when there was a knock on the door. It was Rekino. She was finished with her nails, so she had come to check on Hana. "Hey, girl, you're gonna want to get comfortable. L.A.'s got a huge crowd out there," Rekino said.   
  
Hana sighed. "Of course," she muttered. "Oh well. That's okay. I saw a new magazine that I wanted to read. I'll just occupy myself with that." Hana followed Rekino out of the back and walked into the waiting area. They sat on the black leather sofa and both picked up a magazine.  
  
"What time is it?" Rekino asked. She looked around for a clock, but didn't see one. "L.A.'s clock must have died." Hana didn't respond. She was preoccupied with the magazine. Rekino nudged her. "What time is it, Hana?"  
  
Hana looked down at her watch. "Almost ten. Why didn't you just look at L.A.'s clock?" Hana looked around, but didn't see the clock. "Oh, never mind. Don't worry about it. Look at this article."  
  
The girls sat there for about thirty minutes before L.A. could get to Hana. He motioned for Hana to come up, so she put down the magazine reluctantly and walked to the chair in front of him. They talked for a while as he did her nails.  
  
When Hana finished, it was ten forty-five, so she and Rekino went to the mall to get some lunch from a new restaurant that they hadn't tried yet. They had to wait about twenty minutes for their table, but they found that it was well worth it. The grilled chicken that they ordered hit the spot, and they were ready to finish shopping. When they left the restaurant, it was twelve thirty, so most of their day had gone. Hana had only four and a half hours before she had to meet Ryo, so they figured that they had better hurry.  
  
Hana drove quickly to the Gucci store. They got there at twelve forty-five, so she had made good time. She and Rekino walked in and immediately felt out of place. Hana whispered, "I don't think that this place is right for me."  
  
Before Rekino could respond, a young salesperson came over to them. She smiled sweetly and asked politely, "Is there anything that I can help you find?" She looked at Hana and Rekino for a moment and then smiled again. "I'll just be at the counter if you need anything."  
  
Hana spoke before the girl could leave. "Yes, actually, there is something that you can help us with. You see, I received this card." Hana pulled out the card from her purse and showed it to the girl. "I was told to tell you that Sage sent me."  
  
The girl's face lit up. "Of course! You must be Hana! Sage is such a sweet man. He shops here all the time, but this is the first time that he's done something like this. You should feel special. I think that he really likes you." She smiled at Hana and Rekino. "Right this way please." Before she went too far, she stopped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. What was your name?" she asked Rekino.  
  
"That's okay. It's Rekino." Rekino didn't say anything else, and neither did the girl, so they all continued.   
  
They got to the back of the store before the girl said anything more. "Okay, here we are. I'll go and get your things." She left Hana and Rekino alone and left in the direction of the registers.  
  
Hana looked at Rekino. "What is going on? I haven't even said anything about what I want or anything like that." Rekino shrugged. "Well, I think that this place is just a little pushy." Hana stopped when the girl returned with a dress and a jewelry box.  
  
"This should fit you well. Sage picked it out for you. If you want, you may use the dressing room right there." She pointed out the dressing room for Hana.   
  
Hana smiled and took the dress into the room and tried it on. It was solid black except for a small rose design on the spaghetti straps. It was a v-neck dress that came down to her knees, and it fit her perfectly. Hana smiled as she walked out and back over to the girl and Rekino.  
  
The girl smiled. "It looks wonderful. I think that Sage did well. Do you like it?" Hana nodded. "Good. Now, here are the earrings, bracelet and necklace that he picked out to go with it."  
  
The girl opened the box to reveal a silver chain that held a small rose charm and a silver bracelet that was decorated with small roses to match. The earrings were silver as well, and roses dangled from the small strands. The girl helped Hana put them on.  
  
Hana smiled. "I love this. It's wonderful. Now, how much is all of this?" she asked politely.  
  
The girl smiled. "The dress is seven hundred and ninety-nine dollars, and the jewelry is, all together, five hundred. Oh, plus tax." She looked at Hana, whose face had dropped.  
  
Hana looked at her. "I'm sorry. I can't take it. That costs too much for me. I don't think that I can even afford an earring." She was about to take the jewelry off, but the girl stopped her.  
  
"Ma'am, Sage paid for all of this. It doesn't cost you anything." She smiled at Hana. "Would you like to see the shoes that he picked out?" Before Hana could answer, the girl walked away.  
  
Hana's mouth dropped, and she looked at Rekino. "Damn, I got me a good one this time, didn't I?" Rekino nodded. "Shh. Here she comes. Look natural." Hana smiled when the girl reached them with the shoe box.  
  
"I think that you will find these to your liking." She opened the shoebox and took the shoes out. They were black, open toed, three-inch high heels. They were delicately embroidered with a black rose design that you could barely see. The girl handed them to Hana. "I think that they will fit you just right. From today, I've seen that he has a talent for this sort of thing."  
  
Hana took the shoes lovingly into her hands and put them on. The straps closed just above her ankle, and, the girl was right, they fit perfectly. Hana smiled. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. Come back anytime," the girl said politely. "Would you like to wear everything out, or would you like to change back into your clothes?"  
  
Hana smiled. "I think that I'll wear this out. Will you get me a bag to put my other stuff in, please?" The girl nodded and then left. Hana turned to Rekino. "Oh, my gosh! This is so freaking cool. I love this!"  
  
Rekino smiled. "Damn, girl. I would have thought that you were used to being pampered by guys by now. It just seems like you always get the good ones who spend hugangulous amounts of money on you. Do they not?" Hana shook her head. "Well, then we need to look them up and kick their asses! This is so much better than them! This is freaking Gucci!"  
  
Hana looked at Rekino. "Umm, Rekino, what is hugangulous?"  
  
Rekino looked at Hana. "Oh, that's like a combination of humongous and gargantuous. That's all." Hana laughed with Rekino for a moment.  
  
The girls both returned to normal when they saw the salesperson returning. She had a medium sized bag for Hana's other clothes. She walked up to the two friends slowly. "Here you are." She handed the bag to Hana, who went back into the dressing room and threw her old clothes in the bag. When Hana returned, she put her shoes in the bag as well.  
  
Hana smiled at the salesperson. "I really appreciate all of your help. Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to tell all of my friends about this place ... but not about Sage," Hana laughed.   
  
Rekino and Hana were about to leave when the salesperson stopped them. "Oh! I almost forgot. I was told to give you this, too. You have an appointment here at one forty-five. It's for your hair and makeup. Also compliments of Sage." She handed Hana a card. "Thank you both for coming in today."  
  
The two girls smiled at her and waved as they left. When they were safely out of her hearing and seeing range, Rekino stopped Hana. "Oh, my God! That's so cool. You were going to go there anyway. Mane Attraction, right?" Hana nodded. "That's great. Sage is a really sweet person, Hana. I'm glad that he picked you to treat like a queen and not some slut off of the street."  
  
Hana smiled. "Me too! Now let's go. We've only got fifteen minutes! It's one thirty already! And that's a good fifteen or twenty minute drive going ten over the limit. We need to hustle." Rekino nodded in agreement, and they walked to Hana's SUV quickly.  
  
They got in and took the highway to the beauty shop. Hana was driving like a bat out of hell to get there, and luckily, the girls didn't get pulled over. It took them fourteen minutes to get there, but they got there on time. Hana smiled at Rekino as they parked and got out.   
  
Rekino looked at her. "You need your hair and makeup done. You didn't really fix anything this morning." Hana playfully hit her. "Just kidding. You really don't need this, but okay."  
  
They walked into the store together and were immediately met. The woman, whom Hana knew personally, was named Denise. She led them to the back of the shop and allowed Hana to change into something different. She didn't want to mess up the dress.   
  
When Hana was ready, the woman washed and dried her hair and then rolled Hana's hair. As her hair was curling, the woman brought the makeup artist over to Hana, and she did her makeup. By that time, her hair was ready, and they let her go back to the back to change.  
  
When Hana had finished, she came out to reveal herself to everyone. She walked over to Denise and gave her a hug. "Thanks a lot. I really love coming here. And thank Ginger, too, for my makeup. I know that she isn't here anymore." Hana released Denise and hugged Rekino. "Are you ready?" she asked as she released Rekino.   
  
Rekino nodded. "Yeah. It's only three fifteen right now, so you have a few hours before you have to meet Ryo, so let's go home and go over some things really quickly before you have to go." Hana nodded and smiled as she got in her SUV with Rekino.   
  
"I completely agree." Hana cranked the Explorer Sport and backed out of the parking lot. She got onto the highway and then turned to Rekino. "It'll take about thirty minutes to get home, so let's listen to a CD instead of the radio." Rekino nodded, and Hana put in one of her burnt CDs and cranked up the volume on the techno music.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryo was sitting at the table, eating a mid-afternoon snack with Mia, when he noticed that she hadn't said a word to him all day. "What's wrong, sweetie? You have hardly spoken to me all day. Did I do something to you to make you angry?" He smiled at her.  
  
Mia smiled back. It was a forced smile, but she hoped that he wouldn't notice. "No, darling. I'm just not feeling well today. That's all." She looked back down at her food, which she had barely touched. "I have a really bad headache. That's what's wrong with me." She looked back up at Ryo. "Really."  
  
Ryo smiled. "Okay, sweetie. Just making sure." He looked down at the notebook that was in his lap and reviewed the ten questions again. He had to make sure that they weren't too obvious. He didn't want anyone to know his purpose yet.  
  
Mia stared at Ryo. _He's been looking at that damn notebook all day. I can't believe him. He acts as if nothing is going on. How could he do that? I'll show him. I will be there, making sure that nothing goes on. Oh, I have a headache, all right. And its name is RYO!_ She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She slammed her dishes down in the sink. Quickly, she thought of something to cover up the noise. "Oops! Everything's okay, Ryo. I accidentally dropped the dishes. Don't worry!" she called into the dining room.  
  
Ryo looked toward the kitchen. "Okay!" he called back. _God! Can't she just keep it down? Doesn't she know that this is important? She's so clumsy._ Ryo looked up at the ceiling and sighed. _Give me strength._ He looked back down and continued studying his questions.  
  
Mia was watching him from the corner. She quietly returned to the kitchen and sighed. After gathering her composure, she went back upstairs to her room. When she was safely locked in, she let herself cry. "He doesn't love me anymore..." she cried.  
  
*~*  
  
Hana and Rekino had gotten home at three forty-five, as planned. They walked up the stairs of the apartment complex to find that Amaya and Josephine had let themselves into their apartment. Rekino sighed at this discovery, but she didn't mind. In this situation, actually, she was happy that they were there. She could at least talk to all of them at once.   
  
"Okay, since everyone is here, we all need to have another meeting. I mean, I know that Mia isn't here, but she can't exactly be called and come over, so we'll do this without her. Okay, everyone listen. Hana is about to go to a meeting with Ryo, so I thought that we should talk ... you know, cover the last few things about stuff like this. I knew that he would do this. He's determined. We just have to make sure that he doesn't find out right now." Rekino took a seat on the couch beside Hana, and Josephine and Amaya took the two easy chairs.   
  
Hana smiled at them. She knew that it would take Rekino forever to get to the point. She took the time that Rekino was using to sit to compliment Amaya, who was also dressed up for her date. "You look nice, Amaya. I hope that you have a good time tonight."  
  
Amaya smiled. "Thank you, Hana. I love your dress and your hair and makeup. You look nice as well."  
  
Before they could continue, Rekino was ready to start again. "Okay, down to business. Hana, you know not to say anything about me. I mean, don't mention my name or anything like that. Don't even acknowledge the fact that I exist on this planet. He can't know anything ... not even that you have a friend that looks like me ... or he'll piece it all together and figure it out. Does everyone understand?" When everyone nodded, Rekino smiled. "Good. Now, Hana, I hope that you have your list in your purse. Remember, nothing can be said, not even to Sage."  
  
Hana crossed her arms. "Fine. I get it. I get it. It's always the blondes that spill the beans. I just want to tell you this much, Rekino. It sure won't be me that tells anyone that you're Ryo's sister. I couldn't live with you after that. You'd be a raging bitch."  
  
Rekino looked at Hana and threw her a smirk. "Ha ha. Like I'm not right now. Anyways, that's good, but not good enough. I know that all of you will be trying her hardest to not tell my secret, but I would just feel more comfortable if you don't even talk about it to anyone outside of us five girls. That's all I'm saying. I'm not saying that one of the guys might go and tell Ryo, but I just don't want everyone to keep finding out."  
  
Josephine finally spoke for the first time that night. "Okay, we get it, Rekino. We aren't going to tell anyone. Now, listen, there's like a special coming on, and our cable is messed up. Do you mind if I watch it here? I mean, you'll be working on your paper, right? So nobody else will be here. Come on, Rekino. Please! It's on Orlando Bloom..."  
  
That caught everyone's attention. Hana's especially. "OOH! Break me off a piece of that! Give me some Orlando Bloom any day. Mmm Mmm GOOD!" Hana was now dancing around like a maniac, so everyone decided to ignore her.   
  
Rekino looked at Josephine. "Yeah, Jo. You can watch it over here. As a matter of fact, I'll watch it with you. That way ... umm ... you won't feel lonely. Yeah. That's it. I'll keep you company."  
  
Josephine looked at Rekino. She just shook her head. "Right. Whatever." She turned the TV on and started to flip channels when a preview for the special came on. "OH ... MY ... GOODNESS! LOOK! THERE HE IS! OH GRACIOUS! LOOK AT THAT!"  
  
All of the girls immediately ran over to huddle around the TV to get a good look at his body. Hana was the first to speak ... after the commercial had gone off. "Scrum-diddly-umptious! Yum Yum!" All of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
While the girls were busy drooling over Orlando Bloom, Hana almost forgot about her meeting with Ryo. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read four forty. It was time for her to go if she wanted to get there on time.   
  
Rekino turned away from Josephine and Amaya. "What's wrong, Hana? Why aren't you still having fun talking about sexy Orlando? 'Cause he is sexy!" Rekino walked over to Hana. "Are you okay? Normally, I'm the one that stops talking about sexy guys and gets serious."  
  
Hana smiled at Rekino. "Yeah, that's true, but there's a small problem. I have to go. I don't have time to talk about sexy guys right now. And Rekino, for the first time, I'm a little scared to go and talk to Ryo. I'm afraid that he will find something out. Not because I'll tell him - because I won't - but because he can read me ... like down into my soul. I think that he can tell when I'm lying and when I'm not."  
  
Rekino looked at Hana, who seemed to be genuine about this. She hugged Hana. "Look Hana, I know that you'll try your best to not say anything or do anything that might be suspicious." As Rekino released Hana, she smiled. "Hana, don't worry about anything. If you do happen to get into a situation, then you can just use your date with Sage as an excuse to get out of there. Don't forget that. I wouldn't want you to be late after all of this trouble that he went to."  
  
Hana nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I know where you're coming from with that. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Maybe he just wants some help in picking something out for Mia. She is kind of hard to shop for, you know?" Hana gave Rekino a hug and then said her goodbyes to Josephine and Amaya. She grabbed her keys off of the table in the hallway and walked out the front door. She checked her hair again in the reflection of the glass window before walking downstairs and getting in her SUV to head for the college.


	7. Meetings, Spying, and Let’s Start Fighti...

**The New Edition  
**Chapter 7: Meetings, Spying, and Let's Start Fighting!  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
Additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa's gal2004, and MiMeQ._  
**Disclaimer:** _Ronin Warriors are the property of Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. All other characters that you do not recognize belong to MiMe, Meilin, TG and myself. _

*~*

Rekino stood in the living room; looking out the window. She stood there for a while, even after Hana had driven away. "I'm a little worried." At last, she turned back to Amaya and Josephine, who were waiting patiently. "I don't know about her ladies. She may say something that she doesn't mean to say.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Rekino." Amaya walked over to her, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that everything will be okay. She's a very strong-willed person. You know that."  
  
"Yeah! You know that she's not going to say anything, Rekino." Josephine took this chance to pipe in. "And like you said, if she gets in a bad situation, she'll use her date as an excuse to get out of there."  
  
"Speaking of dates," Amaya's face lit up. "Where did she get that dress? And the jewelry, and everything else? She doesn't look that pretty every day?" She looked suspiciously at Rekino.  
  
Rekino chuckled. "Oh, that. Long story."  
  
The two girls stared at her.  
  
"You sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Okay, you saw that guy that Hana yelled at? That was Sage. He broke in and left her roses and a card for the Gucci store downtown. He bought it all, wasn't that sweet?"  
  
Josephine's eyes widened. "That's a lot of money!"   
  
Rekino laughed at her.   
  
"Well, it is! I wish I had a guy that spent that much money on me! That's so cool!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Mia?"  
  
Ryo walked up the stairwell to the room that he shared with her. Knocking on the door before enter, he noted that the door wasn't locked. It was even cracked open. He stepped inside. "Mia, what are you doing?" Not receiving an answer, he walked further into the room. "Mia, where are you?"  
  
Mia stepped out of the bathroom. "Hello. I was just tidying up the bathroom. No need to worry. Going somewhere?" She looked straight at Ryo, as if trying to read him. _He better tell me the truth.  
  
_"Oh, nowhere special. I'm meeting a friend at the college. I'll be back soon." Ryo looked into his lover's eyes and frowned. _She looks like she knows something. Is she hiding something from me?_ He impulsively pulled her closer and kissed her. "See you later?" He was halfway out the door when he stopped. "Hey Mi, how about you and me go and get some dinner when I get back? How about it?"  
  
Mia smiled at the endearment. _No._ "I'd love to. I'll see you when you get back." She stood. "In that case, I think I'll take a nap." She walked over to the bed. _And in that case,_ she added, _I'll be seeing you a lot sooner then that. You just won't know it.  
  
_Ryo nodded and then left the room. When she heard the front door close, she jumped up and grabbed the outfit that she had chosen earlier. Changing quickly, she waited for the sound of Ryo driving off. Once he left, she went. She then drove toward the college, taking a far quicker route then she had originally shown to Ryo.  
  
_Wouldn't want to get caught, now would she?_  
  
*~*  
  
Hana arrived before Ryo did. She took a seat on a bench in the courtyard and waited.

It wasn't long before he pulled up. Remaining seated, she glanced at her watch as he walked up. _This had better not take long._ Hana smiled at Ryo and stood when he reached her.  
  
"So, how is everything, Hana? It seems that you've been avoiding me. Something you don't want me to know? Hana, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Ryo sat on the bench that she had previously occupied. "Please, have a seat."  
  
She reluctantly sat down next to him. "I don't have a lot of time. I have a date." She smiled sarcastically at the young man. "Don't want to be late."  
  
Ryo nodded. "I see. You look very nice by the way. Sage did a nice job picking out the dress." He saw Hana's eyebrows rise. "He told me. It's not line I've been stalking you or anything."  
  
"I would certainly hope not," she smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now, what did you want me to talk about?"  
  
*~*  
  
Mia watched the two from behind a crop of bushes. "How could you?" she whispered. "Am I not good enough for you?" She looked on, her face flushing in anger. I_t's over._ She thought vehemently. "He's dead."   
  
Another quick glance cast her face into a forlorn light. "Wonder what they're talking about."  
  
*~*  
  
Ryo smiled. "I have a few questions for you, Hana. Shouldn't take that long." He added quickly as he saw the skeptical look on her face. "What is your friend's name?"  
  
Hana caught herself when she almost jumped off the bench. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about." she looked Ryo directly in the eyes.  
  
"Of course you do. The black-haired one. She was with you at the omelet shop. I told her that I thought I knew her, or something like that. Don't you remember?" Ryo looked straight at her.  
  
Hana lit up. "I think I know who you're talking about. That was just some girl that was in one of our classes. We invited her to come along and eat out with us. I don't remember her name, sorry."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "Hana, are you sure? Not a thing?"  
  
"Not a thing. Maybe that's where you know her...from college, I mean. That's all that I can think of. Sorry I couldn't help your more." She stood up and waited for Ryo to follow suit.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Of course I am," she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.  
  
Ryo cursed to himself. "Damn." _She's lying. She know who that girl is, and sooner or later...I will too.  
  
_*~*  
  
Mia saw that kiss. That action alone sent her thoughts reeling.  
  
_She's all dressed up and kissing him! I can't believe this!  
  
_Blinking away hot tears, she eased herself to the ground.  
  
She couldn't handle Ryo cheating on her, especially since she had proof. Or that she had to hide Rekino's identity. "I don't know how long I can go on like this."  
  
When she looked up, she noticed the empty courtyard. Remembering that Ryo had mentioned dinner later, she stood and dusted herself off. Flicking away tears as she made her way to her car, she looked at the visor with a sign.  
  
_I need a vacation.  
  
*~*  
  
_Rowen glanced at the clock perched on the wall. It read 6:30 p.m. He sighed dramatically. Sage was still in the bathroom getting ready for his date.  
  
And he had nothing to do tonight except stay home and read. Which suited him just fine. He was the kind that enjoyed silence, even though he often felt left out. Sage hadn't been on a real date in over two months, and in those months Rowen had become accustomed to staying at home and either watching movies or just sitting with his friend. He just didn't want to be alone. But maybe he was just being selfish.  
  
He sighed once more and turned a page.  
  
Too bad he already knew the ending to this one.  
  
Sage came out of the bathroom not too long afterward. "How do I look?" Sage asked as he stood in front of Rowen. Pair of neatly ironed khaki's was teamed up with a green silk shirt and a pair of brand-new loafers. He ran a hand down one leg to smooth some of the newly acquired wrinkles.  
  
When Rowen raised a blue eyebrow, Sage sighed. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Low blow." Rowen frowned and bookmarked the page that he was reading. "Listen, you look like you normally do, Smooth and Mr. GQ. If Hana is so high and mighty like you make her out to be, then she should appreciate you for you, not your looks."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sage replied icily. Noticing the time, he grabbed his car keys off the coffee table. "If anything happens, you know my cell. Call if you need me."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes. "Yes mother. Do you want me to make sure to lock the doors and not talk to strangers?"  
  
"Very funny, Hashiba." The blond Ronin walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Before he stepped out, he turned and stared at the back of Rowen's head. "Later."  
  
The blue-haired genius just raised one arm and slightly waved. Sage frowned and walked out the door, locking it before he left.   
  
Back inside, Rowen sighed. Sage and he hadn't had a fight in a while, and now it seemed that Hana was already starting to cause problems between them. Rowen shook his head of the thought. "Nah." _Mr. Paranoia is back.  
  
*~*_  
  
Amaya drove down the streets of downtown Tokyo in her ocean blue Mustang GT. The soft classical music spilled out of the speakers, touching Amaya down to her soul. For the evening, she looked rather conservative. She wore a quarter-sleeved shrug over a sundress. Her face wasn't overly done and her hair hung free. The blue of the dress brought out the two purple streaks in her hair.  
  
After she spotted the movie theater, Amaya quickly found a parking spot. Once the car was in park, she checked herself in the mirror one more time before she got out of the car. Her open-toed sandals made a soft tapping noise on the gravel. She closed her car door and swiftly locked it. Spotting Kento with his back to her, she smiled and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Good evening, Kento."  
  
His whole body whipped around as his eyes caught sight of her.   
  
She was gorgeous.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Thank you. You look nice as well." Amaya's eyes took in Kento's wrinkled ensemble as well as her nose caught the hint of his cologne. She started to wonder what he would look like without the clothing and just the lingering scent of cologne, when she turned away to hide her blush. _Oh Lord, forgive me for thinking such things._ She folded her hands in front of her as if in prayer.  
  
Kento raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"  
  
Amaya spun and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine now. I had to ask the Lord for forgiveness, that's all."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Oh! I was thinking...about you...in, um...nevermind." This time, Kento blushed out of embarrassment. "Now what are we watching?"  
  
Still pink, Kento replied. "Well, I was thinking about that new Bruce Lee movie, but if you don't want to see it, that's fine." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We _could_ just skip the movie and go straight to dinner. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Amaya smiled impishly. "Oh really? What, good sir, might that be?"  
  
"Eh he he. Well, it's not anything real fancy, but my parents want to meet you. They said that after we enjoy some time together, I should take you to the restaurant and-"  
  
Amaya's eyes widened. "But we've just met." How could they have know in such short notice? I'm not fit to be presented to anyone like this!"  
  
"Relax." Kento replied sweetly. "I told my mom that I had a date tonight and she insisted that I bring you to meet the family. And don't kid yourself, Amaya. You look great. Drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"Kento, flattery will get you nowhere." Amaya said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and led him the direction of the movies. "If we want to spend some time 'alone', then we could watch the movie. Besides, we can eat at your home."  
  
Kento blushed slightly. "I don't live with my parents. I live with a friend in Tokyo."  
  
"Doesn't matter. As long as you have a place where you belong. Right?" Amaya countered. She gazed deep into his eyes and detected the slightest hint of loneliness, but she said nothing.  
  
Kento smiled down at her. _I'd like to belong with you, Amaya. I'd like to call you mine. Hopefully, this will work._ After paying for the tickets, Kento offered to get Amaya some refreshments before the movie started. While Amaya was finding a seat, Kento stood in the lobby trying to pick out some food, when a foreboding feeling hit him. He tried to shake the feeling away, but it still lingered.   
  
As he stepped up to pay the cashier for the snacks, an evil presence made him turn around. _That's weird._ Kento thought. His eyes were darting left and right trying to pinpoint exactly where the feeling was coming from. _That's stupid. We destroyed that a long time ago.  
  
_"Sir, you okay?" The cashier asked.  
  
Kento had completely forgotten about the food. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks man." He grabbed what he paid for and headed toward the door. _ No, I'm not okay. I hope we don't have to fight again._ As he walked in, he caught sight of Amaya taking off her jacket. He grimaced. I don't want to put her in the middle of this.  
  
Amaya turned around and caught sight of Kento walking toward her. A few seconds ago, she had felt the same evil presence from the other day. She tried not to think about it but the more she tried to block it out, the stronger it became. _I'm tired of fighting._ As Kento handed her a large Coke and a small bag of popcorn, she couldn't help but smile. _Just calm down. Calm down and enjoy the movie.  
  
*~*_  
  
Hana had met Sage at the Tsuru Restaurant, which was a good twenty-minute drive from Tokyo University. She used those twenty minutes to recompose herself after the meeting with Ryo. When she stepped inside the doors of the classy restaurant, she felt quite self-conscious. All eyes were on her as she spotted Sage in the left corner.  
  
Sage, who had been looking at the menu, never saw her coming. Hana's heels made a soft clicking noise on the ground, alerting him. When he looked up, he almost face-faulted.  
  
_Wow._ Sage thought. Violet eyes scanned over her body. The dress enhanced her curves, and he could tell that she was very much well endowed in the upper body region. _I'm good.  
  
_Hana could smell that man from a mile away. The cologne that he wore made her want to jump up and ravage him where he sat. _But I can't_. She sighed and smiled when Sage stood up and kissed her hand like the gentleman he was. He pulled out the black cushioned chair for her and she graciously accepted the seat, looking over the menu.  
  
The next hour and half was devoted to mere small talk between the two. He told her about his family and the dojo, while she was pleased to learn that she wasn't the only winner of the Miyagi National Kendo Tournament. The two ate in silence. Only the occasional question about the food was spoke between them. Just as the grandfather clock in the restaurant struck 8:45 P.M., Sage stood up very quickly. He was looking around as if he were waiting for someone to walk through the door.   
  
Hana raised a blond eyebrow. "You look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine." His voice was underlined with a small quiver. _I need to contact the others._ "I feel a little ill, please excuse me."  
  
"Uh, okay." Hana replied. As she watched him disappear, she sank into her chair, limp with relief. No questions about Rekino or the past. She realized that there was a higher power and that it was looking out for her.  
  
As Hana gripped the armrests of the chair to help stand to stretch her tired legs, she stopped halfway and held her breathe. She felt so cold. She had never felt something so...evil before in her life.   
  
_No. It can't be.  
  
_*~*  
  
After checking to make sure no one else was in the restroom, Sage reached in his pocket for his cell phone. Just as he was about to dial Ryo's cell, the phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Sage."  
  
"We have a problem." Ryo spoke hurriedly.  
  
"I know. I was just about to call. Where are you?"  
  
"Downtown at a local restaurant with Mia, but it seems that we have to cancel our plans." He sighed on the other end. "She's paying. Kento called and told me to meet him at the abandoned warehouse across from the Laundromat. He's probably calling Rowen and Cye to let them know."  
  
Sage balled a hand into a tight fist. He was tired of fighting. He wanted to be left alone. "I'll be there in five." He hung up and ran out to find that Hana was on the phone with one of her friends. He stepped out of view and tried to listen in.  
  
"It's horrible. I can't believe that something like that still exists." She paused as the person on the other end kept talking. "Yeah, I'll call Rekino and let her know. Right...okay, bye." She hung up the phone and started to dial another number when Sage tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped. "Shit, Sage. Don't scare me like that!"  
  
He didn't have time to apologize. "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure." Hana noticed that Sage was slightly nervous about something, but what? She smiled and took his hand. "Anything. Just name it."  
  
"One of my friends called and asked me to meet him at the gas station down the road." _I hate lying._ "I think something is wrong with his car. Could you wait for me? Please? It won't take me long."  
  
Hana was surprised by his request. But upon seeing the regret swimming in his eyes, she was taken aback. Why was that there? Was he lying to her? "No problem. I'll wait right here."  
  
Sage smiled lovingly and embraced her. "Thank you, Hana." _I'm sorry to lie to you, but it's for your own good._ He pulled away from her reluctantly and ran a hand down her cheek. _So soft. _ "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Before Hana could utter a word, Sage bent down and kissed her. "Don't go anywhere before I get back." With that, he turned on his heel and practically ran out of the restaurant.  
  
She just stood there dumbfounded. Touching her lips lightly in awe, she stared after him in sheer awkward bliss. Where did he learn that? Her thoughts ran away with her before she realized that she needed to make an important phone call. She sat back down and picked up her phone, dialing a number to her apartment.  
  
_*~*_  
  
Rekino was trying to work on her paper, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The glare from the television was reflecting off the screen, and the only thing she kept seeing was Orlando Bloom and his sexy body. Giving up on the paper, she decided to just pretend to be typing away.  
  
Jo may have been slow at times, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Rekino wasn't working on her paper. She glanced at the clock and turned toward her friend. "Hey Firestarter, why don't ya' come over here and watch T.V.?"  
  
"Can't. Working on my paper."  
  
"Oh give me a break, Rekino. You've been sitting there for the past hour and a half watching the glare off the screen." Josephine knew her friend well enough to know that when a hot guy was on the screen, she wasn't going to turn it down.  
  
Rekino sighed. She had been caught red-handed, and knew it. "Oh well." A little fun couldn't hurt. she stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Josephine. Just as she started to relax, the phone rang. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed once more. _Is this a sign that I should be working instead of checking out this?_  
  
_"_Um, are you going to get that or just stare at the ceiling all day?" Josephine's voice broke into her stupor.  
  
"Shut up." Rekino stood and walked into the hallway. She picked up the phone from the receiver and answered politely. "Hello?"  
  
"Rekino, thank God you answered." It was Hana. "Something's up. You and Josephine need to haul ass and meet me on top of the Tsuru restaurant."  
  
"What do you mean?" The voice of Wildfire's Guardian held confusion. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Just as she was about to tell Hana off, they snapped open. "Be there in ten." She hung up and ran into the living room where Josephine still sat.  
  
"What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet."   
  
Rekino shook her head. "No time." She turned off the television and looked at her friend. "That was Hana. It seems that Evil has raised that ugly mug again." She walked over to the door and locked it.  
  
Josephine went into the kitchen and opened a window, only to climb out. Rekino was right behind her as she closed the pane. "We're supposed to meet her and the others on the Tsuru rooftop downtown. Problem is, I don't knew where that's at."  
  
"No problem!" Josephine crowed. "I know the location of every restaurant in the Tokyo district. Follow me." She grasped the necklace around her neck as her orange and white sub-armor formed.  
  
Rekino laughed and wrapped a hand around her necklace as well. "What would I do without you?"   
  
"Nothing," Jo replied as they headed South.  
  
*~*  
  
After he left the restaurant, Sage ran behind the building and summoned Korin's subarmor. Leaping the rooftops, he jumped down from one building in front of the warehouse Ryo had told him about. He walked around cautiously as his eyes scanned the area.  
  
"Ryo?" Sage could hear his own voice echo through the building. As he turned one corner, a body slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. He leapt back to his feet, ready for a fight.  
  
"Whoa, it's me."  
  
Even in the dark, Sage knew that voice. "Rowen? What's going on?" He reached for his friend, when he noticed it. "You look like hell. What happened?"  
  
Rowen stood up and winced. "I don't know. These demons started attacking us out of nowhere. They're strong. Stronger then anything we've ever faced."  
  
Cye's strangled voice rang in their ears as the young Brit was thrown into a metal pillar. Sage growled and ran over to aid his comrade when one of the demons sent Kento through a wall.  
  
He landed outside against a small hill.  
  
A small trail of blood made it's way down Ryo's face when Sage noticed that his weapons were missing as well. He was well aware that aside from himself, Rowen was the only one left in decent condition.  
  
As Sage was trying to help Cye stand, one of the attackers flew at him with lightning speed as he crashed into a wall, steel grips on his throat. _This is no demon. It's a griffin._ As he gasped for breath, the demon looked into the young man's eyes and   
laughed.  
  
"Where is he?" The griffin hissed into Sage's ear.  
  
Sage grimaced. "Where is who?"  
  
"The Balance."  
  
His vision started to blur around the edges. He faintly heard Rowen call his name before one of the creatures shoved a burning sword through Rowen's left shoulder. His comrade fell to the ground, landing next to Ryo. It seemed that all of his teammates had fallen. He had to do something...soon.  
  
*~*  
  
Mia looked up and sighed. "Ten minutes is up. They're late."  
  
Lady Halo sighed in disbelief. "How do you know that? You don't have a watch on."  
  
"It's simple. The position of the moon."  
  
Amaya raised her hand to silence the two. "They're here."  
  
Mia and Hana raised their heads to see Josephine and Rekino jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They landed beside the young women and smirked. The three Lady Guardians looked to their leader with questionable looks on their faces.  
  
Rekino shrugged. "Sorry we're late. Air traffic control gave us the wrong directions." She nudged Josephine lightly in the side.  
  
Amaya nodded. "Now that you're here, I suggest that we find out where that power is coming from before something bad happens."  
  
"Someone knock on wood!" Rekino exclaimed.  
  
Not a minute after that was said, an explosion sounded and a blinding white flash of light followed. The Lady Guardians struggled to stay on their feet, as the ground shook violently. They leapt from the Tsuru rooftop to another as the building collapsed to the ground. The girls stared in awe and looked south, where the light had came from.  
  
Mia sighed. "Great. Just what we needed." She looked straight at Rekino, "oh. Forgot to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Rekino asked. "We kinda don't have the time."  
  
Lady Strata shook her head. "Ryo and I were eating at a restaurant downtown when he got a call. He told me to go home while he met the others at the abandoned warehouse across from the Laundromat."  
  
Rekino raised her hand to stop her. "Let me get this straight. Ryo just left you to go fight? What, did you have to pay for the food too?"   
  
Mia's green eyes lowered as she nodded, resulting in an eye roll from Rekino. "That prick."  
  
Hana, Josephine, and Amaya shared confused glances between each other. They had no idea what those two were talking about. Mia and Rekino turned to look at the three. They had completely forgot about their other comrades standing there. They were the only ones who knew the Ronin Warriors identities.   
  
"Why are you talking about your brother like he's in some kind of danger?" Hana looked from the two girls waiting for an answer.   
  
Rekino sighed, "You all have to promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you this." She saw them all nod and continued. "We're the Lady _Ronin Guardians_ for a reason. There are five men, the Ronin Warriors, who we have to protect. As you probably already figured out, I'm Ryo's guardian; Mia is Rowen's, Jo is Kento's, Mia's Cye's; and Hana, well, if I tell you, you'll probably freak out.  
  
Hana snorted. "I will not. I've never freaked out! Tell me!" She heard Rekino whisper a name under her breath. "Who?"  
  
Rekino sighed in defeat. "Sage's."  
  
Hana's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" She grinned a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat and rubbed her hands together. But before she could speak, another tremor shook the Earth. She braced herself. "Are we leaving or not?"  
  
Rekino nodded. "Ladies, this is our first official mission as Lady Guardians. Please remember to buckle your seatbelts and please place your trays in their upright and locked position. Also remember to keep your facemasks down to hide our identities. Don't use our real names, but the armor names. We all good?"  
  
"Good," the rest of the females resounded.  
  
"Let's go," Rekino jumped from the roof and onto another as the girls followed closely behind. _Please, Ancient One, don't let Ryo be hurt. I don't want to lose him._


	8. Fight, Fight, Fight! Battle for Power st...

**_The New Edition_****  
Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight! Battle for Power starts now!  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ  
**_Disclaimer: **Everyone**: See previous chapters. We refuse to type, copy, and paste the whole thing again._

-

Pain…lots and lots of pain. There was thirst, there was hunger, but mostly pain…  
  
It had taken a whole five minutes before Sage had been thrown around like a rag doll. He had barely gotten into armor when a griffin attacked him. He had jumped and slashed several times before finally taking _one_ down. Sage had helped Ryo and Rowen get to their feet before heading outside to check on the struggling Cye and Kento.  
  
Sage offered Kento an arm, "C'mon big guy."  
  
"Damn. How many of those things were there? Ten hundred thousand?" Cye whispered harshly. Pain was shooting through his body.   
  
Rowen winced as he and Ryo knelt down to help the Suiko bearer, "I think there were only three of them. Ryo and I took down one, you and Kento took down one, and Sage took down one."  
  
"Seemed like a helluva lot more than that!" Kongo said defensively, "Three of them took down five Ronin Warriors. Just imagine what it would be like it there were a whole damn army of them."  
  
Ryo shook his head, "Knock on wood!" He had a tendency to be superstitious.  
  
"Too late…" A sinister voice hissed.  
  
Ryo and the others looked up to come face to face with a horde of demons. They recognized the Despiadado, the griffins, from earlier, but there was another batch that they didn't seem to know. They carried big, heavy seven feet tall battle-axes. Their eyes were pure black and slime dripped from their body.  
  
Kento grimaced, "The snot brigade…"  
  
"Silence ignorant fool!" The apparent leader of the army stepped forward. He stared down at the five boys with his black eyes, "We are the Malvagità. We have come looking for the balance. If you comply and tell us where he is hiding, we will make your death swift and painless. Failure to obey will result in each of you being eaten by the Despiadado behind us."  
  
Ryo growled as he used his swords for a crutch, "We don't know who you're talking about. Now leave before we start kicking your sorry asses!"  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. For a human, you have admirable spirit," The leader sneered. "I'm sorrowed to say, young men, that your time is up. Prepare to die!"  
  
The clouds had covered the moon, giving the scenery an eerie glow as they heard the demon starting to raise his sword; however, before he could swing, a golden arrow flew out of nowhere, striking him in between the eyes. The only sound that was heard was the body hitting the ground with a thud. The demon army looked around for the person that had shot their leader.  
  
"What the hell?" Sage whispered harshly. He took notice that the arrow looked very similar to Rowen's, but who had shot it?  
  
Kento whipped around as his jaw dropped, "Guys! Behind us! Look!"  
  
The Ronin Warrior's turned around and looked up. On top of the building were five silhouetted figures. They squinched their eyes to try and make out who they were, that is, until the clouds shifted. The night sky was set ablaze with moon glow as the five figures were each revealed. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento could not believe their eyes. Standing on top of the almost demolished warehouse were five female warriors.  
  
Cye didn't take his eyes off the others as he spoke, "Are we dead?"  
  
"I don't think so, buddy," Kento responded. "They look like us only…feminine…"  
  
"Female Ronin Warriors?" Rowen asked to no one in particular. He took note that his "counterpart" had been the one to shoot the demon leader.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the girls had bent down and jumped from the top of the building. They landed in front of the Ronin Warriors and drew their weapons defensively. The bearer who's armor resembled Rekka's design, turned her head slightly and spoke to the others.  
  
"We'll handle this. You five need to get out of here and fast."  
  
"No way!" Ryo screamed, "We're going to stay and help you…uh…what's your name?"  
  
The girl only whispered, "Sorry, I can't tell you that, but if you must call me something, call me Lady Rekka."  
  
"Silence!" One of the demons had raised its axe high in the air, "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're all about to die. Despiadado, Malvagità…ATTACK!"  
  
Each of the demons flew at the female warriors, who were trying their best to keep the Ronin Warriors under protection.  
  
-  
  
The battle seemed to rage on for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only several minutes.  
  
Hana had to use her nodatchi as a pole vault and ended up landing in the middle of a circle of demons. Once she stood, she performed a complete 360°, slicing each of the demons in their stomachs.  
  
Mia wasn't having an easy time. Since her attacks were long ranged, she was having a hard time killing the enemies, but a fairly easy time keeping them away from Rowen. Her bow, which was slightly different from Rowen's, had a small blade on the end. She used the blade to stab the demons back, and then loaded an arrow, finishing them off.  
  
Josephine was having a ball fighting. Aside from her male like strength, she was using the nunchuku parts of her naginata to wrap around the demon's ankles, sending them crashing to the ground. The blade on the top of her weapon was also coming to be very useful, as she would stab through a line of the demons, making them look like shish kabob.  
  
Amaya's spirit really wasn't in the battle. She hated fighting, but knew she had to do it to protect the ones she loved, which, in this case, was Kento and her friends. She had wanted to leave Cye's side to help Josephine, but she made quick note that Lady Kongo was holding her own. She quickly dodged one of the Despiadado swiping at her with its claws. She quickly opened the mancatcher part of her weapon and sliced the demon in half.  
  
Rekino, on the other hand, was having a hard time fending the demons off and trying to protect Ryo. Her stubborn brother kept trying to get up and help her fight, but he always ending up making his wounds worse. She weaved through the surrounding soldiers with one of her katana. She stepped aside hastily and grabbed the blade of a sword swung at her by one of the demons. The creature only smirked as it drew the weapon back quickly, slicing Rekino's right hand open.  
  
"Damn!" She hissed in pain. She dropped the sword in her other hand, rendering her defenseless. The demon quickly took action as he picked her up by the helmet.   
  
"Time to meet your doom!"  
  
_Oh shit!_ Rekino thought as the demon forcefully grabbed her in between the legs, "HEY! Bubba, that's a private spot! You're not supposed to touch me th–OH CRAP!"  
  
The demon lunged back and threw Rekino towards the warehouse. She ended up turning around in the air as her back collided with the rust steel. She grimaced. This wasn't going how she had planned. Before she could stand up, someone had picked her up and started dusting her off.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Rekino turned around and saw that it was the man from the other day. Her mouth hung open in shock, "It's…it's you! You're back! I have a million questions to ask you!"  
  
The man stared down at her with his immensely glowing white, blue-ish eyes, "Look, you need to get your boys and get the hell out of here."  
  
"But…" Rekino didn't get another word out as the man grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him. She swallowed hard as she heard him growl and his fangs extended.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Rekino seemed to have lost her ability to speak. She let out a small squeak, "Okay." She didn't waste anytime as she jumped back into the fray of flying bodies and weapons, "Guardians, it's time to leave. Get your counterpart and get the hell out of here!"  
  
Hana stopped in midswing, but ducked before she was about to be hit, "Why? There's still a ton of these creeps left."  
  
"You don't understand," Rekino said as she knelt down to pick up Ryo, "The Balance is here. It's time to pull up our skirts and run!"  
  
Josephine turned to Rekino, "But we don't wear skirts!"  
  
"It was just a figure of speech," Mia said. She knelt down and swung Rowen's arm over her shoulders. With the strength she had left in her body, she jumped straight up and onto the warehouse rooftop and onto another. Trying to get as far away from the danger zone as possible.  
  
Hana had done the same with Sage. Josephine's way of carrying Kento was much like one would give a child a piggyback ride. Amaya had wrapped her arms around Cye's midsection and jumped in the air.  
  
Rekino knelt down and propped Ryo's arm on her left shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She jumped up in the air, following her friends to a safe place.   
  


-  
  
Lady Rekka landed softly on top of a company building and gently laid Ryo down on the ground, "Don't worry, Ryo. You'll be okay soon."  
  
One of Ryo's tiger blue eyes opened slightly as he looked at the girl who was towering about him, "How…do you know my name?"  
  
"That's not important right now. I need to know if you can stand."  
  
Ryo lightly laughed, "I really don't think I have the strength to sit up." He closed his eyes slightly, but reopened them when the girl pulled his head up. "Hey! What are you doing? You're not gonna kiss me or something, are ya?"  
  
She smirked, "Why would I need to kiss you when you have a girlfriend? Just close your eyes and relax. This will only take a minute."   
  
"Uhhh…okay."  
  
Lady Rekka placed her armored forehead on Ryo's as their kanji of virtue started to shine brilliantly. Rekka had thought the girl had completely lost her mind until he felt a boost of energy shoot through his body. It felt like steaming hot magma was running through his veins as his body was rejuvenated.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes when the girl had pulled back and looked around to see her comrades had performed the same technique on the others. He smiled up at the girl, "Thanks. I owe you my life."  
  
She smiled back. Her facemask covering her features, "Don't mention it. It's my job."  
  
Kento shot up from his place on the ground and looked around at the five girls, "What in God's name is going on?"  
  
"Calm down, Kento," Cye said, "I'm sure they're going to explain everything. Right?"  
  
Lady Suiko twiddled her thumbs, "Actually, we were about just about to leave."  
  
_I've heard that voice before._ Kento thought as the armor-clad girl in light blue looked at him nervously. He looked to his right to see his counterpart with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, but before he could ask her what was wrong, a voice stopped him.  
  
"That was a close call, boys and girls. Next time, please remember to come prepared."  
  
Everyone looked up to see the man who had saved their lives floating just above them. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest as he smirked down at the ten warriors.  
  
Sage leaned towards Rowen, "I think I'm seeing things, man."  
  
Lady Rekka jumped up and pointed, "SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU! Godlike powers! He's not actually God, but he has the power of a God! BAM! What now?"  
  
Lady Korin snorted, "Calm down, Rekka-chan. It's not like he's going anywhere." She looked up to see the man had disappeared, "Okay…so maybe he will."  
  
The Balance, as Rekino called him, appeared in front of the ten warriors still wearing that same smirk, "It seems that I had to intervene after all."  
  
Kento clenched his fists tightly, "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I want some answers." He turned towards the five girls and pointed, "Who the hell are these chicks? They just show up out of no where and start fighting our battle…"  
  
"Which you were losing…" Lady Kongo said quickly.  
  
Kento nodded, "Yeah, which we were-HEY! I didn't say you could talk!"  
  
The Balance shook his head, "Now that wasn't very nice. I think you should get on your kneepads and start apologizing."  
  
None of the guys moved except Sage. He looked from the Balance, to the Ronin's, and then to the girls. With a shrug, he turned towards his counterpart and started to kneel down. Lady Korin was absolutely glowing at this sight. Before he got halfway down, Kento had resumed his job, which caused Sage to stand upright again.  
  
"I don't give a damn whether I was harsh or not!" He turned towards the girls, "Who the hell are you five and where did you come from?"  
  
Lady Rekka shifted her eyes from left to right, "Well…"  
  
The Balance raised his hand, "I got this ladies. Take five." He looked towards Lady Rekka, "And no stalling. Leave."  
  
-  
  
Rekino turned around to leave with the others, that is, after she saw Josephine still standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot lightly, "What the hell do you think you're doing? The man said to leave. So we leave."  
  
Josephine snorted, "I'm not moving an inch until I know who he is. It's not like he can blast us off the building."  
  
The Balance had turned around with his eyes narrowed at Josephine. Rekino lunged forward and grabbed Josephine by the shoulder, dragging the bigger girl across the rooftop. Rekino turned around and waved at everyone, "See ya!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" Josephine was kicking and screaming as her leader drug her across the rooftop, "Oh God…you're not actually gonna jump are you? Crap…crap…I'M GONNA DIE!" The woman's voice echoed throughout the area after Rekino had jumped off the building.  
  


-  
  
Ryo and the others had watched the five girls depart after Lady Rekka had drug Kento's counterpart off of the roof. After all was said and done, Kento turned back towards the Balance.  
  
"One, who are those girls? Two, who are you? Three, what happened to the demons you were fighting? Four…"  
  
The Balance just rolled his eyes, "If you would shut up, I'll be able to answer your questions, Kongo."  He shifted his weight slightly before continuing, "To answer your questions, I am known as 'The Balance'. I am here to keep the balance of the powers in an equal standing."  
  
Kento rubbed his head, "Do what?"  
  
"If there is too much evil in the world, I help in bringing down the power to equal out with the force of good. Do you understand?"  
  
"Since you put it that way," Kento said.  
  
Ryo jumped in next, "What about those demons we were fighting? Where did they come from and what do they want?"  
  
The Balance sighed in annoyance, "Those demons, the Despiadado and the Malvagità, are only just the beginning."  
  
Rowen rubbed his chin and looked at the Balance curiously, "You mean there are more of those things?"  
  
"Bingo, but I cannot tell you much as of yet. You five are still not ready to know the whole truth," He snickered at the expressions of the Ronin Warriors, "And before any of you ask, those demons are looking for me. Well, not necessarily me, just my power. The time of my reign is coming to an end, young warriors."  
  
"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Cye asked.  
  
"Look! We don't have time to be messing around here with this loony bin. We should be out there looking for those girls and fighting those demons!" Kento exaggerated while waving his hands around frantically.  
  
The skies went dark as lighting illuminated the surrounding areas. The Balance's pupils turned pure white as small bolts of electricity shot over the bridge of his nose. The Ronin Warriors stood ready to fight whatever this man was summoning. In the blink of an eye, the Balance had vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of Kento. He lifted the Kongo warrior up by his neck.  
  
"You will have more respect, Kongo no Shu! I am your master."  
  
All eyes widened as he threw Kento down onto the ground, leaving a fairly deep hole for the stubborn warrior to climb out of.  
  
Ryo ran over to help his comrade out of the hole as he glared daggers at the Balance, "What do you mean by that? Our master died a long time ago!"  
  
"Oh, you mean The Ancient One, right?" The Balance laughed morbidly, "That is true, he _was_ your master, but who do you think gave _him_ orders?"  
  
Cye gasped, "You mean…you're…"  
  
The white-haired man laughed again, only this time out of humor, "Why do you sound so shocked? You five were bound to find out about me sooner or later, ne?" The Balance gave an annoyed look as the five men shook their heads, "Alright, _children_, back to answering your twenty questions," He leaned back slightly as he crossed his legs and started floating in the air, sitting Indian style. "I have been reigning for almost ten thousand years. Now, when the clock strikes midnight on the ten thousandth night, I will lose my power and be forced to give up my crown, which is this little jewel on my forehead. I have exactly two months and five days before I have to relinquish it."  
  
Sage snorted, "And where do we exactly fit into this picture?"  
  
"Don't sass me, Mary Tyler Moore," The Balance said quickly and continued with his story, "In these two months and five days, I must find an heir to give my power to. If an heir is not found, well…then the Earth is doomed and all mankind will perish. You know, standard doom, destruction, and everybody goes to hell. That is where you five gentlemen come into play. You must protect me and keep holding the demons off until I can find an heir. But by the performance I saw today, you guys may be up the river without a paddle by the time the next horde of demons roll around."  
  
Rowen took a quick glance at the guys and back at the floating man before he spoke again, "Have you found the heir yet?"  
  
The Balance sweatdropped, "To be the smartest one of the bunch, Tenku, you sure are brain dead. If I had found an heir already, do you think I would be here talking to you five?"  
  
Ryo let his jaw fall freely, "Wait. You mean to tell us that you're _omnipotent_ and you haven't found an heir yet? What kind of shit is that?"  
  
"The kind of shit that happens. I never said life was perfect. Finding an heir takes time, Rekka. I can't just snap my fingers and have one appear. That would be too easy. Besides, I enjoy having an adventure from time to time. Keeps my senses on guard. Know what I mean? Keep those kill zones open. Hehe."  
  
Kento shook his head violently and slammed his fist down, "That doesn't explain those five girls running around here dressed in mystical armor."  
  
The man, once again, sighed, "Gentlemen, have you ever heard that behind a good man is a better woman that saves his ass?" The group shook their heads. "Well, you just did," He touched ground again and stood, staring down at the Ronin Warriors, "Those five women are your Lady Guardians. They will be aiding you in battle from this point on, which I highly see fit."  
  
"But that doesn't explain who they are and where the armor came from," Sage said, backing his friends up. "The Ancient never told us about them."  
  
The Balance nodded his head, "I never told him about the female armors." He shifted his weight before he continued, "Centuries ago, before Talpa had been corrupted by evil, he was to be married. For their wedding gift, I made her an armor. The armor I created was ten times stronger than Talpa's. By the time they had married, Talpa's mind had been taken over by the darkness. Before she died, Talpa's wife had sealed her armor away. Talpa became enraged with anger and tore the Dynasty apart looking for it, but he never found it."  
  
Silence dragged on amoung the five men before Cye spoke, "Well…go on. Where was it?"  
  
The man smirked, "I had it." Before any of them started to ask a question, The Balance continued, "She has asked me to keep it safe for her. While I sent the Ancient to battle Talpa, I split her armor into five different ones. I paired each of the female armor's according to the attributes of your armors. The women you saw today are wearing Talpa's bride's armor."  
  
Ryo rubbed his chin in thought. He wanted to find out who his guardian was, and he was almost sure the others felt the same way. "Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was the person who choose them."  
  
"Well, can you tell us who they are?" Rekka was almost sure he had won this fight when the man lifted his eyebrows and smiled happily. _Yes! Score one for the Ronin Warriors!_  
  
The Balance smirked evilly, "I'm sorry boys, but it's past your bedtime. I suggest you all go home before it gets too late and your women worry about you."  
  
Sage was the only one to respond to that comment, "Holy shit! I've got to get back to Hana. Man, she's probably so pissed at me. I hope she's okay."  
  
"She's fine Korin. Don't worry about her," The Balance said. He looked at each one of the boys before the area was surrounded by mist. In seconds, the man was gone. Leaving the five Ronin Warriors standing in amazement.  
  
-  
  
The Lady Guardians had been sitting on the same rooftop for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only twenty minutes or so. Josephine was scowling at the ground, becoming more and more impatient. She clinched her fists and stood up abruptly.  
  
"That's it! I'm going back!" She said defensively.  
  
Rekino looked up at her friend and shook her head, "We stay here."  
  
Hana looked from the others to Rekino, "I'm kind of leaning towards Jo here, Rekka-chan. We don't know if that guy's on our side or not." She stood up before Lady Kongo. "I'm going."  
  
Rekino frowned, "I'm being serious, you guys. You all need to stay here."  
  
Mia stood up as well, "Hana has a point. He tried to blast Josephine off the building. We don't know if he could be doing that to the others right now! Besides, I really don't want Ryo to get hurt."  
  
Amaya said nothing. She just sat Indian Style on the ground as she watched three of her friends defy their leader. She wasn't much for fighting, and she didn't want to see any of them get hurt. But she wasn't about to voice her opinion.  
  
Rekino's eyes turned to a dark amethyst color as she stood up and shoved her arm to the side, trying to emphasize her point. "I just don't think you guys get it, do you? The man had told us to leave. The only reason he tried to blast Josephine off the roof was because she doubted his power. I'm almost sure he's going to show up. Just wait a little while longer."  
  
"I'm through waiting, Rekino! I'm going to find him and that's final!" Josephine started to walk away, but Rekino grabbed her upper arm, "Let me go."  
  
"No," Lady Rekka said defensively, "I'm the leader here, Josephine. Not you. Me. Now you can either sit down and shut up or I'll just have to beat it into you."  
  
Before Josephine could make a sound, a voice rang in their ears.  
  
"Hello ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
Rekino let go of Josephine's arm and spun around, scowling at the man, "Holy Mary mother of God!"  
  
The Balance smirked, "I knew her once. Great fashion sense. She could talk her way out of anything."  
  
Amaya scowled at the man. "That is no way to speak of Christ's mother, I will have you know."  
  
The Balance turned to Amaya. "Ah, yes. You, the Frenchie. The religious one. Shh. Time will pass, and you will loosen up to jokes. I understand your religious qualities. After all, that is one reason that I selected you."  
  
Josephine looked at him. "What?"  
  
The Balance sighed. "I can't believe that I have to explain it to you, as well. Okay, I would appreciate silence from you five. I have already had to deal with the men that are supposed to be a level of intelligence below you." The girls nodded. "Good. I will start from the beginning of my reign. I was chosen as The Balance ten thousand years ago. I reigned and reigned. It was quite boring for some time. Then, I discovered that a lord named Talpa was to be married."  
  
Before he could continue, Mia interrupted him. "Talpa! That evil warlord?! Married?!" She turned to the girls. "Talpa..."  
  
The Balance cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said in an annoyed voice, "Talpa was to be married. For a wedding gift, I made his bride an armor ten times stronger than his. By the time that they were married, his mind had been corrupted with darkness. Before she died, she sealed her armor away into my protection. Talpa tore apart the Dynasty looking for it. However, I kept it safe." He looked at the girls, whom were all listening intently. "I split it into five armors, matching the attributes of the Ronin Warriors' armors. Then, I chose the five of you." He looked at the girls. "You girls are the guardians of the Ronin Warriors."  
  
Josephine looked at him. "That doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
The Balance smiled. "Ah, yes. My purpose. Well, at midnight on the anniversary of my ten thousandth year of reign, I will lose my powers. I am here to find an heir, but you have to help me in that. You have to keep the demons away from me so that I can find an heir. You also have to fulfill your duty as Lady Ronin Guardians and protect the Ronin Warriors."  
  
The girls stood there in amazement. They were having trouble taking it all in ... for a change. The Balance was now levitated in the air in a sitting position. "Well, are there any questions, ladies?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hana held her hand up shakily. "We have to keep the demons away from you? Why would we do that? You can handle them, can't you? I mean, you seem to have come to our rescue plenty of times before, so why should we go and get all bloodied up so that you can save us again?" She had regained some of her courage, and she was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

The Balance threw a sideways glance at Hana before turning toward her completely. "What purpose you have is of my concern, not yours. If you want to see those demons in control of my powers in two months and five days, then leave them to me. I can't possibly kill them all. I am The Balance, which means I have to balance good and evil. You are the good guys ... ahem ... girls, so therefore you should be the ones defeating evil. Come on blondie. You can figure it out. You aren't as dumb as you look."

Hana was steaming now. She was red in the face. "How dare you! I'm not dumb at all, you prick!"

Before she could think of anything nastier to say to him, he held up his hand. "I have to be going now and so do you. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. It's not like I don't know, but we're short on time here, ladies. Until next time. " He bowed slightly and in a split second, the man was gone in a trail of mist.  
  
Rekino sighed and placed a hand on Hana's shoulder, "He's right. Hana, you probably need to get back to Sage, or he'll be worried. The building that you two were in collapsed, so you'll have to make something up." Rekino looked at the others. "I'll be at home resting if you girls need me."  
  
Each of the girls nodded and shed their armors. Rekino and Josephine headed south towards the apartment complex, Mia headed northwest towards her home with Ryo, Hana tried to find the destroyed restaurant building that she and Sage had been at prior to the attack, and Amaya headed towards the movie theater intent on changing her clothes.


	9. Budding Romance

**_The New Edition_****  
Chapter Nine: Budding Romance**  
**By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ**  
_Disclaimer: **Everyone:** We are not going to copy and paste from other chapters any longer! We have been oppressed  long enough! Go to the other chapters for your @(#^$^% disclaimer! Oh yeah … we don't own Lord of the Rings. (*nervous laughter*)_  
  
-  
  
Mia was the first of the girls to be gone. She had to beat Ryo home. She was supposed to have taken the car home and been in bed, waiting patiently for him to return. _If he gets home before I do, he'll be worried sick._ She had forgotten about her investigation of his "infidelity."  
  
Mia jumped rooftops to get home quickly. She would make something up about the car. When she reached their home, she saw Ryo walking in the front door. Mia ducked for cover and jumped down to their balcony. She climbed into the window next to it, knowing that the door would be locked. When she finally got in and plopped down on the bed, she heard Ryo approaching.   
  
"Mia? Mia, are you here? Mia?" His voice sounded frantic. He was worried.  
  
Mia threw her clothes off and under the bed. She climbed under the covers and closed her eyes just as Ryo walked in. Her heart was beating quickly. She was having trouble keeping her eyes closed.   
  
Ryo walked over to the bed and threw his arms around her. "Thank God you're okay, Mia," he whispered lovingly. Ryo kissed her on the forehead and held her close to him.   
  
Mia was pretending to wake up. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Ryo ... you're okay ..." she said in a sleepy voice. She put her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Ryo smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, darling. You should know that I would never leave you." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and felt her flesh. Calmly, he took his shirt off, after lying her back down softly on the bed. "I was so worried about you when I didn't see the car, Mia." He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he unbuttoned his pants.  
  
Mia helped him remove his clothes. He climbed under the covers next to her. "I was worried about you, Ryo. I hoped that you were okay." Mia hated to lie to him at a time like this, but she couldn't tell him about her guardian duties.   
  
Ryo turned to face her, propping himself up on his left elbow. He smiled down at her. "I missed you, Mia." He lifted the covers just enough so that he could climb on top of her.   
  
-  
  
Hana was outside of the restaurant when Sage arrived. She looked a little beaten up. "Hana, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Sage rushed over to her and took her in his arms.   
  
Hana was overtaken with surprise. She hadn't expected him to react like that. "I'm fine, really. Just, when the building collapsed, I got a little dirty. That's all. I promise. I'm okay." Sage was still holding her tightly as she explained. He let loose of her after her reassurance.  
  
Sage grimaced. "Still, I feel horrible for leaving you here by yourself. Why don't you come back to my apartment, and I'll help you get a little cleaned up."  
  
Hana smiled. "I don't have any clothes at your apartment, Sage. I would have to wear this dirty dress again. Then, what would the point be of getting cleaned up?" Hana was kicking herself inside. _You don't need clothes, Hana. Hello! That's exactly what he's saying! Go for it!_  
  
Sage thought about this for a while. "I can fix that. While you're taking a shower, I can run to your apartment and get some clothes for you. I'm sure that won't be a problem." He smiled when Hana paused. "It's settled, Hana. Just come with me."   
  
-  
  
Amaya rushed to the movie theater, where Kento was waiting. She had taken a little more time than the others. She had at least tried to make herself presentable. When she walked up to the entrance of the theater,  Kento jumped up. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Kento ran to her and grasped her in a bear hug. After a few minutes, he realized what he was doing. "Oh ... sorry. I didn't mean to ... I mean ..."   
  
Amaya smiled. "It's quite alright, Kento. I mean .. I was not offended by your actions, but rather touched that you care so deeply." She smiled at Kento after he released her. "I do believe that we were going to meet your parents."   
  
That reminded Kento of her remarks earlier. She had said that she wasn't presentable. "You changed, Amaya. Wow. You look really pretty." Amaya had changed into a sea blue skirt and shirt set, looking much more put together than before.   
  
"Thank you, Kento. Now, I am ready to meet your parents." She took his arm as he led her to his orange Jeep. "I will follow you in my vehicle. Drive slowly, and take care." Amaya kissed Kento on the cheek and walked away from his Jeep to her Mustang. She climbed in carefully and fired up the engine before shifting to drive and following Kento down the highway.  
  
-  
  
Rowen was quietly reading in the apartment that he shared with Sage. He heard a familiar sound that meant that Sage was home. Rowen smiled and put his book down. In the excitement, he failed to hear the other car door.   
  
When Sage got to the door, Rowen threw it open. "Good, Sage. You're home. I wanted to talk to you." He was interrupted by Hana. She smiled at him. "Oh. You're here. I'll talk to you later, then, Sage." Rowen grabbed his jacket and pushed his way out of the door, leaving a confused Sage and Hana in the apartment alone.   
  
-  
  
Rekino arrived at the apartment that she shared with Hana with Josephine on her trails. They were trying to see if there was anything still on TV about Orlando Bloom. Rekino ran up the stairs and threw the door open. The TV was off, so she ran over to it and pushed the "power" button.   
  
Josephine was staring over her shoulder. "NO! Another episode of a sexy guy missed due to interference. That sucks." Josephine and Rekino plopped down on the couch and pouted together.   
  
Rekino sighed. "I think that I'll go for a walk to get my mind off of all of this. I'll be back in a little while. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen or anywhere else." Rekino grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack by the door and walked outside. She was suddenly chilly.  
  
Rekino walked down the stairs and sighed again. She missed Hana. She needed someone to talk to, and Josephine didn't know what was going on. _I could tell Josephine all about my problems. Not like she wouldn't understand. Why do I always go to Hana?_ Before she could shake her thoughts, someone walked right into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rekino said in an angry voice.  
  
-  
  
Cye was sitting at his apartment watching Food Network, trying to come up with new ideas on something to cook for Kento. "I hate this. I always have something to cook. I've already cooked my entire cookbook! I'm ready for a bloody change." Cye walked over to the couch and sat down. He flipped through the channels until he found a good movie: Lord of the Rings. He settled in for a long wait. It was a long movie, but well worth it.  
  
-  
  
Josephine walked into Rekino and Hana's kitchen. She opened the snack cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn. She placed it in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes, forty seconds; that was just enough time for it to pop perfectly.   
  
"This sucks. I hate being alone," Josephine whined. She walked back into the living room and flipped through the channels. She skipped over quite a few channels before she found what she wanted. "Sweet! Lord of the Rings! Excellent." She went back into the kitchen just as the timer went off on the microwave. "I wouldn't want to miss a second of Legolas."  
  
-  
  
Ryo was lying beside her when she woke up. Mia looked over at him and smiled. For a moment, she forgot her accusations. She forgot how she had spied on him and saw him with Hana. She forgot everything. Mia looked at the clock. It was only about eleven at night. She smiled and laid her head back down on Ryo's chest.  
  
Ryo was awake ... although he wasn't moving, because he didn't want to disturb Mia. He saw her lie her head down on his chest and smiled. Gently, he brushed her hair away from her face. She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought that you were asleep."  
  
Ryo smiled back. "I was, but I thought that you were asleep, too. That's why I was so still." Ryo was still stroking her head gently. Mia was looking up at him lovingly. "I love you, Mia."  
  
Mia smiled. "I love you, too, Ryo." Before she could move, Ryo had moved her. He moved her back to her pillow and started to kiss her again. Mia couldn't resist him. It was like she was overtaken with desire. She let him climb on top of her again and felt the rush of excitement as he lowered his body closer to hers.  
  
-  
  
Hana looked at Sage. "What's his problem?" Sage shook his head. "Oh, well. I'm sure that he'll get over it sooner or later." Hana smiled. "Well, are you going to show me where everything is, or am I supposed to find it myself?"  
  
Sage took her arm. "Let me give you a quick tour." He led her into the living room, where Rowen formally sat. "This is the living room. When you came in, you were in the foyer, or as I like to call it, the hallway." This brought a small chuckle out of Hana. Sage led her away and into the kitchen, on the other side of the foyer. "This is the kitchen. If you get hungry while I'm gone, you can find just about anything in here. Cye keeps us pretty well-stocked."  
  
Hana smiled. "Is this my grand tour? I thought that surely, you would have me upstairs by now. I hear that you are one hell of a ladies' man." Hana looked at Sage, who looked genuinely hurt by her remark. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sage. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's not that. I mean, I have been known to be a ladies' man, but I don't like that reputation." Sage frowned. "Well, let's continue with the tour. As you wish, upstairs it is." Sage took Hana's arm gently and led her back into the foyer and to the right, up the stairs.   
  
Hana smiled at the manly decorations. There were no deer heads or dead fish, but it was nice, yet not feminine. "You boys sure do have a lot of style ... for men."  
  
"I'm not sure that I can take that as a compliment or not, Hana." Sage smiled down at her. She was a good two or three inches shorter than him. "To the right is Rowen's room. To the left is mine. The bathroom is the last door on the right. The other door on the left is the laundry room that we had installed. I also have a bathroom in my room, if you would feel more comfortable using that one."  
  
Hana nodded. Sage led her into his room, which was perfectly clean. "Wow. This is the cleanest room that I've ever seen a man have. Are you sure that you guys live here?" She put her purse down on Sage's neatly made bed.  
  
"Yeah. Rowen's a sort of neat-freak. He likes everything to be a certain way. Well, I'm sure that you'll find everything okay. I hope that I'll find your apartment okay. I'm a little rusty on the exact location. After all, you insisted that we meet at the restaurant instead tonight when you called me."  
  
Hana smiled. She didn't want to reveal that she was with Ryo. "I was running a little late. It's not hard to find. I promise. If you just ask my roommate, I'm sure that she can find something for me to wear. If she's not there, here's my key." Hana reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. After pointing out which key it was and explaining exactly where her room was, Hana kissed Sage on the cheek. "If you don't mind, get my pajamas, too. They're on my bed. I think that I'll stay with you tonight ... that is, if you don't mind."  
  
Sage shook his head. "Not at all. Don't worry about a thing. I'll find something for you to wear ... tonight and tomorrow." Sage left Hana alone after a short, yet romantic kiss.  
  
-  
  
Rekino looked up at the man that had bumped into her. "What the hell is your problem? Didn't you see me standing there?" She stood to her full height, which wasn't much. When she looked at the man, she grimaced. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just..."  
  
The man smiled at her. "No problem. It was my fault anyways." He had a Brooklyn accent that Rekino just couldn't resist. He offered his arm, and Rekino took it. "I should apologize thoroughly. How about an ice cream cone?"  
  
Rekino smiled. "That might be nice. I have been on edge a little. You know, I don't normally talk to strangers, much less go on a date with them after bumping into them on the street, but what harm could come? It's just ice cream, after all." _If he tries anything, I'll kill him. I swear I will. But he's so cute and loveable and everything. He wouldn't hurt me, now would he?  
  
_The man looked at her. "My name is Rowen. What's yours? I can't take you on an ice cream date if I don't know your name."  
  
Rekino panicked. _I can't tell him my real name. He knows Ryo. What to do … what to do …_ "My name is Rekka." _Oh, like that isn't a dead giveaway. Like he won't know now … _"Or at least, that's what my friends call me. My real name is …"  
  
"Rekino. Your real name is Rekino." The man's Brooklyn accent had now disappeared. He no longer had blue hair and those beautiful dark blue eyes. His eyes had changed into a bluish whitish color. He had long white hair.   
  
"Shit. You ass." Rekino turned away from the man. It wasn't Rowen after all. It was The Balance.   
  
"You know, you should be working on your paper, not going on ice cream dates with guys that you just happen to meet on street corners. What are you, some kind of ice cream whore?" He laughed. It was an evil laugh, and it kind of gave Rekino chills.  
  
"That isn't funny. Besides, he was cute, and I needed someone to talk to." Rekino sulked. She hated to have tricks played on her. Normally, she would throw a raging bitch fit, but she didn't feel like it, so she kept her mouth shut. "How did you do that?"  
  
"What? Make myself look like Rowen?" Rekino nodded. "That was simple. Remember … you said it … I have God-like powers. I can pretty much do anything. Oh, yes. I was going to tell you that this Rowen person might have taken a liking to you."  
  
Rekino flushed. "You shouldn't mess with peoples' love lives. That isn't right." _Come to think of it, Rowen looks exactly like the guy from my dreams. Wouldn't that be something special …_  
  
The Balance stared at her. "Yes, it would. And yes, he is. Are you happy now? You know who the man is from your dreams. Isn't that just special?" He smiled at Rekino. "Well, I think that's all. Really, get back to your paper. You need to finish. I have to be off now. I do have a job to do."  
  
Rekino scowled at the mist that surrounded her. "I hate that." She turned around after the mist had gone and headed back to the apartment that she shared with Hana. _Maybe I should get back to my paper._ She stopped suddenly and stared in front of her with a frown on her face. There, floating in mid air was a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
She grabbed the cone and stared at it. She noted the mist still in the air. Smiling, she shook her head and started eating the desert, "Asshole." Rekino knew he had heard her by the laugh the followed shortly after.  
  
-  
  
Hana was enjoying her shower. She had the water almost completely on hot, just the way she liked it. Sage had the softest washcloths that she had ever seen, and the greatest-smelling soap that she had ever encountered. Everything was going great … that is, until she heard the front door open.   
  
"Damn," Hana muttered to herself as she turned the water off. "Just when I was getting used to it." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, after drying off. Her hair was soaked, so she grabbed another towel to wrap her hair in. "Oh, well. The water would have been cold soon anyway."  
  
Hana thought that she should make the best of the situation, so she calmly went downstairs … still in nothing but the towels. She was halfway downstairs when she heard him in the kitchen. _Isn't that sweet? He must be fixing something for us to eat. _Hana quickly finished her descent downstairs and turned the corner into the kitchen.  
  
Rowen was looking straight at her. Hana rushed to cover herself a little more. "What the hell are you still doing here? I thought that you left," Rowen said in a cruel voice. "Why did Sage leave you here alone?"  
  
Hana was blushing from head to toe by now. "I … I … I got a little dirty when the restaurant collapsed, so … Sage told me that I could shower here. He went to my apartment to get some clothes."  
  
Rowen sighed as he stirred the coffee that he had poured for himself. "You need some. Oh, by the way," Rowen said as he walked past Hana and into the living room, "your towel is coming down."  
  
_Oh my God. Now Rowen has seen my boobs. Gross._ "Thanks," Hana muttered as she pulled up her towel and ran back up the stairs. She walked into Sage's room and sat down on the bed. _What is his problem? I haven't even done anything to him.  Sage said that he was a **neat** freak, not just a freak. Oh, well. I guess that I'll just sit here and wait for Sage._  
  
-  
  
Kento drove a little slower than he would have normally liked, due to the fact that, as soon as he sped up, Amaya would get lost. _Man, I don't like to drive slow. It stinks._ _But, I guess that it's worth it._  
  
Amaya followed Kento into Chinatown, where she assumed Kento's family lived. However, when Kento pulled into a restaurant, she was confused. She parked next to him and got out. After she had walked over to him, Amaya looked at Kento quizzically. "I thought that we were going to your family's home. I did not know that we were going out to eat."  
  
Kento laughed. "No. My parents own this restaurant. I told them that it would be a lot easier if we met here. It's a lot closer. Besides, we could eat here, too, if you don't mind." Kento smiled as Amaya nodded. Kento took Amaya's arm and led her into the restaurant.  
  
When the two walked in, it was like time stood still. Everyone looked up to see who had come in the door. When the man behind the counter saw them, he ran out to the lobby and grabbed Kento in a bear hug. Kento smiled at Amaya and patted the man on the back.  
  
"Kento! It's been so long since you stopped in! What has kept you away?" The man didn't wait for a response. He looked at Amaya. "Oh! This must be Amaya! She is beautiful, Kento! I thought that you may have over-exaggerated, but you under-exaggerated!" The man then took Amaya in a bear hug.  
  
Kento sighed as Amaya hugged the man back. "Dad, I don't think that she's accustomed to all of the hugging and stuff yet. Could you not do that?" Kento grimaced as his father let her go.  
  
"Of course. My apologies, Amaya. I didn't mean to offend you. I am Kento's father. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took Amaya's hand and kissed it. After he released her hand, he pointed to the back. There was a pretty woman back there. "That is Kento's mother. Don't be fooled by her looks. She's meaner than a wet hen." He laughed when the woman shot him an evil glare.   
  
"That's not true, darling," she said from the kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat, and Kento's father and I will fix you something special for your first date." She paused. "This _is_ your first date with our son, isn't it?" She studied Amaya for a moment.  
  
Amaya smiled. "Yes, ma'am. This is our first date. However, it was interrupted earlier when Kento had to go for a brief moment." She immediately regretted saying that. Kento's head drooped. He looked ashamed of himself … well, a little more angry with himself than ashamed. "It was quite alright, though. I got a call from my friend and had to go somewhere as well. It was no problem. I was just happy that he got back okay, after the ruckus that was happening in the city." Amaya was babbling on and on about the city and everything before she noticed that Kento's mother had fainted and his father was in the back helping her. "Oh, dear."  
  
Kento jumped up. "It's okay, Amaya. She just gets a little nervous when she hears about me being near danger. That's all." He ran to the kitchen and helped his mother up. "Are you okay, Mom? Look, I was nowhere near anything dangerous. It's okay, Mom." He looked at Amaya and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."   
  
Just as Amaya was about to laugh, her cell phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat. _I didn't sense anything evil. What could this be about?_ The entire restaurant looked at her. She smiled nervously. "I'm so sorry. I will be right back." Amaya got up and walked outside. She answered the phone politely. "Hello?"  
  
It was Josephine on the other end of the line. "What time are you going to be home, Amaya? I know that you can't be having too much fun with my ditzy cousin." Josephine laughed, as if she had made a joke. "Oh, sorry. Lord of the Rings is on. That Gimli … he's so funny."  
  
Amaya sighed. "Josephine, I do not know what time I will be home. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm having dinner with Kento and his family right now." Amaya waved back inside to Kento, who was waiting in their booth.  
  
Josephine yelped. "You're already meeting the family?! Oh, Amaya, I am so sorry. Look, I really don't claim that side of the family … I promise. Okay, sorry to bother you. I'll let you go then. Bye." Josephine hung up without letting Amaya say another word.  
  
-  
  
Sage arrived at Hana's apartment with no problem. He could hear Josephine's laughter on the other side of the door. He knocked on the door softly but loudly. Rekino came to the door. She opened it after a brief pause. When she looked at Sage's face, hers went white.   
  
"Hana isn't here. Why are you--I thought that she was with you! Where is Hana?!" Rekino didn't give Sage an opportunity to answer. She pulled him inside. "What happened to her?! Get in here before someone sees me!" Rekino was frantic.  
  
Sage grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Rekina! Listen, Hana is at my apartment …"  
  
Rekino looked at Sage and growled. "It's REKINO! My name is Rekino! Did you say that Hana is at your apartment?! What in the hell did you do to her?! You sick-o! I am not giving you anything but an ass-whooping, unless you tell me what is going on!"  
  
Sage let out a laugh. "Rekin**o**, calm down. She's fine. I haven't done anything to her. Her dress was a little dirty, so I told her that she could shower at my apartment. She asked me to come and get some of her clothes for her. She's also spending the night."  
  
Rekino let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was going to kick your ass for a minute there. Damn the bad luck. Her bedroom is upstairs." Sage nodded to her and went upstairs. Rekino smiled at Josephine. "I could be an actress, don't you think?"  
  
Josephine smiled. "There's no way you were faking that." She returned to her movie.  
  
-  
  
Amaya just shrugged and hung her phone up before walking back inside the restaurant. "I am so sorry. That was my friend, Josephine. She says to tell everyone hello." Amaya smiled as she took her seat. _You have to pray for forgiveness tonight. That was a very bad thing … lying like that. _  
  
This comment brought up another wave of conversation from the restaurant about how Josephine didn't come around enough and how she and Kento used to dress alike as children. Many of the comments made Kento go red in the face, and he looked at Amaya miserably as they ate their meal. When they had finished, Kento and Amaya drove to the park that wasn't far from there and said goodbye in private.  
  
Amaya smiled as they sat on one of the picnic tables. "I had a very nice time tonight, Kento. I look forward to our next date." Amaya leaned over and kissed Kento lightly on the lips. It was short, but sweet, and it gave Kento a slightly pink tint. "You have my phone number, yes?"  
  
Kento nodded. "Yes, I have it. I'll call you as soon as I wake up tomorrow. I promise." Kento smiled. He was excited. It had been a long time since he had a girlfriend … well, to be honest, Amaya would be his first _real_ girlfriend.  
  
Amaya smiled again. "Good. I will talk to you then. Thank you again for the wonderful time." Amaya stood beside Kento and gave him another quick kiss. She walked away to her Mustang and got in. After one last look at Kento, she pulled away and headed back to the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend's cousin. _I like him very much indeed. I am so happy that I have found someone so wonderful as Kento Rei Faun. _  
  
-  
  
Rekino was sitting at the computer, working on her paper, when Sage came back downstairs. "You were up there long enough. Did you go through her drawers and everything?" Rekino smiled at Sage's scowl.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. You know, you could have helped me instead of sitting there making nasty comments, Rekin**a**. And don't start. I know that it's Rekino. If you weren't such a bitch, then maybe people would remember your name a little better." Sage didn't wait for a reply. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.   
  
Sage and Rekino were both staring toward one another. At the moment, neither liked the other. Sage shook his head and walked down the stairs. He climbed into his car and drove off toward his apartment, secretly wishing that he could tell Ryo about his sister. _I promised Hana that I wouldn't, so I can't. If I did, Hana would hate me forever. Still, it is a tempting decision._  
  
-  
  
Hana was sitting in Sage's room, drying her hair, when Sage walked in. She had slipped on a pair of his boxers and a white shirt, and Sage thought that she looked pretty sexy in his oversized clothes.  
  
"Here you are, Hana. Fresh, clean clothes. I hope that you don't mind me picking out your undergarments, too. I saw some that I just couldn't resist. But … if you don't want to change, you definitely don't have to." Sage smiled and walked over to Hana.   
  
Hana grinned. "Now, just what do you think you're doing?" Hana asked playfully.   
  
"Trying to get to know you a little better." Sage smiled and grabbed Hana, who had stopped drying her hair and turned the hair dryer off. He carried her out of his bathroom and over to his bed. Carefully, he laid her down and smiled. "I've always wondered, are you ticklish?" He smiled when Hana's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.  
  
Sage started to tickle her sides and stomach. Hana couldn't help but laugh. She was extremely ticklish. "Sage! Stop! Please! I … can't … breathe! Oh my gosh! Quit! Oh … Sage!" Hana squirmed and tried to escape, but Sage had climbed on top of her and was pinning her arms down gently with his knees.  
  
Sage smiled when he stopped. "So you are ticklish." Hana nodded, and Sage laughed. "Good. That's something that I'll have on you." Sage leaned down, still on top of Hana, and kissed her passionately.  
  
Hana didn't resist. She allowed Sage to explore her, and before she knew it, she was undressed. Hana smiled beneath Sage's kiss. "Talented, aren't you," she whispered. She felt Sage nod, and then she let herself go for him.  
  
-  
  
Cye sat patiently waiting for Kento to get home. He had just called to say that the date with Amaya had gone wonderfully, and that he was on his way. Cye smiled as he continued to watch Lord of the Rings. _I'm glad that he's found someone who loves the same things that he does … eating with his parents, going to the movies; none of those things interest anyone else but Kento and Amaya. I'm glad that they're happy together. _Cye smiled to himself again. _I also hear that she's a good cook. It must be that she's foreign. I believe that's where I get it. That's a good thing, too. I can't cook for Kento for his entire life._  
  
Cye got more comfortable on the couch. It wouldn't be long before Kento came speeding up the driveway and parked in his spot. Before Cye knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. He awoke sometime later to Kento shaking him.   
  
"Hey, man. What happened? I thought that you were waiting up for me. Guess not. You must be hella tired. Sorry to wake you. I'll talk to you tomorrow about my date." Kento left Cye on the couch and went into his room. He sat down on his bed and took off his shoes. Before he could stop himself, he ran back into the living room and smiled. "Cye, I think that I'm in love with her, man."  
  
-  
  
Amaya stayed outside the door of Rekino's apartment for a while before entering. They were expecting her; otherwise, she would have knocked. Amaya bounded into the living room, where Josephine was watching Lord of the Rings. She sighed deeply and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Rekino and Josephine both looked at her with confusion in their gaze. Josephine cleared her throat and picked up her coffee cup from the side table. _I'll be the brave one. I know that Rekino doesn't really want to open her mouth._ "So," Josephine began, "how did the date with my … cousin … go?" She gripped her coffee cup tighter. _I should have never opened my mouth._  
  
Amaya was glowing. "I loved it! I had such a wonderful time! It was romantic! I met your family, Josephine. I've never known such wonderful people! They are all so loving and close! I wish that I could be around them all of the time!" Amaya paused for a breath.  
  
Amaya's pause gave Rekino a chance to jump in. "You actually had _fun_ with Kento?" _I can't believe what my ears are letting me hear. Damn them. Now I have to ask questions. No! I am an idiot!_  
  
Josephine chimed in. "Yeah. You actually had fun with Kento?" She grimaced and waited for the worst.  
  
Amaya was ecstatic. "Of course I did! He is so romantic and gentleman-like. I think that I may be falling in love with him!"  
  
Josephine and Rekino thought the exact same thing … and they both said it at the same time. "WHAT?!"  
  
-  
  
Mia and Ryo were sitting up in their room with a fire going in the fireplace. Mia turned to Ryo and smiled. "You know, I don't think that I've ever had so much fun in one night." Mia giggled.  
  
Ryo let out a sly smile. "You know, the night isn't over yet." He playfully tackled her, and she fell back onto her pillow. "I don't know what's come over me, but I think that the moon may have some effect on my behavior tonight." Ryo leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Maybe it will be like this _all_ night. We haven't gone all night since we first met." He laughed with Mia as he climbed back on top of her. "Let's go for it."


	10. Bloodbath in Paradise

**The New Edition  
Chapter Ten: Bloodbath in Paradise**  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
With additional help from: Meilin Rae, Trowa'sgal2004, and MiMeQ  
Disclaimer:_ …we're not even gonna say it…  
  
*~*  
  
Cye shot up off the couch and stared at Kento, "Calm down and breathe, Kento."  
  
"I am calm!" Kento was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I think I'm in love with her, man! I'm not joking!"  
  
Cye just stared at his friend through hooded eyes. He was tired and all of the information the Kongo warrior was telling him wasn't all registering. The half Japanese, half British man took in a deep breath to try and gather his thoughts. He smiled at his friend.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you finally found someone right for you, Kento. Congratulations, man. I suspect the date went perfect then, huh?"  
  
Kento sat down on the couch next to his roommate, "You have no idea, dude. After that Balance dude disappeared, I went straight to the movie theater and waited for her. I guess she decided she was going to change, but she still looked gorgeous. I wish she would've stayed in the clothes she wore before, but oh well. Anyways, after the movie, we went to Chinatown and ate with mom and dad. They loved her, man."  
  
Cye smiled and patted his friend on the back, "I'm glad that you finally found someone that truly cares for you, and not the fortune you'll inherit from your family."  
  
The Chinese descendent put his finger on his chin, like he was deep in thought. He snapped with his other hand, "I knew there was something I forgot to tell her. Damn." Kento looked at Cye's expression and smiled, "I was just kidding."  
  
"I thought you were being serious there for a minute," Cye said jokingly as he stood up and stretched his tired muscles. "Well, my friend, I'm going back to--don't give me that look Kento. I've been up practically all day! I need some rest!"  
  
Kento smiled. "Well, I just thought that you would want to spend some time with me up talking. That's all. But if you need to rest, then that's okay by me. I'll just go in my room and talk to the wall or sleep. Maybe I'll get a snack or something."  
  
Cye laughed. "That will be just fine. Go ahead. You know where everything is in the kitchen anyways. You spend more time in there than me, and I cook all of the meals!" Cye smiled and headed into his room, leaving Kento alone with the food.  
  
*~*  
  
Josephine and Rekino looked at Amaya with surprise in their eyes. Rekino had her mouth open and had to practically push it closed. She gulped. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you just said, Amaya. Could you…repeat that for us?"  
  
Amaya smiled. Before she could open her mouth, Josephine had to put her two cents in the matter. "Yeah, repeat that, 'cause I know that you didn't say that you were in love with…" Josephine shuddered. "_Kento_."  
  
Amaya looked confused for a moment. She shook her head and returned to her goofy smile. "Of course I said that. I think that I very well may be in love with that sweet man. He was so sweet tonight. I think that he is _the one_."  
  
Rekino looked at Josephine, and they both laughed.  
  
Josephine stood up and walked over to Amaya. She patted her on the head and took her gently by the arm. "Amaya, I think that you may need to lie down. I know that you probably had a good time. Nobody's saying that you didn't, sweets, but I think that you also need to take a short nap…well, a long nap, and re-think this thing about you saying that…Kento is _the one_."  
  
Amaya looked even more confused than earlier as she tried to protest. Josephine just shook her head and led Amaya out of Rekino and Hana's apartment and across the hall to the one that they shared. Rekino waved to them as they left her alone in her apartment.  
  
Rekino glanced at the clock on the wall, hoping that it wasn't too late. "This is hopeless," she said to no one in particular when she noticed that it read after two in the morning. "I've got to get some sleep." Rekino reluctantly turned Lord of the Rings off and walked upstairs to her bedroom, but not before swiftly locking the door.   
  
*~*  
  
Hana giggled as Sage tickled her once again. "You know, if you keep tickling me like that, I might tickle you back." Hana looked at Sage with lust in her eyes. She smiled seductively at him. "I think that I'm going to like spending the night here."  
  
Sage smiled. "Last time you looked at me like that, you know what happened. Are you sure that you're ready for another round of that?" He laughed quietly. "The noises you made could've wakened the dead. Are you sure that you want to do that again?"  
  
Hana playfully slapped him. "If you aren't quiet, then the dead will wake up from your voice. And you know who that means?" Hana looked at him inquisitively. When he didn't answer, she answered for him, "Rowen. He'll absolutely die if he had to come in here and see me naked again."  
  
Sage's eyebrows rose. "He what?"  
  
Hana blushed. "Oh, yeah. You didn't know about that. Yeah. I thought that you were the one that had come home, but you weren't home yet. So, I just walked to the kitchen with only a towel. After Rowen and I shared some words, he informed me that my towel had slipped, leaving my breasts fully revealed. Pretty embarrassing. I was mortified."  
  
Sage laughed, but covered his mouth when Hana shot him a death glare. "Sorry." Sage leaned down and kissed Hana gently on the breasts. "There, now it's all better. They aren't embarrassed anymore."  
  
Hana blushed even deeper at the warmth of his lips on her skin. "Sage, if you aren't careful, then you'll be in the same boat as you were just a little while ago. You don't want that, now do you?"  
  
Sage smiled. "Of course I do." He leaned closer to Hana and began kissing her. He felt her let herself go again. Sage climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. He heard her release a small moan, and he smiled mischievously.  
  
*~*  
  
Rowen groaned and lifted the pillow off of his head. He let his arm fall to his side with the pillow and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. He grimaced and groaned a little louder when he saw that it was three twenty-two. "Why in the hell did they have to pick this night to have a fuck fest?" Rowen whispered loudly to the ceiling.  
  
Rowen released his grip on the pillow and brought his hands up to his face, gently massaging his temples. "I have to get rid of one of them, and I would really like for it to be Hana. Now, I just have to think of a plan…"  
  
Rowen got up and walked out of his room to the bathroom. He paced in front of the mirror for a moment before relieving himself and returning to his room. By the sounds coming from Sage's room, they hadn't heard him.  
  
When Rowen had returned to his room, he walked right to the bed and punched one of the pillows, causing feathers to fly all over his room. "Aaah!" Rowen screamed in a subdued voice. "That's just what I fucking needed. I needed feathers all over my damn room. Thank you God. I really appreciate all of the luck that I've been having lately. I mean, I haven't died or been terribly injured. I really do appreciate that." Rowen got down on his knees and looked up at the ceiling. "But could you just help me out a little bit here. I mean, I don't mean to be selfish, but I would really like a little sleep, if you don't mind."  
  
Suddenly, Rowen had a thought. He grabbed his pants and shirt, putting them on quickly and slipped on his socks and shoes. Silently, he crept out of his room. _I don't know if that was you, Lord, but I appreciate the thought either way_. Rowen walked down the staircase and into the living room. He grabbed his keys and wallet off the stand by the door and put on his coat.  
  
Quietly, the Tenku warrior opened and closed the door, locking it before he left. He descended down the stairs as the cool night air hit his face.  
  
A walk and Krispy Kreme doughnuts was just what he needed.  
  
*~*  
  
Unbeknownst to two, sleeping figures, their past had once again silently crept up on them.  
  
-  
  
_"IMOTOCHAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! REKINO!" A nine-year-old Ryo screamed out into the flames. He couldn't his sister or his grandparents anywhere. He looked past the flames and saw his eight-year-old little sister. She was standing in the middle of it all, her face full of horror.  
  
"Ryo-niisan!" Rekino screamed. She ran forward just as the flames jumped. She backed away, scared. Tears spilled over in her amethyst eyes and slid down her cheek. "Help me, oniisan!"  
  
Ryo panicked. He had just gotten off the phone with the police and told them his house had burst into flames not five minutes ago. He knew it would be some time before the firemen arrived, so sucking in all the courage he could muster; Ryo leapt forward, intent on saving his sister. He didn't care if he burned alive; all that matter was his sister.  
  
Rekino saw Ryo pushing his way to her. She glanced back at her grandparents, who were dead, and decided that she needed to be strong for Ryo. Trying her best to keep from inhaling too much smoke, Rekino knelt down and semi-crawled towards her brother. Ryo reached out for Rekino and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards his body and hugged her softly before heading back towards the door.  
  
Above them, the wooden rafters started cracking.  
  
Ryo and Rekino had almost made it to the door when the rafters above them started to give away. The leg of Rekino's pajama bottoms got snagged on a loose piece of wood. She looked up at the ceiling and panicked. Rekino's only thought was Ryo._ _She let go of his hand and pushed him forward as the ceiling collapsed.  
  
Ryo lunged forward out the door and landed on his knees. He got up quickly and turned around to see his little sister reaching down to unhook her pajama's from a piece of wood. Just as she had finished, the ceiling collapsed. Ryo watched in horror as the wooden rafters came crashing down on his little sister._  
  
-  
  
"_REKINO_!" Ryo shot straight up in bed, beads of sweat all over his body. His body shook with small tremors as he sobbed lightly. How many times did he have to dream about the death of this family? How many times did he have to see his sister die? How many for fucking times did he have to relive that moment?  
  
Mia awoke with a start when Ryo had screamed. She sat up quickly, the sheet slid down her body exposing her bare breasts. She touched Ryo's back lightly and he jumped.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
The Rekka warrior collapsed into Mia's chest, letting his tears fall freely now. Mia wrapped her arms around Ryo tightly as she let him cry it all out. She had done this for many years before hand, and was use to Ryo's frequent dreams about Rekino. If only he knew the truth.  
  
Ryo held onto Mia's small body. He shook violently and, for some reason, couldn't stop his tears. The dream was so different this time. So much more vivid.  
  
"Why? Why did she have to push me out of the way, Mia?" Ryo's voice wasn't more than a whisper.  
  
Mia stroked Ryo's back gently and said the only thing she could, "I don't know."  
  
"If she were alive now, I could handle anything. I don't know how I've gone all these years without her, Mia. I can't…I can't take it anymore. I wish I had been the one to die in the fire instead of her."  
  
"Ryo! Don't say that!" Mia pulled away and brought his face up to hers, looking deeply into his tiger blue eyes. "Don't ever say that. I know you miss your sister, but that doesn't give you any reason to wish for death. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."  
  
Ryo, fearing Mia would start crying, enveloped her tightly, "I've toyed with death so many times, Mia. It just seems so unfair that she had to die instead of me. I was supposed to take care of her; instead, she made sure I lived. Why?"  
  
The brunette frowned and just let Ryo hold her as he cried softly. _Oh Ryo, I'm so sorry. If only I could tell you that she was alive and right under your nose_. Mia couldn't help but realize that keeping Rekino's secret with each passing day was harder. She had been so tempted at that moment, and so many before, to tell Ryo that his sister was alive; however, Rekino was her friend, and she had promised to keep the secret.  
  
Mia held Ryo's body close to her's until he fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her shaggy black hair spilled around her body as she sat up and brought a hand to her head, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"I could've lived without those nasty memories," Rekino swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing her face with cool water. She looked in the mirror at her reflection and screamed when she thought she saw Ryo.  
  
_Get a hold of yourself, Rekino. He's not here. He doesn't know you exist. It's just how you want it-all alone without your brother._  
  
Rekino looked in the mirror one more time and sighed. She looked so much like her brother. She thought aloud as she walked back to her room, "Maybe if I have plastic surgery done, I won't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
_"But that won't cure the guilt your heart carries."_  
  
Rekino hated that her body had a mind of its own and choose to ignore herself as she lay back down and tried to go to sleep. After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, so decided that sleep wasn't what her body wanted to do. Her stomach let out a horrifying growl.  
  
"Food…" Rekino whispered and got out of bed. She looked down at red and white stripped flannel pajama bottoms and her vulgar, black t-shirt that read: "It ain't gonna lick itself", and decided that she didn't need to change clothes. She slipped on her sandals, grabbed her checkbook and cell phone, brushed her hair and pulled it up in a bun, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind her.  
  
She was suddenly in the mood for some ice cream.  
  
*~*  
  
Rowen walked out of the twenty-four hour Krispy Kreme shop feeling much better than he had before. Doughnuts had always seemed to make him feel better, especially Krispy Kreme.  
  
Crossing the parking lot of the Krispy Kreme, he stepped over a concrete brick and into the parking lot of Baskin Robin's. It would take him almost an hour to walk home, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the night.  
  
Rowen looked off to the side when he heard a strange noise and, since he wasn't looking where he was going, bumped right into someone. The contact startled him as he jumped back and stared down at the unfortunate stranger, who was trying her damndest to shake the ice cream out of her top.  
  
The blue haired genius glanced at the girl. She was short, probably only about five foot five inches. She had long, shaggy black hair that stopped at her ankles. He couldn't see her eyes or her face, but knew she looked familiar. That was a girl from his Western Civilization class.  
  
"Why can't you watch where you're going?" The girl screamed. She reached down into her top, trying to scoop out her ice cream.  
  
Rowen smiled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn right you're sorry. This shit is cold," Her voice rang through the air. She lifted her head and Rowen's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were beautiful, but he was brought out of his stupor by her sudden realization.  
  
"Oh…my **_GOD_**!"  
  
*~*  
  
Rekino stared up at the blue haired man, anger sketched all over her face. She had been minding her own business, her peach ice cream cone in her hand, when he bumped into her. Sadly enough, the ball of her ice cream had gone down her shirt, and planted itself between her breasts. After fishing out the chilly remains, she planned on seeing the person who she was about to kill, but froze. It was _him_ again, the Balance.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Rekino screamed angrily. Her amethyst eyes bore into his ice blue ones. At his stunned silence, she stomped her foot. "I mean, you were so much more **_articulate_** the last time you pulled this shit!"  
  
"Look, ma'am, I think you've mistaken me for someone else."   
  
His thick accent reached Rekino's ears. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened. Look, let me buy you another ice cream. How about it?"  
  
Rekino laughed madly and threw her arms up in the air, "You're pulling the same bullshit again! Why don't you pull it out of your ass like you did last time?"  
  
The man's eyes widened as he stared at the girl, "Ummm…I don't remember pulling anything out of my ass, ma'am."  
  
Rekino ignored the man's comment, "And while you're at it, why don't you go ahead and change, huh? Go on. Change back into yourself, Rowen! Or should I say, GOD?!"  
  
Rowen took a step back from the girl. Not only did she know his name, but she was also confusing him beyond belief. He looked around as people passing by were staring at them intently. He forced a smile to his face as he looked down at the girl.  
  
"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about," He turned around to leave, intent on not drawing any more attention to himself and the girl.  
  
Rekino frowned and went after him, hitting his back softly, "Change back! You did it last time! CHANGE BACK!" She kept hitting his shoulder blades, and her force grew rapidly just like her impatience.  
  
"Ma'am," Rowen said and turned around, grabbing her wrists to stop her assault on his back, "you have me confused with someone else. I'm really sorry about the ice cream, but please, stop screaming."  
  
"Listen asshole," Rekino broke his hold on her wrist and pointed at him, "Why should I listen to you? Last time you pulled this shit you changed back using your mist and your Godlike powers!"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"But I guess that isn't enough, huh? You want to bug the 'ice cream whore' again? That is what you called me, right?"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Rekino snorted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Stop acting like this is embarrassing you! You didn't have any problem with it before. You just simply…" She looked around, the realization finally dawning on her. A couple was staring at them; a man passed them, walking his dog. She finished her sentence slowly, "stopped…time…"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"Oh God," The raven whispered. This was the REAL Rowen and NOT the Balance playing his little games. It was not a trick, or a figment of her imagination. She laughed morbidly and flung her arms out. "Great. Just fucking great."  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Blushing, Rekino turned to the person she been assaulting, "Look, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
  
Although he questioned her sanity after the scene she just caused, Rowen just couldn't seem to be mad at her. He gave his best easy-going smile, "It's not a problem."  
  
"Yes it is," Rekino hid her face, knowing it was the same dark red as her pants. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
The blue haired genius laughed, "Kinda hard to believe. Not many people in Japan look like me. But I must know, your shirt. It is referring to ice cream, right?"  
  
Rekino laughed hysterically and turned around to walk away from Rowen, not that things could get any worse... "Hana was right. I do need a vacation," She murmured under her breath.  
  
Rowen couldn't help himself; he stared at the girl's retreating form, and then ran to catch up with her. He tapped her shoulder lightly as she turned around, eyes were a mixture of remorse and embarrassment.  
  
"Haven't you had enough of me already? Some crazy girl claiming you to be God and yelling stupid things at you. I said I'm sorry, now please let me go home before I attack some other innocent man."  
  
"Actually," Rowen started, "I don't think you're crazy at all. You were just confused. And just for the record," he said in a staged whisper, "I'm not as innocent as I seem."  
  
Rekino couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped at his over-acted 'confession', "If you say so."  
  
"I was wondering, were you referring to Hana Rai-Utano?" Rowen asked, gazing down at her.  
  
Rekino nodded. She had a strange feeling that her answer would lead to trouble, still, she dived right in. "Yep. She's my roommate. Do you know her or something?"  
  
Rowen smirked, "You could say that."  
  
The raved cocked her head to the side and wondered when did Rowen have encounter with the blonde bombshell?  
  
*~*  
  
Sage awoke groggily and looked around the room. Heat. Something warm and soft beside him, that's what brought him to consciousness. Hana was asleep, curled up at his side like a little kitten. He smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his silver/gray eyes and sat up, the sudden motion causing Hana's arm to fall off his chest. He froze for a moment from fear of waking her, but when she only sighed a contented sigh Sage relaxed once more. He leaned over and, in the darkness, fished out his boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor. Once found, he slipped them on and quietly got up and walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen but something made him stop in front of Rowen's door.  
  
_That's odd_. Sage thought. Rowen never leaves his door open when he's asleep. The Korin warrior peeked his head in the door. He stared into the darkness and frowned. A quick flip of the light switch on the wall let him know that Rowen wasn't curled up in the middle of the bed like he usually was at this time of night. The sheets were, however, matted together on the bed and feathers surrounded the room.  
  
Panic set in the blonde's mind quickly. Rowen being gone at this hour of the morning was highly unusual. Sage swore under his breath, since he and Hana had been "busy" , it was quite possible that the Ronin Warrior had not been able to sense his friend having been in possible danger.   
  
Sage just stood in Rowen's doorway, thinking of what could've happened to his friend. He closed his eyes as his mind searched for some trace of the master of the armor of air. Peace was all he found, Rowen was not in danger. _He's fine_. Sage thought to himself as he continued down the hall to the kitchen. _He is a light sleeper, and I guess we were making a lot of noise_.  
  
Sage had to smile to himself. Hana. And the more he pondered the thought, the more it made sense. Rowen was a light sleeper, and the tiniest of noises would usually prevent him from sleeping. Since he and Hana were extracting several rounds of noises, Rowen probably decided to leave the apartment for some fresh air, maybe he went to a college friend's house to crash on the couch.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Sage jumped and turned around to see Hana behind him, wrapped in his dark green sheet. Her skin let of a radiant glow in the pale light spilling from Rowen's open bedroom door. She was flesh and blood but, swearing to all that was Holy, Sage could have sworn she was his very own guardian angel.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I got up to get some water and decided to check on Rowen--"  
  
Although Sage's obviously sincere worry over his friend was endearing, Hana laughed softly. "Are you suddenly his father now, Sage? He's a grown man. I'm sure he can get himself to bed without your help."  
  
Sage grinned playfully at her; he knew she was right. Still, all that had happened in the past between the Ronin Warriors, he simply couldn't suppress the worry that always seized him when one of the five would slip away without his notice. "I'm protective over him, that's all. But he's not in his room, which says a lot. Sleep, in his mind, is precious. He needs every minute of it."  
  
"Sounds like Rekino," Hana said. "If that girl has nothing to do for the rest of the day, she goes to sleep. I think she has a sleeping disorder, but she always acts like she doesn't get enough sleep."  
  
_Tell me about it_, Sage didn't voice his opinion on Hana's hot-tempered roommate. Instead, he laughed as he baited her. "Maybe we should introduce them sometime. I think they would get along quite nicely."

"Oh bullshit," The blonde woman tugged at the blanket and walked back into Sage's room. "I'm just as protective over Rekino as you are Rowen, and I'll tell you something, it would never work. Rekino knows damn well that Rowen is a good friend of Ryo's, as you are! She would rather die than risk her identity being found out." Hana's tone had changed from sweet to angry as she spoke.  
  
Sage looked startled, he hadn't meant to get her angry. He walked back into his room and wrapped his arms around Hana from behind, "Babe, I didn't mean--"  
  
"Look Sage," Hana turned around in his arms; her eyes were soft with concern for her friend. "I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but…Rekino's life is hard, and she doesn't need distractions like a boyfriend, especially a boyfriend who's best friends with her brother, who thinks she's dead and buried. Sage, her happiness is more important to me than my own. She's already edgy about you and I seeing one another, and I would rather not give her another reason to feel that she has to look over her shoulder all the time."  
  
Sage kissed her. It was a kiss of understanding and total belief in her judgment. Hana practically melted in his arms as he lowered her down to the bed with a hungry look in his eyes. She knew he would not press the issue. _Still_, she thought as Sage began exciting her body in numerous ways, _it was a good suggestion. Rekino needs a good man in her life.  
_  
Then all thoughts of her best friend stopped as her mind focused on the pleasure her good man readily gave.  
  
*~*  
  
Rowen awoke with a slight crick in his neck.  He stared a ceiling that was not his own. _Where am I_? He thought as the last reminisce of sleep-induced fog lifted from his brain.  Then, he remembered. _Rekino._ She was Hana's roommate and also, quite possibly, the most amazing woman he had ever met in his life.  
  
He sat up and listened intently to the sounds in the apartment. The heat pumps quite hum while it heated the rooms. Another slight hum from the motor of the refrigerator, the tick of the clock, a delicate drop of water from a leaky faucet nearby, but no sound of Rekino.  
  
_She must still be asleep_, he thought silently as he made his way to the bathroom from his cramped bed on the couch. _That settles it then, I'm going to use the bathroom and quietly let myself out. I'll leave her a note to thank her for the use of the couch. It may not have been the most comfortable in the world, but at least it was quiet._  
  
He went over last night's strange events in his mind as he washed his hands. Who would've ever thought that a brisk walk to get doughnuts would end up like this?  He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. It was a strange night indeed.  
  
He supposed that he should've been a little ashamed at his brazen acceptance when she asked him to stay at her apartment, but by that time they didn't seem to have secrets from each other. Rekino quite readily admitted that the rather vocal woman in Sage's life was, in fact, her roommate, Hana.  
  
Their short walk back to Rekino's apartment was filled with laughs and a few little secrets about their respective roommates. Rekino had first seemed a little uncomfortable at Rowen's offer to walk her home, but in the end, she accepted. She had seemed a little evasive in her answers about her own past, and at the time, Rowen was so delirious from exhaustion it didn't seem odd at all. But now, in the morning light, the story she told of her childhood just didn't hold water. Still, he was interested in her.  Very interested.  
  
He had tried to believe he was imagining the look of pure sexual appreciation in Rekino's eyes when she brought him a blanket to use. Rowen had already removed his shoes and shirt when she came back into the living room. He thought he had seen a curious wonder in her eyes as she focused on his bare torso. _But then_, he thought, _she might have been wondering where I got all of these scars_. Rekino seemed the type that would rather hold her tongue than to hurt someone's feelings by showing her disgust.  
  
Rowen returned to the couch and sat down to put on his shoes and shirt. In the back of his mind, as his had been all night, even in his sleep, he couldn't shake the feeling that Rekino was hiding something from him. Something that, he felt, he should already know about her.  
  
Once fully dressed, Rowen stood and stretched as he tried to shake the uneasy thoughts he had about Rekino's past. He found a pen and pad on the kitchen counter and tried to decide what would constitute a respectable thank you for allowing him to stay. It was then he heard a soft sound from down the hall.  
  
Rowen crept quietly to the door he had seen Rekino disappeared into a few hours before. The door was slightly ajar, and Rowen could see her sleeping form.  Her realized what the sound was and smiled. She had sighed in her sleep.  
  
Rowen went back to the kitchen and scribbled a note of thanks to her and let himself out.  
  
He caught a cab, went home, took a shower, and settled into his own room in the now peacefully quiet apartment for a nap. He was smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Overacted Confessions and Bad Visions

**The New Edition  
Chapter 11: Overacted Confessions and Bad Visions  
**_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, Trowa'sgal2004, and Meilin _Rae  
  
**Disclaimer: **_Winter_: **dis-claim'er**, n. 1. A denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: 2. _A statement made to save one's own ass._   
  
Rekino knew without a doubt that her cheeks were a bit pink as she woke up. She opened her eyes and the wonderful mental image of a certain topless, blue haired man left her thoughts. She knew that eventually, she would have to get out of bed. And that's something she just didn't really feel like doing.  
  
She stretched lazily and yawned as she sat up in bed. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought as her eyes focused on a small piece of paper that seemed to float in front of her face. But she wasn't dreaming. It really was floating in front of her face! The handwriting was delicate yet masculine, strong yet soft. A faint smile made its way to her face as she read the note Rowen had left her.  
  
_Rekino-__  
  
I have to tell you. This is the first time I've "spent the night" with a girl I've just met. But, I can honestly say, I had a good time.  
  
Thanks a lot,  
Rowen_  
  
Rekino could not suppress the goofy grin and girly giggle as she read the note. And again, that mental image of a shirtless Rowen embedded itself in her mind. In all honesty, Rekino hadn't known what she was thinking when she had invited him over to stay. She knew that he was a friend of Ryo's, and yet, she stepped back to look at the bigger picture. He had needed someone that night, and she sure as hell was glad he chose her. Though she still didn't know why.  
  
And it was then that something hit her.  
  
A sudden gush of wind caused Rekino's amethyst eyes to sharpen. The ruffling of the sheets and the chiming of the wind chimes outside her window made her turn. _What the hell? I didn't leave the window open?_   
  
A considerable recognizable voice sounded in the room, "You're sick, you know that. You had that man laying in your living room and you did nothing to him."  
  
_I should've known he'd show up to gloat_, Rekino thought in dread.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she frowned when she saw the Balance, sitting in the windowsill, staring at her as if he was highly amused. Wiping the small amount of saliva off her chin, the mistress of the guardian armor of fire knew she was in for some verbal sparring.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She was now angry as a wet cat and ready for a fight.  
  
The Balance smiled, "I ran out of coffee, and I need something bitter-sweet first thing in the morning. So naturally, I thought of you!" he said in a tone that could've been sarcastic, could've been serious. Rekino was too worried of what the answer would be to press the issue.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for your quirky, cosmic riddles this morning." She said as she pulled back the covers and stood up beside the bed.  
  
"But I can have coffee, right?" The Balance's booted feet hit the floor without a sound as he stood next to her and examined her sleepwear. "And I must ask, does it lick itself? Because I don't remember any human in history that wasn't double jointed that could."  
  
Rekino rolled her eyes as she stepped past him to leave the room. "Couldn't you find someone else to terrorize this morning? I hear the Prime Minister is looking to take the day off. Why don't you go ruin his day?" She opened the door only to run straight into the Balance's chest. _Damn_, she thought, _I wish he wouldn't do that_.  
  
"Well, for your information, I've already been there. He didn't have any coffee either," He said in a disgruntled tone.  
  
"We mere mortals have this new thing that comes in pretty handy when we run out of coffee. It's called a grocery store! Maybe you should check one of those out in the near future." Rekino said as she shoved her way past him and made for the bathroom door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal business to take care of."  
  
She closed the door behind her and leaned against it to take a calming breath, but when she heard his voice right in front of her, she was anything but calm.  
  
"Really, all beverages aside, I can't believe that you had him taking his clothes off, willingly, in the living room, and you didn't take him to bedroom and finish taking off the rest! How many hints do you need? It's technically not rape if he doesn't struggle."  
  
Rekino's eyes went wide at The Balance's statement. "What makes you think that I would even _want_ Rowen in that way, you sick bastard!" she yelled.  
  
The Balance's cynical look only made her want to squirm.  
  
"Look," she said, her patience wearing thin, "The coffee is in the kitchen, go get it."   
  
"We need to talk, little one," He said in an almost understanding tone…almost.  
  
Her bladder had already reminded her why she had came in here in the first place. He had to leave, before her body exploded.  
  
"Fine, we'll talk. Go make the coffee and I'll be out in a minute. And for God's sake! Would it kill you to use the door, just this once?"   
  
"Okay, okay. You're obviously exhausted, I'll humor you," he said as he stepped to the door.  
  
Rekino wondered what smart-ass comment he would have when he stopped at the door and seemed to get lost in thought, but what he did say made her want to scream and laugh at the same time.   
  
"Uhh…how does this thing work again? I've never had to use the knob ones, just the push kind that, well, actually I never have to touch those either. You see, I--"  
  
"Enough!" she shouted, her patience completely gone. "It's simple, you turn the knob and pull!" She demonstrated the simple device for him and he walked out into the hall.  
  
Before he could say another word to exasperate her she slammed the door in his face. A muffled sound of 'ouch' was all she heard. He walked so softly she couldn't even tell if he went to the kitchen or if he was standing outside of the door.   
  
She leaned against the door and listened hard. She slowly turned the knob to check if he was, in fact, waiting outside the door. Rekino nearly lost control of her bladder and jump out of her own skin at the same time when she heard The Balance shout from the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up! I said I would humor you, didn't I? Just relax and do what you have to do. I promise I'll stay in here."  
  
There were simply no words to describe the fury Rekino wanted to unleash on the whole world at that moment.  
  
_Ring_  
  
The figure stirred under the many sets of blankets as she popped her head out. Her dark blue hair stood out everywhere as she made an annoyed groan. No way someone was calling her at--what time was it anyways?  
  
_Ring_  
  
Josephine Rei Faun glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and almost did a double take. The bright orange letters read six twenty-three a.m. Oh hell no, this wasn't funny. Burying her face in the pillow, she tentatively reached out for the phone.  
  
_Ring_  
  
Groaning again, she picked up the phone pretending to sound like an answering machine, "Hello, this is Josephine, I'm currently _asleep_ right now, so leave a message after the tone and--"  
  
"Hey cuz!"  
  
_Click_  
  
There was no way in the seven pits of hell Josephine was talking to Kento this early in the morning. With another groan, she rolled over, cocooning herself in the covers again, settling down into the warmth, but the moment was short lived.  
  
_Ring_  
  
"God dammit!" Josephine had reached the end of her patience. She picked up the phone angrily. "What the hell do you want, Kento? It's too early to be calling!"  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"I haven't even had time to wake up, dammit!" Josephine was becoming all too annoyed. This conversation was taking way too long.  
  
Kento made some sort of noise, "I was only calling to ask Amaya if she wanted to eat breakfast with me and my roommate. Is that a reason to become all flustered?"  
  
"When it comes to waking me up, YES!"  
  
There was a knock at Josephine's door before it opened, and Amaya stepped in, still in her sleep shirt, which barely touched the top of her thighs. She was a light sleeper and tended to wake up if any sort of noise sounded in the apartment.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jo?"  
  
"Hello Amaya!" Kento screamed into the phone.  
  
Josephine held the phone away from her ear, "Phone, 'Mya. It's Kento." She tossed the cordless phone to her friend and caught a quick glimpse of Amaya fumbling with the phone before she threw the covers over her head. "Good night."  
  
Although her many sets of blankets provided for a good noise blocker, Amaya's perky voice still reached her eyes. How could someone talk so happily at six thirty in the fucking morning? And, more importantly, it was Kento. They man must have brain damage to call someone so early. Josephine rolled over, throwing the covers off her body and immediately regretting doing so. It was awfully chilly.  
  
"If you going to talk to him, _go away_! Someone is trying to sleep!"  
  
Amaya frowned at Josephine's statement, "Hold on please, Kento." She placed the phone away from her head and covered the receiver with her hand. "Must you be so rude?"  
  
"How the hell can I not be?!" Josephine retorted. "God, how can you be so damn cheerful in the--OW! Stop hitting me!"  
  
"Then stop cursing and using the Lord's name in vain!" Amaya replied and started talking back to Kento, "I'm sorry. Josephine was being ill. Oh, breakfast with your roommate and yourself?" She took a quick glance at her friend in the bed. "I'm terribly sorry, Kento, but I'm afraid I cannot…oh no, it's not you…I'm sure…how about lunch instead? Yes! That sounds wonderful…I'll be there at twelve…bring your roommate with you as well. Oh, and I'll bring Josephine along with me! Yes…you too, bye!"  
  
At that moment, Josephine knew her life had ended. Silently damning the Gods for her curse, she fell back on the bed, covering her face with her hands. _Dammit! Why, of all people, does Amaya have to see my ditzy, dorky, too stupid to realize it's too early to call someone, cousin?! Argh! My life is over! And she had to invite me to lunch with Kento and his roommate!_  
  
"Is something wrong, Josephine?" Amaya asked as she sat down on the bed beside her friend and placed the phone back on its cradle.  
  
Josephine removed her hands from her face and eyed her friend, "One, why are you dating my cousin? Two, why did you invite me to lunch with them? And three, why are you still in my room?"  
  
"I enjoy being with him, I thought it would be a nice gesture, and you're my friend and I do live here," Amaya replied coolly. She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry he woke you up, but you need to be a little nicer to people who care about you, Jo. You never know if something could happen to them."  
  
Josephine watched Amaya leave and immediately felt bad for being so mean. But the mistress of Kongo couldn't help that she wasn't a morning person.  
  
As the nineteen year old rolled over and cocooned herself within her five sets of blankets once more, she made a mental note to apologize to Amaya as soon as she got up.  
  
After reliving herself of her bodily functions, Rekino walked into the hallway and headed for the kitchen. She knew that with the Balance there at the butt crack of dawn, things were going to get interesting. And when she walked in the kitchen and saw the Balance standing in front of the coffee machine, just staring at it, she knew she may have a long morning after all.  
  
"What are you doing?" She cocked her head to one side, examining him thoroughly.  
  
The Balance turned to look at her, pointing down at the machine, "Don't tell me I have to use this infernal contraption."  
  
Rekino rose an eyebrow. She knew what she _wanted_ to say, she just wasn't sure if it was legal in the country of Japan to use that kind of language. Without another thought, she just shrugged and said, "No. You don't. Just do whatever you need to do. Stop bothering me."  
  
"Okay," The Balance replied. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, placed them on the counter, and snapped his fingers.  
  
Rekino didn't think the morning could get any weirder, but it did. When the coffee came pouring out of the sky and into the mugs, the guardian of wildfire almost jumped out of her skin. The Balance seemed almost unimpressed. He inspected his immaculate nails, and then, just as the coffee would have flowed over the cup, he made a quick motion with his hand across his neck, and the coffee stopped.  
  
"How do you like it?" The Balance asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh…two sugars and a cream?"  
  
Once again, the sugar cubes and cream seemed to fall out of the air and into the cup._ Well,_ she thought as she looked around the kitchen and couldn't see anything to explain what she just saw, _my only question could be how does he run out of coffee when he makes it appear out of nowhere in the first place_.  
  
However, the first words that left her mouth was different, "Is it safe to drink?"  
  
"Of course!" The Balance said in a rather sickly happy tone. "Do you not trust me?"  
  
Rekino gave him a sarcastic look, "I trust you about as far as I can throw you."  
  
"Well, if it helps, you could throw me pretty far. I _can_ fly, you know," He replied.  
  
"Shut up," Rekino said dryly and stepped up to the counter, hesitantly reached for the mug. She glanced at the Balance again before wrapped her fingers around the holder, and bringing the mug to her red lips. She inhaled the scent before sipping on the coffee. Her eyes immediately lit up and she smiled.  
  
"I'll be damned. This is actually good!"  
  
"Well, if you actually feel that way." The Balance said as he raised his arm and then stopped, "Oh, haha. You were just making an expression, weren't you."  
  
"I swear, if I didn't know you'd 'phase' away, I'd throw this mug at you," Rekino glared angrily.  
  
The Balance smirked, "And waste good coffee?"  
  
Rekino almost screamed, "Shut the fuck up! Why must you fucking bother me at the ass crack of dawn, dammit!"  
  
"Actually, it's a quarter till seven I believe. At least that's the thing on your wall--"  
  
"Does it fucking matter?!" Rekino wailed and sat her mug down, proceeding to stick her right index finger, poking him in the nose with her manicured nail, "What did you come here for? I know it wasn't the coffee."  
  
The Balance's ears twitched as his nose crinkled at Rekino's poke. He reached out and grabbed her hand, removing it from her face, "The Earth is in danger."  
  
"Well no fucking duh!" Rekino came back as she yanked her hand from his and placed both hands on her hip. "I could've told you that."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? You're too naïve to see that you're world is in more danger," The Balance pulled out a chair, sat at the bar, and reached for his mug of coffee, sipping on it lightly.  
  
"As we speak, more and more demons are planning to attack the Earth, and there's not anything I can do to stop it. But you--you and the others can."  
  
Rekino stared in disbelief at his last statement, "How can you say that when we were nearly defeated the last time. Fighting those demons isn't a piece of cake, you know. We can't just up and go every time you call for us! Our bodies have limits, dude. The armor may be hard to defeat, but the power depends on the person wearing it."  
  
"Yes!" The Balance said in a sharp voice as he slammed his mug down on the counter with such force, Rekino thought it would break. "Your power, the power of the others, must not falter now. The Obscurité, do not show concern or mercy. It will not be enough to simply defeat you…The Obscurité, knows only to kill."  
  
Rekino could only sit with disbelief in her eyes. From the very first, The Balance had been flippant about every battle the Ronin Warriors and their counterparts had been in. With all they had faced and nearly lost their lives to, The Balance had never shown concern. This has to be bad, Rekino thought. I've never seen him act this way.  
  
"What are they?" Rekino asked in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. "What are these Ob…Ob…"  
  
"The Obscurité," he said again. Rekino couldn't help but notice that, for the first time, The Balance wouldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"They look a little like your mythical dragons." He explained as he began to actually pace the kitchen floor. "Big, ugly, red and black Dragons. They have chameleon abilities so they can blend in with the environment as to hide their presence. These creatures of the night are fearsome." He stopped and turned to her in an effort to seem light-hearted. "But the good news in that they're only about sixty feet long and weigh several thousand pounds."  
  
"Oh," Rekino said, trying for the same light-hearted tone, and failing just a miserably as the omnipotent being before her.  
  
"I can see the future as it lays now, but as I've told you, it can change. And it definitely needs to change. Rekino…you have to tell your brother the truth." The Balance said in a low voice.  
  
That news snapped her back into reality in a hurry. Rekino couldn't believe her ears. _He couldn't_, she thought, _he couldn't have said what I think he just said. Is he crazy? He must be crazy._   
  
"No," The Balances' voice invaded her thoughts. "I'm not crazy, and I'm not just saying it to drive you that way either."  
  
Rekino knew that his observation wasn't just a good hunch. She could feel his gentle probe in her mind.  
  
"Stop that!" She said, her voice more than cranky.  
  
"I have to make you understand." The Balance said in a low, sinister tone. "I can't help you, my powers are quickly diminishing, I can't defend this world on my own anymore. Hell. I can't even defend myself anymore."   
  
She wanted to go to him. She wanted to comfort him like a mother comforts a child. No longer able to contain herself, Rekino stood and walked around the counter to him. Still, he could not look her in the eye. Only one thing to say came to her mind.   
  
"I promise you," She said as she raised her hand to his face. At Rekino's simple, soft touch, the façade that he kept in place for the sake of the others, the human look, evaporated and his true appearance was shown to her. Soft skin with an unearthly blue tint, white fine silk hair down his back, ears slightly pointed, and eyes…his eyes held the past, present, and future. You could see the goodness, and the hate of the world in his weary-looking eyes. The look of those eyes almost brought her to tears herself.  
  
"I promise you, we will do all we can. Not only to protect the earth, but I promise, I will protect you as well. I will protect you with the last breath in my body." she said. She could feel his breath on her face. It was cold.  
  
"Rekino," The Balance whispered in a nervous tone. "I've done many things over the centuries, seemingly good and bad, but I still can't find the words to make

you understand how dangerous this battle is."   
  
"How dangerous can it be?" she said, trying to sound unconcerned. "We have faced alot of bad situations, and they were always dangerous. We can handle this."  
  
The next words from The Balance took several minutes to register. These words were the one thing she never wanted to hear, she was instantly chilled to the bone.

"Rekino," he said softly as he circled her with his arms. "Someone will die. There's no way to stop it…victory or defeat, one of you will die."  
  
Rekino stared in disbelief at his downcast eyes. "Who?" she said softly as the reality hit home.  
  
"**_WHO_**?" she screamed as she felt a panic rise up from the pit of her stomach to make a lump in her throat.  
  
"I can only show you what I have seen, nothing more." The Balance said in a shaky voice as he looked her in the eye for the first time since he dropped this bomb in her lap. "Will you let me show you? Can you handle it?"  
  
Rekino thought of all the tragedies in her past. Loosing her parents, her brother, everyone she ever cared about she had come close to loosing them all at one time or another. She decided that the pain would have to be endured. Rekino had to know what the future could hold. She didn't have the strength to voice her permission, so she simply nodded her head.  
  
Rekino didn't know what to expect when The Balance held her closer to his body and placed the darkening jewel on his forehead against hers, but in an instant, she began seeing images in her mind. The images were so horrifying; she wished she could turn away. But it wasn't that easy, this was not a dream that she could willingly wake up from. The sounds in her ears were deafening. Screams of pain and fury were everywhere and nowhere at once. Fires, fallen trees, rubble from destroyed buildings were everywhere. And blood. Blood seemed to flow like a river that had broken it banks. The sorrow Rekino felt went beyond crying or screaming. There was not sound or emotion for the destruction she saw. She thought it couldn't get any worse. There was no way the imagination of man or beast could conjure anything worse than she saw thru The Balances' eyes. She was wrong…very wrong.  
  
The images were running thru her mind so fast she could barely keep up. Hana. Sweet, gentle Hana. Her body broken like a porcelain doll dropped on the floor. The others, Lady Guardians and Ronin Warriors, thrown with such force it hurt Rekino to watch. Destruction everywhere, all the images ran together as all were destruction and chaos, and then, the worst sight of all…Ryo.  
  
Covered with a large scaly claw, Ryo's body slowly went limp as the claw squeezed the life from her brother. Rekino wanted to scream. She wanted to fight for her brother's life with every ounce of hers, but there was nothing she could do. She could only watch as Ryo's lifeless body was released by the giant claw and dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. And just as soon as the images came to her, they disappeared into nothingness and Rekino was once again, standing in her own kitchen. The Balances' human form had replaced his true form at some time, when, she didn't know.   
  
"Are you O.K.?" The Balance asked in a quite voice.  
  
"I'll be fine" Rekino responded in a weak voice. As she tried to step back from the embrace of The Balance, she found that her legs were a bit weak as well. Understanding that Rekino would never show weakness to him, The Balance picked Rekino up and placed her on a stool at the bar. She could only come to one conclusion. She was in shock. She knew she had to get the gears turning in her mind. She had to ask The Balance questions. She had to know if these events could be changed, but it seemed her mind was rusted solid. She couldn't speak. She couldn't concentrate on The Balances' words. She knew he was speaking to her from somewhere close by, but she simply couldn't focus on it enough to comprehend his words.


End file.
